Will I Be Saved?
by Im a Skyscraper
Summary: Alex Daniels has always been abused by her dad, Eric, since she was little. What happens when she turns five and McGonagall takes her out? Alex ends up getting adopted by the Russo family that includes: Jerry, Theresa, Justin, Max and Ramona. Alex/Harry Years One to Seven.
1. Chapter 1

**For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page that an amazing person by the name of Elena Rain created for me! Thank you Elena! /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**Chapter 1**

Five year old Alexis Daniels is sitting in her room on her bed. She is holding her bruised arm to her chest as she cries. It is 6am and Alexis is waiting for her dad, Eric Daniels, to leave for work. Eric works at the hospital in New York. It is 2006 and Alex was born in 2001 on July 20th.

Alexis is the long version of Alex, which Alexis goes by. Alexis, or Alex, pulls her knees to her chest to cover her arm. She stares at her door in fear as she hears banging outside her door.

Alex whimpers softly as her door bangs open. There is... Eric Daniels. Alex's wavy black hair covers part of her face, as it dangles past her shoulders. Her soft brown eyes widen in fear.

"Alexis!" Eric shouts at her, "Get your ass out of bed and get to school!" Eric storms over to Alex as she quickly slips off the bed. He grabs her arm and throws her at the wall, "GET DRESSED!" Eric storms out of Alex's room, slamming the door behind him. Alex rushes to her dresser and pulls out jeans and a t-shirt. She slips them on before going to her closet and slips on her sweater, wincing in pain.

~A&H~

Alex rushes into her Kindergarten classroom and hangs up her backpack. Eric has just dropped her off and is now on his way to work. Alex wipes her still red eyes and walks to her desk after taking off her outside shoes and putting her indoor ones on. As she sits down, she sees a lady with grey hair and wearing a green robe.

"Hello class. I am your supply teacher today since your teacher is home sick." The lady tells the class of fifteen five year olds. Alex lays her head on her desk with her arms underneath her desk holding her bruised stomach and arm from her morning beating. Plus Eric doesn't feed her.

~H&A~

The teacher of the Kindergarten room's name is Minerva McGonagall. McGonagall is sent by the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to remove this one five year old from her father, and to bring her to the school. The five year old is... Alexis Daniels. Alex is a witch, and before her magic could release in anger or fear, she needs to be remove, or Eric will kill her.

As the end of the day comes, McGonagall sees Alex crying. McGonagall walks over to her and kneels down next to her. All day, Alex has been silent and staying in her seat or sitting under a tree by herself.

"Hi sweetie." McGonagall smiles. Alex lifts her head and rubs her eyes with her sleeve.

"Hi." Alex says barely a whisper.

"Are you ok?" McGonagall asks rubbing her back.

"No." McGonagall feels Alex slowly relax under her touch.

"What's going on at home sweetie?" Alex sniffles, "I know you are scared sweetie. But I can help you. You need to tell me the truth and I will protect you and never let you get hurt." Alex looks up at McGonagall and they lock eyes. McGonagall can see complete fear in Alex's brown eyes, while Alex sees complete truth in McGonagall's green eyes.

"Daddy hurts me." McGonagall strokes Alex's hair out of her eyes, "He hits, yells and touches me." McGonagall holds in a gasp. She knew Eric Daniels hits and yells at Alex, but not touch her. She is only five years old!

"Would you like to come home with me Alex? You will never have to see that mean man EVER again." Alex nods. Alex lifts her arms out to McGonagall and she picks up the girl. McGonagall grabs Alex's backpack and outdoor shoes, and is gone with a pop.

**And that's the opening. What do you think? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page that an amazing person by the name of Elena Rain created for me! Thank you Elena! /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**Chapter 2**

_Last Time:_

"_What's going on at home sweetie?" Alex sniffles, "I know you are scared sweetie. But I can help you. You need to tell me the truth and I will protect you and never let you get hurt." Alex looks up at McGonagall and they lock eyes. McGonagall can see complete fear in Alex's brown eyes, while Alex sees complete truth in McGonagall's green eyes._

"_Daddy hurts me." McGonagall strokes Alex's hair out of her eyes, "He hits, yells and touches me." McGonagall holds in a gasp. She knew Eric Daniels hits and yells at Alex, but not touch her. She is only five years old!_

"_Would you like to come home with me Alex? You will never have to see that mean man EVER again." Alex nods. Alex lifts her arms out to McGonagall and she picks up the girl. McGonagall grabs Alex's backpack and outdoor shoes, and is gone with a pop._

_Now:_

As McGonagall and Alex arrive to Hogwarts, McGonagall opens the front doors and heads up to the headmaster's office. Alex lays her head on McGonagall's shoulder, her eyes closed. Once they arrive to the headmaster's office, McGonagall walks up the stairs after saying the password.

McGonagall opens the door and sees her husband, who is the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. As she walks over to Dumbledore's desk, she sits down rubbing Alex's back slowly bring her out of her sleep. McGonagall feels Alex bury her face in her shoulder while rubbing her eyes.

"Thank you." Alex whispers loud enough so the two adults can hear.

"You're welcome sweetie." McGonagall whispers as Alex looks at Dumbledore. She immediately jumps and buries herself in McGonagall's arms.

"Stay away from me!" Alex whimpers seeing Dumbledore stand up. Alex squirms out of McGonagall's arms and falls off her lap. Before McGonagall could help her, Alex gets up and runs out of the room.

Alex runs down the halls of the castle sobbing. She keeps rubbing her eyes to get rid of her tears. As she runs she crashes into a student. She falls to the ground, looks up to see a red haired boy, screams and begins to run again.

~H&A~

Charlie Weasley watches in surprise as the little girl runs away from him.

Charlie Weasley is fourteen years old as his older brother Bill Weasley is eighteen. His younger brother Percy is eleven, his twin younger brothers; Fred and George are seven, his youngest brother Ron is five and his youngest and only sister, Ginny, is four.

Charlie bites his lip and runs after the little girl. He picks her up and holds her close to him.

"Shh... I got you and will not hurt you." Charlie whispers to the little girl softly. He hears the little girl sniffle and leans her head on his shoulder. Charlie rocks her side to side, calming her, "My name is Charlie Weasley. What's yours?"

Charlie looks at the little girl in his arms and sees her looking up at him with big brown eyes.

"Alexis. I like being called Alex though." Alex answers softly.

"So where were you running from?"

"I don't know where, but I like the lady who brought me."

"Do you know her name?" Alex shakes her head before biting her lip.

"She's tall and is wearing green. Her hair is gray." Charlie smiles knowing who she is describing.

"Her name is Professor McGonagall."

"MCGONNY!" Charlie chuckles and nods.

"Yes. McGonny." Charlie begins to walk the way he saw Alex run. As he walks, he asks Alex simple questions. How old she is, her favourite colour, etc.

As he arrives to a statue at the end of the hall, he sees McGonagall run to him.

"Oh thank god you found her." McGonagall gasps breathless.

"MCGONNY!" Alex raises her arms to McGonagall and Charlie transfers Alex into McGonagall's arms.

Before they could move again, Alex buries her face into McGonagall's neck.

"I'm sorry." Alex whispers.

"It's ok honey. You're scared of guys, and it's normal. But the man you ran away from is my husband and will not hurt you." Alex nods hugging McGonagall tightly, "Thank you for finding her and bring her back to me Charlie." McGonagall smiles at Charlie.

"It's no problem Professor. Alex is very cute and I would love to be her friend." Alex looks at Charlie with a huge smile.

"Can you teach me to skip rocks?" Alex asks hopeful.

"Of course I will." Charlie kisses Alex's cheek and forehead, "Well I have homework to do. I will see you later Alex."

"Bye Charlie!" Alex waves at Charlie as he walks away. Once he is out of view McGonagall takes Alex back up to meet Dumbledore officially.

**Please review. And the chapters will get longer as I go.**


	3. Chapter 3

**For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page that an amazing person by the name of Elena Rain created for me! Thank you Elena! /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**Chapter 3**

_Last Time:_

"_It's no problem Professor. Alex is very cute and I would love to be her friend." Alex looks at Charlie with a huge smile._

"_Can you teach me to skip rocks?" Alex asks hopeful._

"_Of course I will." Charlie kisses Alex's cheek and forehead, "Well I have homework to do. I will see you later Alex."_

"_Bye Charlie!" Alex waves at Charlie as he walks away. Once he is out of view McGonagall takes Alex back up to meet Dumbledore officially._

_Now:_

Alex has been living at Hogwarts for a few weeks and it is now March 17th, 2006. When Alex arrived to Hogwarts it was March 2nd.

McGonagall laughs as Alex skips over to her with her hair bouncing behind her.

"McGonny?" Alex asks lifting her arms up.

"Yes sweetie?" McGonagall asks picking Alex up.

"Am I staying here or am I leaving?" Alex asks with a frown on her face. McGonagall frowns not knowing how to answer. McGonagall has been looking into possible families that can adopt Alex, but only one family agreed if they can see her.

"I'm not too sure sweetie." McGonagall whispers. She watches as Alex's brown eyes fills with tears.

"You don't like me. You don't want to keep me." Alex squirms in McGonagall's arms as McGonagall hushes her.

"Sweetie, that's not it. I do like you, and I do want to keep you but the law says I can't." Alex stops and just cries into McGonagall's shoulder. McGonagall hugs her tightly and rocks Alex side to side.

Not even a few minutes later, Alex falls asleep.

"Minerva?" Dumbledore asks walking into the Transfiguration classroom that Alex and McGonagall are in.

"Yes Albus?" McGonagall asks.

"The family is here."

"Ok." McGonagall and Dumbledore walks out of the room and to Dumbledore's office.

In Dumbledore's office, McGonagall sees a guy in a button up blue shirt, a girl in a purple t-shirt, the oldest son in a red t-shirt, the youngest son in a white t-shirt and the youngest girl in a pink shirt. All of the family are in jeans.

McGonagall looks down at Alex to see she is wearing a black t-shirt with a peace sign on it, her hair in braided pigtails and jogging pants. On Alex's head is a navy green hat.

"Hello, I'm Minerva McGonagall." McGonagall greets the family, "This little girl in Alexis Daniels, but she goes by Alex."

"Hello. I'm Theresa Russo." Theresa, the one in purple, smiles, "This is my husband Jerry." Theresa points to the guy in the blue shirt, "My oldest son Justin, who is seven." Theresa points to the one in the red shirt, "My youngest son Max, who is four." She points to the one in white, "And my youngest and only daughter Ramona, who is three."

McGonagall feels Alex shift in her arms so her face is buried in McGonagall's neck and her legs are wrapped tightly around her waist and her arms are tightly around McGonagall's neck.

"Do you mind waking her up? That way we could see how the kids react around each other?" Jerry asks.

McGonagall bites her lip and nods. She rubs Alex's back and whispers into her ear to bring her out of her sleep.

Alex weakling opens her eyes and just stares at McGonagall tiredly.

"Sweetie, this is the Russo family." McGonagall tells the little five year old. Alex looks at the family and whimpers seeing Jerry.

"No. No. No, no, no, no..." Alex cries. She buries herself in McGonagall's arms and begins to cry.

"Sweetie, Jerry there, the father isn't like that mean man that hurt you." McGonagall tells her softly. Alex hugs McGonagall tighter as she watches Jerry walks over to her and kneels down on the ground. Alex wipes her tears but more still come.

"No hurting?" Alex whispers as she sniffles.

"I'm not going to hurt you Alex. I'm not like that mean man. I know you won't like me at the start but do you think you could give me a chance?" Jerry asks Alex softly.

"No hitting? No mean words? No yelling? No touching? No throwing me? No kicking? No pulling my hair? No locking me in rooms? No not giving me any food?" Alex asks so quietly that you have to strain your ears to hear her.

"You will have all the food you need. You will have your own room and there are no locks. You could ask Theresa to do your hair but other than that, no hair pulling. We do not yell at any of our kids unless we are scared they will get hurt. There is no hitting or yelling or swearing or touching like that." Jerry stares Alex in the eye to let her know he is serious. Jerry is completely against child abuse. His dad abused him when he was younger, but his mom took him out of there so fast. He was abused from when he was three to five. Just two years.

Alex shakily reaches a hand to Jerry and puts it on his cheek. She reaches her other hand out and puts it on his shoulder.

Jerry gives Alex a smile and gently puts his hands on her waist. McGonagall nods at him and Jerry lifts Alex out of McGonagall's arms and into his. He moves so he is sitting on the ground with his legs crossed. He puts Alex on his lap and kisses her forehead.

"My dad used to hurt me like the mean man did to you. The only difference is my mom took me out of there. I only got hurt from when I was three until I was five." Jerry tells Alex. Alex looks up at him, "Because I was hurt by my dad, even at a young age I promised myself I will never be like him. I will never hurt you Alex."

To everyone's shock, Alex wraps her arms around Jerry's neck and cries into his shoulder. Jerry wraps his arms around Alex and hugs her back. Jerry lets his own tears fall. He could never handle children being abused by their own parents or single parents.

McGonagall smiles and feels Dumbledore wrap his left arm around her waist. McGonagall looks at him and kisses his cheek.

"Is she our new sister?" McGonagall looks at the kids to see it was Justin who spoke.

"Yes she is." Theresa smiles. Theresa looks at McGonagall, "When do you think we could take her home?"

McGonagall looks down at Alex, who is now standing in front of her, pulling on her robe. McGonagall picks her up.

"I think Alex should decide." McGonagall answers as Alex gives Dumbledore a hug.

"What?" Alex asks confused.

"When would you like to go home with the Russo family?" Dumbledore answers Alex's question.

"Uhm..." Alex looks at the family then to Dumbledore, then the family again, and then McGonagall, "Will I see you again?" Alex asks McGonagall sadly with tears in her eyes. McGonagall is the one who saved Alex, and Alex doesn't want to leave her.

"Yes you will. You will see me again when you are eleven, then when you are twelve, thirteen and so forth on." McGonagall wipes Alex's fallen tears away with a smile.

"I love you McGonny." Alex whispers hugging McGonagall tightly.

"I love you too Alex." McGonagall whispers hugging Alex back.

And that is the last day Alex sees McGonagall.

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page that an amazing person by the name of Elena Rain created for me! Thank you Elena! /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**Chapter 4**

_Last Time:_

"_Uhm..." Alex looks at the family then to Dumbledore, then the family again, and then McGonagall, "Will I see you again?" Alex asks McGonagall sadly with tears in her eyes. McGonagall is the one who saved Alex, and Alex doesn't want to leave her._

"_Yes you will. You will see me again when you are eleven, then when you are twelve, thirteen and so forth on." McGonagall wipes Alex's fallen tears away with a smile._

"_I love you McGonny." Alex whispers hugging McGonagall tightly._

"_I love you too Alex." McGonagall whispers hugging Alex back._

_And that is the last day Alex sees McGonagall._

_Now:_

It has been six years since Alex was adopted by the Russo family. Alex has grown and got used to being around Jerry. She even doesn't freak when guys touch her or give her hugs.

Alex runs into the apartment that the Russo family lives in, and skips over to Theresa who is cooking dinner.

"Mom!" Alex tackles Theresa with a hug and Theresa laughs, hugging her back. Alex calls Theresa, mom, and Jerry, dad.

"Hey honey, how was your last day of school for summer break?" Theresa asks kissing Alex's forehead.

"It was good. Here's my report card." Alex pulls out her report card and hands it to Theresa before kissing Theresa's cheek and running up to her room that she shares with Ramona.

Theresa shakes her head and opens Alex's report card to discover:

_Alex Russo- Grade Five_

_**Math-**_ B  
_**Science-**_ B+  
_**History-**_ C-  
_**Art-**_ A+  
_**Music**__-_ A+  
_**Gym-**_ D-  
_**Drama-**_ B  
_**English-**_ A-  
_**French-**_ C  
_**Silent Reading-**_ A+  
_**Spanish-**_ A+

Theresa smiles knowing Alex hates school besides three classes; Art, Spanish and Music. Alex already reads silently around the house so that's no different.

She puts the report card on the table before finishing up dinner as Justin, Max and Ramona comes into the house with Jerry.

~H&A~

After dinner there is a hoot. Alex jumps in her seat and turns around in her chair so she is looking out onto the balcony. There, right in front of her, is an owl.

Jerry stands up and opens the door. He takes the envelope in the owl's mouth and looks at it.

_Ms. A. Russo,  
Bedroom shared with Sister,  
109 Waverly Place,  
Manhattan, New York  
United States of America_

Jerry flips over to the back to see the Hogwarts symbol.

"Open." Jerry says to Alex, passing her the envelope. Alex looks at it before opening it, "Read it aloud."

"_Dear Ms. Russo,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_I have disclosed a list of school supplies you will need for this upcoming school year._

_I will send a staff member to help you get your supplies and to help you to the train station._

_Yours Truly,_

_Albus Dumbledore_." Alex reads.

She pulls out the list of school supplies and reads it over aloud.

"_First-year students will require:_

_Uniform_

_Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)_

_One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear_

_One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags._

_Books_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)__ by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic__ by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory__ by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration__ by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi__ by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions__ by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them__ by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection__ by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment_

_1 Wand_

_1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set of brass scales_

_Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_."

She hands Jerry the list and he reads it over.

"Which animal are you going to pick?" Max asks.

"Ya, that way we can play with it!" Ramona points out excitedly.

"I don't know yet." Alex shrugs her shoulders, "More likely an owl so I can send letter to you guys."

Everyone hears a pop then followed by a knock on the door Jerry closed. Alex turns around and sees someone familiar.

Alex quickly opens the door and throws herself at the person, remembering who it is.

"Hey McGonagall!" Alex hugs McGonagall tighter and McGonagall laughs and hugs Alex back.

"It's so nice to see you again Alex." McGonagall whispers kissing Alex's forehead.

Alex looks up at McGonagall with tears in her eyes. Since Alex just recently turned eleven a week ago, she has received her Hogwarts letter. Alex sees tears in McGonagall's eyes as well.

"I missed you so much. I have always replayed the day you saved me in my mind. It never leaves. I have also wondered when I would see you again." Alex lets a few tears fall, "Please don't make me go through that pain again. I don't want to lose contact."

Alex lets a sob go and McGonagall hugs Alex again.

"I will send letters to you ok? But since you are coming to Hogwarts as a student now, I will see you every day in my class. You will see me around the castle every day." McGonagall strokes Alex's hair soothingly, "Plus at the same time during the summer we will send letters to each other by owl."

"Promise?" Alex asks looking up again.

"I promise." McGonagall kisses Alex's forehead.

"I've always looked at you like a mom. Theresa is my mom, but I want you to be too." Alex confesses.

"Then I will be. I have always looked at you like a daughter. When you went home with your new family, I cried myself to sleep because you and I have a special connection. I wrote you letters, but I never sent them."

"Why?" Alex asks quietly.

"Because then it will be harder for me, to know you are gone and I wouldn't see you for six years. But these are them." McGonagall pulls out the letters that are tied together with a string. She hands them to Alex and Alex accepts.

McGonagall looks at the Russo family, who are all looking away to not interrupt the Alex/McGonagall moment. Alex takes McGonagall's hand and pulls her into the house, before closing the door.

"Mom, dad, Max, Ramona, Justin, I'm sure you remember McGonagall. McGonagall, this is my family." Alex introduces.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Russo, Justin, Max and Ramona. It's nice to see you again." McGonagall smiles, "Dumbledore has sent me to collect Alex and take her to Diagon Alley for her school supplies and to get her on the train."

"What about me?" Justin asks, "I don't get to go to the best wizard school in the entire world?" Justin frowns. Justin's dream has always been to go to Hogwarts. He, Max and Ramona are American wizards as Alex is an England wizard. Plus Alex has a British accent as the Russo family has an American accent.

"I'm sorry Justin. I will talk to Dumbledore about it to see if you and Max can come next year or if possible, for you to come this year." McGonagall apologizes, "But I will talk to him after I drop Alex off. Alex and I will go to Diagon Alley now to get her school supplies then I will talk to Dumbledore."

"Ok." Justin nods happy with the answer.

Alex secretly rolls her eyes. Justin has always gotten his way. Each time Alex wants to do something by herself Justin has to follow her every move. She silently hopes that Dumbledore will say no so she can go to Hogwarts alone, just for one year.

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page that an amazing person by the name of Elena Rain created for me! Thank you Elena! /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**Chapter 5**

_Last Time:_

"_I'm sorry Justin. I will talk to Dumbledore about it to see if you and Max can come next year or if possible, for you to come this year." McGonagall apologies, "But I will talk to him after I drop Alex off. Alex and I will go to Diagon Alley now to get her school supplies then I will talk to Dumbledore."_

"_Ok." Justin nods happy with the answer._

_Alex secretly rolls her eyes. Justin has always gotten his way. Each time Alex wants to do something by herself Justin has to follow her every move. She silently hopes that Dumbledore will say no so she can go to Hogwarts alone, just for one year._

_Now:_

Alex skips next to McGonagall as they walk through Diagon Alley. Alex's hair goes an inch below her shoulders with her bangs ending just above her eyes. Alex is wearing jean shorts, converse and a tie-dyed t-shirt that has a heart on it.

McGonagall laughs quietly next to Alex as they walk to Gringotts Wizard Bank.

As they arrive to the front desk Alex looks around her in shock. There are rows on each side of her, with these little creature things.

"What are they?" Alex whispers to McGonagall.

"Goblins. Scheming little buggers." McGonagall answers in a whisper.

Alex looks up at McGonagall with a shy amusing smile. McGonagall looks down at Alex and winks, before walking up to the high desk that is sitting in front of a door. Alex runs after her, to catch up to McGonagall's long strides.

McGonagall clears her throat loudly, making the goblin to look up at her.

"Ahh, Professor McGonagall. Nice to see you. Now what may I help you with?" The goblin asks McGonagall.

"I am here to help Alex Russo to withdraw some money that Albus and I put in a volt just for her use only." McGonagall answers.

"Ok. Does..." The goblin looks over his desk to look at Alex, "Alex Russo have her key?"

Alex bites her lip looking away from the goblin to McGonagall. McGonagall smirks and hands the goblin the key.

"Ahh, ok. Let's go." The goblin hops off the chair and opens the door behind the desk with McGonagall and Alex following.

~A&H~

"Wow." Alex breathes looking at the stacks of gold, bronze and silver coins that are sitting on a table in the middle of the volt, "What are these?"

McGonagall steps into the volt with a purple bag in hand.

"Your money. The gold is a Galleon, the silver is a Sickle, and the bronze is a Knut." Alex looks at McGonagall confused.

McGonagall chuckles softly.

"The gold ones are the highest and the bronze are the lowest."

"Oh, that makes sense." Alex nods and she and McGonagall fill the bag up.

~H&A~

Alex walks into Ollivander's, which is a wand shop, alone. McGonagall told her to go in alone since she needs to do something. Alex opens the door, making it ding. As soon as Alex heard the ding, she jumps and looks up to see a bell.

_Stupid bells. I really don't like you._ Alex grumbles in her mind.

Alex looks at the desk to see a guy with shaggy black hair and round glasses. The guy turns to face her, and gives her a small smile.

"Hey." The guy greets.

"Hey." Alex gives him a shy smile and walks forward, closing the door behind her.

"Ollivander just went back there."

"Ok." Alex nods and walks over to the wall on her right. She leans against it and crosses her arms.

"Are you going to Hogwarts?"

"Yup. Are you?"

"Yes I am. I'm going into my first year."

"Nice. Guess I will see you there."

"Yup. So what's your name?"

"Alex Russo. You?"

"Harry Potter."

"Coolio. So are you excited to go and learn magic for ten months?" Harry grins and nods.

"Yup. Are you?" Alex shrugs her shoulders.

"Yes I am. I'm more excited to see the two people who saved my life when I was five years old. And if I'm lucky my older foster brother won't be coming this year. Next year, I won't care if he comes, but I need to get away from my foster family for a few months. I love them and all. But I need time for myself and to absorb everything."

Harry nods in understanding.

"I understand that. I live with my aunt, uncle and cousin. They are cruel and I don't like them. They hate magic and lied to me how my parents died when I was one. They even locked me in the cabinet under the stairs since I could remember, and I had to steal food to survive, because they wouldn't let me eat."

Alex's eyes widen.

"That sounds a lot like my real dad before I got saved. I wouldn't have been able to do what you were able to do. He locked me in my bedroom and I wouldn't be able to get out. He would beat me, burn me and call me mean things. My real mom died when I was born. My dad blamed me and beat me. I had no friends at school and I didn't know I was a witch. But after I got saved, I had all the food I could eat and that was before my foster family came and adopted me."

"What was your last name before you became a Russo?"

"Daniels."

"Who saved you?"

"Do you know a Minerva McGonagall or Albus Dumbledore?"

"Isn't that Dumbledore guy the headmaster of Hogwarts?"

"Yes. They are the ones that saved me. McGonagall and Dumbledore are married, but McGonagall didn't take Dumbledore's last name. I dunno why, I didn't bother to ask."

Harry chuckles and nods.

"Understandable. I'm glad they saved you though."

"Me too." Harry and Alex smiles at each other, both thinking the same thing.

_I just made my first friend who is going to Hogwarts with me._

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page that an amazing person by the name of Elena Rain created for me! Thank you Elena! /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**Chapter 6**

_Last Time:_

"_Yes. They are the ones that saved me. McGonagall and Dumbledore are married, but McGonagall didn't take Dumbledore's last name. I dunno why, I didn't bother to ask."_

_Harry chuckles and nods._

"_Understandable. I'm glad they saved you though."_

"_Me too." Harry and Alex smiles at each other, both thinking the same thing._

_I just made my first friend who is going to Hogwarts with me._

_Now:_

After Harry got his wand, he decided to wait until Alex got her's. After they both get their wands, they make their way out of the shop.

Alex jumps seeing a tall guy with a beard standing in front of her and Harry. Next to him is McGonagall and both of them are holding cages with an owl in each.

Alex whimpers quietly and hides behind Harry.

"Hey Alex." McGonagall smiles and holds out her hand to Alex. Alex takes it and hides behind McGonagall. Harry watches Alex closely and knows exactly why she is afraid.

"Hagrid, this is Alex Russo. Alex, this is Hagrid. He is my friend." Harry introduces Alex and Hagrid.

McGonagall looks down at Alex to see her terrified look. She knows Alex is still scared of guys and anyone older and taller than her. She even knows that Alex pretends to be ok when she is around the Russo's. How she knows... McGonagall has been spying on Alex since Alex was five.

"It's ok Alex." McGonagall whispers rubbing Alex's back before she kneels down so Alex is taller than she is, "He will never hurt you. How you could look at him is he is just a giant teddy bear. Hagrid is loveable and really sweet." McGonagall gives Alex a smile and strokes Alex's hair out of her face and puts the strands behind Alex's left ear, "He will never ever hurt you."

Alex sniffles fighting her tears.

"It's ok to cry." McGonagall whispers softly. Alex collapses in McGonagall's waiting arms and just cries into her shoulder.

"Minerva, if you like and if you have Alex's measurements, I could go get Alex's robes and the rest of her school supplies, and we could meet up at the ice cream parlour." Hagrid tells McGonagall.

"We will get the robes, but I'll take you up on your offer. You could get her books and everything."

"Ok. See you later. Come on Harry." Harry and Hagrid walk away and disappear in the bookstore.

McGonagall picks Alex off of the ground and holds her close. Alex sobs in McGonagall's arms for a good ten minutes, before she is calm enough for them to go get Alex's robes.

~H&A~

After getting all her school supplies and having an ice cream with Harry and Hagrid, McGonagall and Alex arrives back to Alex's house in New York.

"Next week is the train, so for the next five days, I need you to pack your trunk." McGonagall tells Alex as Alex holds McGonagall's hand tighter.

"Can't I just go back with you? I don't want to..." Alex trails off as tears gather in her eyes.

"What's wrong honey?" McGonagall pulls them into a stop on the sidewalk to the house.

"I don't really like Justin. Max and Ramona are fine, Jerry is nice and helpful, and Theresa is kind. But I just don't really like Justin. Every time I want to go somewhere alone he just has to come and ruin it for me. Like just today, you saw on how Justin wants to come to Hogwarts too, just because I'm going. Ya, I know Hogwarts is the best school and all, but Justin just has to ruin it for me." Alex lets a tear fall, "Out of Justin, Max, Ramona and I, I feel left out. I feel like I don't belong. I have no friends, I like being by myself a lot and... I just don't want Justin to come to Hogwarts this year. I want to make my own friends and want something that is just for me. I won't mind if Max and Justin come next year, but..."

"You just want it to be something for yourself that you don't have to share." McGonagall concludes.

"Exactly." McGonagall wipes the fallen tears knowing what Alex is getting at. She feels like she can't have anything of her's to be her's. Someone always ruins it for her. She also feels out of place.

McGonagall kneels down and cups Alex's face with her hands.

"This is what I will do. I will tell Dumbledore that it will be just you this year and if possible, Justin and Max can come next year. I will also tell him how you feel and everything you told me. I will come back in five days to come and spend the day and night here with you. Then we will leave at 10:30am to go to the train station and we will get you on the train. After that, Hagrid will pick you up at Hogsmeade station and you will take a boat across the lake and to the castle. I will come and get you and the other first years and I will take you to the Entrance Hall. When all the returning students are calmed down, I will take all of you into the Great Hall and all first years and yourself, will be sorted into houses. But it will only be you this year and I will make sure of it. Does that sound good?" Alex nods and wraps her arms around McGonagall's neck and hugs her tightly.

**Sorry that the chapter is short. Please forgive me. I will try to have the next chapter longer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page that an amazing person by the name of Elena Rain created for me! Thank you Elena! /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**Chapter 7**

_Last Time:_

"_Exactly." McGonagall wipes the fallen tears knowing what Alex is getting at. She feels like she can't have anything of her's to be her's. Someone always ruins it for her. She also feels out of place._

_McGonagall kneels down and cups Alex's face with her hands._

"_This is what I will do. I will tell Dumbledore that it will be just you this year and if possible, Justin and Max can come next year. I will also tell him how you feel and everything you told me. I will come back in five days to come and spend the day and night here with you. Then we will leave at 10:30am to go to the train station and we will get you on the train. After that, Hagrid will pick you up at Hogsmeade station and you will take a boat across the lake and to the castle. I will come and get you and the other first years and I will take you to the Entrance Hall. When all the returning students are calmed down, I will take all of you into the Great Hall and all first years and yourself, will be sorted into houses. But it will only be you this year and I will make sure of it. Does that sound good?" Alex nods and wraps her arms around McGonagall's neck and hugs her tightly._

_Now:_

Over the next five days, Alex has packed her trunk with her clothes, books, robes and everything she will need to go to Hogwarts. Over that time, Alex isolated herself from the family because Justin is mad at Alex. Alex has no idea why Justin is always yelling at her so she would just go downstairs to eat then stay in her room the rest of the time.

With McGonagall she told Dumbledore exactly what she promised Alex. Dumbledore told her that Justin and Max will not come to Hogwarts until Ramona is eleven, and that will be in Alex's third year. So Alex will have two full years alone at Hogwarts with no Justin, Max or Ramona.

Alex hears a knock on the downstairs door and knowing that no one is home, Alex run down the stairs to opens the front door. There, behind the door, is McGonagall.

Alex smiles and tackles McGonagall with a hug.

"Hey honey, how were your five days?" McGonagall greets and hugs Alex back.

"Not good." Alex mutters in McGonagall's cloak that she is wearing.

~A&H~

Alex sits on the train and feels it begin to move. Alex pulls her knees to her chest as the door of her compartment opens.

"Hello, may I sit here?" Alex looks up to see a girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes.

"Sure." Alex forces a smile as the girl sits down across from her.

"I'm Hermione Granger." The girl holds out her hand for her to shake.

"Alex Russo." Alex shakes Hermione's hand.

"How old are you?"

"Eleven. You?"

"Eleven as well."

"What house are you hoping to get into?"

"Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. What about you?"

"I don't know. I know I don't want to be in Slytherin or Hufflepuff. I'm not exactly smart so I guess Gryffindor."

Hermione gives Alex a smile.

"I'm sure you will be in Gryffindor. You don't seem like the definition of Slytherin, or Hufflepuff or even Ravenclaw. So Gryffindor will be the place for you."

"If you had to pick between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, which would you rather be in?"

"Gryffindor. I know life isn't always about books and doing well in school. So I think I would rather be in Gryffindor."

And for the rest of the train ride, Hermione and Alex bonded. She hasn't seen her other friend Harry Potter so she guesses she will see him later.

~H&A~

After crossing the lake and entering the school, Alex and Hermione are now standing side by side waiting for their turn to be sorted.

"Granger, Hermione." McGonagall calls. Alex squeezes Hermione's hand and gives her a reassuring smile. Hermione gives one back weakly and walks forward.

As Hermione sits down on the stool, McGonagall places a black hat on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouts. Alex grins as Hermione looks at her and McGonagall removes the hat. Hermione winks at Alex before walking over to the Gryffindor table and sits down.

Alex watches as the 'P's arrive.

"Potter, Harry." Alex turns to see Harry, her friend, walk through the crowd and up to the stool. The hat sits on his head for awhile before...

"GRYFFINDOR!"

They finally arrive to the 'R's and Alex's name is called.

"Russo, Alex." Alex walks up the stairs and sits down on the stool. The hat lands on her head and covers her eyes.

"_Ahh, a very bright witch. You do have an evil bone in your body but it only comes out if one of your friends or family is hurt. So Slytherin isn't for you. You don't mind school but are a slow learner so Ravenclaw is out of the question. You are seriously brave so Hufflepuff is clearly out. Better be... GRYFFINDOR_." The sorting hat whispers before shouting at the end.

McGonagall removes the sorting hat and Alex gives her a smile before joining Hermione and sits down on her right as Harry is on Hermione's left.

After the sorting and dinner, Alex and Hermione are following Percy Weasley to Gryffindor tower.

"Hey Alex." Alex turns to her right and smiles.

"Hey Harry. I didn't see you on the train. Did you get on alright?" Alex asks.

"Yes I did. Did you have a nice summer?" Harry asks.

"Not really. The best part was seeing McGonagall, Hagrid and making new friends... you and Hermione. You?"

"Same as you, but put Ron instead of Hermione since I don't know a Hermione."

"She's the girl that sat between us."

"Ahh." Harry nods as Alex waves at him before catching up to Hermione and Harry returns to Ron.

~A&H~

As Alex crawls into bed that night she smiles as she looks at her second friend. Hermione's bed is on Alex's right and is fast asleep. Alex is happy she is away from her family to give her breathing room. Sure, it is hard to be away from home, but Alex knows she is going to like it at Hogwarts.

**Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page that an amazing person by the name of Elena Rain created for me! Thank you Elena! /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**Chapter 8**

_Last Time:_

"_Same as you, but put Ron instead of Hermione since I don't know a Hermione."_

"_She's the girl that sat between us."_

"_Ahh." Harry nods as Alex waves at him before catching up to Hermione and Harry returns to Ron._

_~A&H~_

_As Alex crawls into bed that night she smiles as she looks at her second friend. Hermione's bed is on Alex's right and is fast asleep. Alex is happy she is away from her family to give her breathing room. Sure, it is hard to be away from home, but Alex knows she is going to like it at Hogwarts._

_Now:_

Alex and Hermione walk into the Great Hall for breakfast and sits down together.

"From what we saw what do you think of Hogwarts?" Hermione asks Alex as they eat some cereal. Alex swallows her mouthful and smiles.

"Really cool. I'm a slow learner but I'm excited for the classes." Hermione nods.

"I agree. If you like I could help you in the classes. I won't do your homework but I could help explain it." Alex's eyes brighten as she sits up straighter.

"Really? You would really help me?"

"Yes." Hermione smiles.

"I never had any help before so I would get really low marks in school. Plus you are my first friend that is a girl."

"Did you make other friends?" Alex shakes her head.

"Only one and that was at Ollivander's."

"Who was it?"

"Harry Potter." Hermione's mouth drops open in shock and disbelief.

"He's famous."

"What do you mean?" Alex asks confused after a minute of silence since they both finished their breakfast.

Hermione takes a breath and leans forward with her arms crossed on the table.

"His parents died from the killing curse. Harry is the only and first person to survive it. His parents were murdered by a dark wizard and no one speaks his name. The dark wizard is known as You-Know-Who. His followers call him the Dark Lord." Hermione whispers.

"If no one says his name how can people know who he is?" Alex asks in a whisper. In her mind it clicks together. Harry has been living with his aunt, uncle and cousin because You-Know-Who murdered his mom and dad when he was one.

"He's dead."

"Is it possible for people to come back from the grave?"

"Not that I know of."

"So people still fear the guy?"

"Yes. Just in case if he is still out there." Alex shakes her head.

"Since he's dead why are people still all panicky?"

"That's a good question."

Before another word is spoken there is the sound of someone clearing their throat. Alex looks up to see McGonagall.

"McGonagall!" Alex grins as her eyes brighten making McGonagall chuckle.

"Here are your timetables Ms. Russo and Ms. Granger." McGonagall passes the two girls their schedules and winks at Alex before walking to the other Gryffindor students.

Alex looks down at her schedule.

_**Alex Russo- Year One**_

_**7 – 8:**__ breakfast_

_**8 – 9:**__ Transfiguration year one__ with __Professor__ McGonagall_

_**9 – 10:**__ Herbology year one with Professor Sprout_

_**10 – 11:**__ Defence Against the Dark Arts year one with Professor Quirrell_

_**11 – 12:**__ lunch_

_**12 – 1:**__Flying year one with __Madame Hooch_

_**1 – 2:**__ Charms year one with Professor Flitwick_

_**2 – 3:**__ History of Magic year one with Professor Binns_

_**3 – 4:**__ Muggle Studies year one with Professor Burbage_

_**4 – 5:**__ Potions year one with Professor Snape_

_**5 – 6: **__supper_

Alex looks at Hermione excitedly.

"McGonagall is first!" Hermione looks at Alex and begins to laugh.

"If I didn't know any better I would think you have gone crazy." Hermione teases, "I'm glad Professor McGonagall saved you Alex. You are an amazing person and you shouldn't have gone through all that pain and betrayal."

Alex gives Hermione a soft smile.

"Thank you Hermione. You are an amazing friend. I can't wait to get to know you a lot better and we will be best friends." Hermione smiles happily.

"You are going to be my best friend very fast. Are you ready to go to class?"

"Ok!" Hermione laughs as Alex jumps to her feet, grabs her schedule and backpack. Hermione grabs her own and they walk excitedly out of the Great Hall and begin to wander around the castle to find their classroom.

~A&H~

Alex and Hermione sit side by side in the Transfiguration classroom talking about what they have read in the textbook.

"I'm excited for this class because we get to learn the first steps to change a rat into a cat and so much more." Hermione says excitedly.

"I know. I can't wait for future classes because we get to expand everything." Alex grins equally excited.

"Oh look, two mudbloods talking about school." Alex and Hermione looks behind them to see a blonde haired boy smirking at them.

"What's a mudblood? I'm sure you're talking about yourself." Alex fires back. The boy narrows his eyes and begins to walk up to her.

"Why you filthy mudblood. How dare you speak to me, a pureblood, like that?!"

"What's your name oh great wise one?" Alex asks sarcastically. The boy grins not catching her sarcasm.

"Name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Draco answers, "There's no need to ask yours. All you are is a mudblood."

"I'm starting to guess a mudblood is a mean name to call people." Alex looks at Hermione with a smirk, "But I can think of worse ones that I hear from older people and my foster brother."

Draco rolls his eyes and walks away back to his seat as Hermione and Alex stares at each other before laughing.

"You are amazing Alex." Hermione smiles as their laughing dies down.

"You are amazing too Hermione." Alex smiles in return, "But I'm curious. What does mudblood mean?"

"Dirty blood. It's what the 'purebloods' like the Malfoy family, calls people with no magic parents."

"Like me. I know for a fact that my real mom and dad have no magic." Alex sighs, "I hate it. But if Malfoy calls either one of us it again, can you tell me so I have a reason to punch him?"

Hermione rolls her eyes already picking up on the fact that Alex is protective and doesn't care if she gets into trouble, if there's a reason behind it.

"Of course I will." Hermione wraps her arms around Alex's neck in a hug. Alex hugs her back before the bell rings and they begin to copy what's on the board at the front and center of the room, into their notebooks. Alex sees a cat at the front of the room and sees it wink at her. She grows confused and stares at the cat not writing.

Soon the classroom door opens and two set of feet runs in. She looks over her shoulder to see Harry and a red haired boy next to him.

"Phew. Good thing old McGonagall isn't here yet or we would be in trouble." The red haired boy gasps.

Alex rolls her eyes as Harry nods in agreement. She looks back at the cat and her eyes widen as the cat jumps off the desk and McGonagall takes the cat's place.

"Good morning boys." McGonagall looks strictly at the red head. Alex looks over her shoulder and stares at McGonagall in amazement.

"That was bloody brilliant Professor." The red head smiles innocently.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley. Now why are you both late? Surely I can transfigure one of you into a pocket watch so one of you are one time."

"We got lost." Harry explains.

"Then perhaps a map. Surely you won't need one to find your seats behind Ms. Granger and Ms. Russo."

Harry and the red head shake their heads and sits down behind Alex and Hermione. Alex sees Draco smirk and glares at him.

Alex turns back around and looks at the board to see it is clear. She looks at her notebook to see she only has three words.

"Here." Alex looks to see Hermione sliding her notebook to her with a smile, "I know you're a slow writer so just write what you can in each class and whatever you miss you can borrow my book."

"Thank you Hermione." Alex smiles and copies word for word what is written in the notebook. Alex knows for a fact that she and Hermione will be best friends.

Alex takes a peek at the front of the classroom to see McGonagall smiling at her.

Alex smiles back as McGonagall walks over to her and kneels down in front of her and Hermione.

"Ms. Russo, do you understand what you are writing down?" McGonagall asks. Alex looks down and shakes her head.

"Not really. All I understand is we will transfigure a rat into a cat."

"Good." McGonagall smiles, "That is what your exam will be at the end of the year. I will be teaching you and the rest of the class the spells that will make it happen. At the same time you will be learning definitions and the different uses of each spell." McGonagall looks into Alex's face to see she is looking uncertain and nervous.

"Uhm... Professor, I don't think I will be able to catch on that fast." McGonagall sees in Alex's eyes that she is beyond terrified. McGonagall gives her a small smile and covers Alex's tiny hand with her's.

"You will be able to Ms. Russo. If you need to, you can stay after class and we will set up some private time so you can have extra help. I know you are a slow learner and don't grasp things as quickly as other's but you will be perfectly fine here. If I am going too fast, we will make up a sign so I know to go slower. Plus I am certain that Ms. Granger will help you."

McGonagall moves her eyes from Alex to Hermione to see Hermione is nodding with a smile.

"I will help her as well Professor. Alex was only able to copy three or so words before she got distracted. So when I saw this, I copied the information off the board faster so Alex could copy." Hermione informs her.

"Thank you Ms. Granger. See Ms. Russo, you will be perfectly fine. I would like you both to stay after class so I can speak with you both privately."

"Ok." Alex and Hermione nods in agreement before McGonagall stands up.

"I would like you Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley to stay after class as well." McGonagall gives the two boys a hard look and they both nod, "Now class, I will come around to see if all of you understand what was on the board. All of you may whisper to the person next to you, because the person next to you will be your partner for the year and all the years you have this class together. So this is the time to get to know your new friend."

McGonagall turns to Harry and the red head and they whisper to each other what was on the board.

Alex turns to Hermione nervously.

"I don't think I'm going to do well in this class." Alex whispers frighten.

"You will be perfectly fine Alex." Hermione reassures before looking at Alex's notebook to see she is only one fourth of the way through, "Can you read my writing fine?"

"Ya." Alex whispers.

"Would you like me to write down the rest since we only have..." Hermione looks at her watch, "two minutes left of class."

"Yes please." Hermione smiles, taking Alex's quill and writes what was on the board neatly into Alex's notebook.

**Please review guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page that an amazing person by the name of Elena Rain created for me! Thank you Elena! /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**Chapter 9**

_Last Time:_

"_You will be perfectly fine Alex." Hermione reassures before looking at Alex's notebook to see she is only one fourth of the way through, "Can you read my writing fine?"_

"_Ya." Alex whispers._

"_Would you like me to write down the rest since we only have..." Hermione looks at her watch, "two minutes left of class."_

"_Yes please." Hermione smiles, taking Alex's quill and writes what was on the board neatly into Alex's notebook._

_Now:_

Alex and Hermione walk out with the other Gryffindors and Slytherins to their Flying class.

"Gryffindors on the right, Slytherins on the left." Madam Hooch orders the class. Hermione takes Alex's hand and they stand side by side in the line. Harry is on Alex's right with the red head on Harry's right, "Good class. Now you place your hand over the broom and say 'up'."

Alex sticks her right hand over the broom.

"Up." The broom flies up and into her hand. Alex smiles as Hermione returns it.

"Up." Hermione's broom just rolls across the grass, "Up."

"Order it." Alex whispers.

"Up." Hermione's broom flies up into Hermione's hand. Hermione grins and winks at Alex in thanks.

Alex looks at Harry to see his broom in his hand. She looks at the red head in time to see the broom hit him in the nose. Alex snorts as Harry bursts out laughing.

"Shut up Harry." The red head glares playfully. Alex giggles and looks across to see Malfoy standing across from her with a glare. Alex smiles innocently after rolling her eyes.

"Now, mount your brooms and lean forward a bit. Don't want you falling off the end." Madam Hooch demonstrates what they are supposed to do and Alex copies, "Now keep your feet flat on the ground and when you want to go up you push off. But we are not going into the air until our next lesson."

Alex hears Hermione gasp and looks at her to see her looking at a boy, who is floating in the air.

"HELP!" The boy shouts as the broom takes off into the air quickly. Alex pushes off the ground and speeds after the boy.

Soon the boy hangs on a lamppost that is hanging on the castle wall. Alex flies over to him and grabs his sweaty hand.

"It's ok, I got you." Alex tells him as his cloak begins to rip. She flies closer to him and wraps her arm around his waist. She leans to one side to keep her balance just as the cloak rips in half. The boy falls and drags her down to the ground. Alex falls off the broom and the impact breaks her left arm that the boy landed on.

Alex groans as the boy apologizes through his tears over and over, holding his wrist that broke from the fall.

"It's ok." Alex answers through clenched teeth.

"Move out of my way." Madam Hooch snaps at the class, who gathered around the boy and Alex. Madam Hooch kneels down next to them and helps them both up, "Ms. Granger, you help Ms. Russo up to the infirmary as I help Mr. Longbottom."

"Ok Professor." Hermione wraps her arm around Alex's waist and they begin to walk toward the entrance of the school, blocking out Madam Hooch ordering the class to stay on the ground.

~H&A~

Harry watches Alex fly into the air to help Neville Longbottom, who Harry met on the train and the night before in the first year boys' dorm.

"Who is that?" Harry hears Ron ask next to him.

"My friend Alex Russo." Harry smiles as Alex grabs Neville's hand.

"How do you know her?"

"I met her at Ollivander's when I was getting my wand. She's pretty cool."

"Why don't you hang out with her? Maybe all three of us could be friends."

"Maybe. She's always with that one girl who always answers the questions in classes."

"That know-it-all Granger girl?"

"Yup."

"So that means Russo would be a know-it-all too. Surely Granger wouldn't be able to make friends with her know-it-all attitude."

What they don't know is Hermione is listening from behind them. Tears fill her eyes now second guessing her's and Alex's friendship.

~A&H~

In the hospital wing, Alex is sitting on the bed after drinking the medicine that the nurse, doctor, person gave her.

"May I ask you something Alex?" Hermione asks shyly.

"Of course Hermione. Why are you crying?" Alex asks looking Hermione in the eye.

"Are you really my friend or just trying to make me feel better?" Alex's mouth drops open in shock and hurt.

"Hermione, you are my friend. You have been since yesterday. Truthfully you are my second friend I made in my whole life. Harry was my first and we met last week. Charlie is my friend too, but I haven't seen him since I was adopted. If you count Dumbledore and McGonagall, then that's a total of five. I have never had a friend before so no. No I'm not trying to make you feel better and no you are not a charity case either. You are my friend and will be for the rest of our lives." Alex stared Hermione in the eye as she spoke and being completely honest.

Tears fall from Hermione's eyes as she climbs onto the bed and buries her face into Alex's shoulder and hugging her close.

Alex puts stray pieces of hair behind Hermione's ear and kisses her forehead.

"Who gave you that idea Hermy?" Alex asks softly.

"Hermy?" Hermione asks wiping her eyes to rid the tears.

"Your nickname." Alex grins before her face going back to serious, "But who gave you that idea?"

"I overheard that red head and Harry talking." Hermione whispers as Alex's eyes narrow.

"I'm going to have a serious talk with those two."

"It's not Harry who said it, it was the red head."

"I guess I get to punch him for trying to ruin our friendship." Alex clenches her right fist, making the knuckles crack, "By the way, who is the nurse person in here?"

"Madam Pomfrey." Hermione smiles knowing there is no changing Alex's mind once it's set.

"Ok."

"How's your arm?"

"Better." Alex smiles as Madam Pomfrey walks over.

"Ok Ms. Russo, we are going to put your arm in a sling for three days for it to finish healing. I hope you are right handed." Madam Pomfrey gives Alex a smile.

"I am right handed." Alex confirms.

"Good. Now let's get your arm in the sling and you are set to go to your Charms class, since you are twenty minutes late." Madam Pomfrey immediately puts Alex's left arm in a sling before sending her and Hermione out and to their Charms class.

**And so Alex is out of get Ron. : ) Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page that an amazing person by the name of Elena Rain created for me! Thank you Elena! /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**Chapter 10**

_Last Time:_

"_Ok Ms. Russo, we are going to put your arm in a sling for three days for it to finish healing. I hope you are right handed." Madam Pomfrey gives Alex a smile._

"_I am right handed." Alex confirms._

"_Good. Now let's get your arm in the sling and you are set to go to your Charms class, since you are twenty minutes late." Madam Pomfrey immediately puts Alex's left arm in a sling before sending her and Hermione out and to their Charms class._

_Now:_

Hermione opens the door to the Charms classroom on October 31st. Alex skips in after Hermione. They take their seats with Alex sitting next to Harry in the back row and Hermione and Ron sitting side by side. Alex hasn't spoke to Harry since that first day of classes or even got even with Ron. Alex glares at the back of Ron's head ignoring Flitwick talking.

"Ms. Russo are you listening?" Alex looks up at Flitwick.

"I'm sorry?" Alex questions with her eyebrow raised.

"Ms. Russo stay after class." Alex shrugs her shoulders and packs her bag. She's clearly not in the mood for class today. She stands up, slaps Ron in the head before storming out of the classroom before Flitwick could respond.

Alex takes off running down the hallway and to McGonagall's classroom. Once she reaches it, she slams the door open and runs at her and dives into her arms.

"What's wrong?" McGonagall whispers hugging Alex closer, both ignoring the class full of 7th years.

"The Weasley boy was trying to ruin mine and Hermione's friendship." Alex confesses finally letting all the hurt and pain show as she cries into McGonagall's arms. McGonagall hugs Alex tighter and kneels down.

"Sweetie, I know you are hurting but ignore him. He can't hurt you and Hermione if your friendship gets stronger and stronger."

Alex nods and keeps her face hidden as she wipes her tears away. Suddenly the bell rings and the next class begins.

~H&A~

Alex walks to the closest washroom and opens the door. She walks in to see someone in the window.

"Uhm... hi?" Alex greets nervously.

"Who are you?" The girl asks.

"Uhh... Alex Russo. You?"

"People call me Moaning Myrtle." Myrtle glares at Alex.

"It's nice to meet you." Alex walks over to a stall.

As she washes her hands Myrtle is sitting on a sink staring at her.

"I think I know you. You look a lot like the girl who lived here for a few weeks." Alex raises an eyebrow, "This one little girl was brought here before getting adopted."

"How many years ago?" Alex asks.

"Six." Alex smiles.

"That was me. McGonagall saved me from my abusive father." Myrtle smiles her very first smile in years.

"You were the talk around all ghosts." Myrtle waves at Alex before disappearing through a wall. As Alex walk to the door Myrtle returns with a frown.

"Go to the first floor washroom. Your friend needs you." Myrtle orders before disappearing to her window. Alex takes off to the washroom and as she bangs the door open out of breath, she hears crying.

"Hermy?" Alex whispers panting.

"A... Alex?" Alex hears Hermione's sniffles.

"Ya, it's me. Let me in." Alex taps on the door and Hermione unlocks it.

Alex steps in and locks the door before pulling Hermione into a hug. Hermione sobs into Alex's shoulder as Alex rubs her back soothingly.

~A&H~

After a few minutes they are sitting on the floor talking.

"He says 'it's no wonder why she doesn't have any friends'." Hermione finishes in a whisper. Alex shakes her head.

"Hermy, ignore him. You and I are best friends. Yes, the idiot has more friends than us, but we just need each other." Alex hugs Hermione tightly as Hermione wipes her eyes.

"Thank you Alex. You're my best friend too." Hermione kisses Alex's cheek as there is a grunt.

Alex and Hermione looks at each other confused before they stand up and Alex unlocks and opens the door.

They gasp in shock when they see a mountain troll standing in front of them.

They hear running footsteps and Alex sees Harry and Ron appear at the door.

"Hermione! Alex! Move!" Harry shouts as the troll raises his club. Alex runs to the sinks as Hermione goes back into the stall and dives to the ground as the club smashes through the stalls.

"HERMY! MOVE!" Alex screams as the club rises. Hermione crawls forward as the club smashes through the stalls again.

"Alex! Move!" Harry shouts. Alex's eyes widen in fear as the troll advances on her. Alex screams as the troll grabs her leg and pulls her out of her hiding place.

She hangs upside down and as the club rises to kill her, she grabs the troll's arm and dodges the swings.

Alex hears pounding in her ears and her breathing comes in pants. The troll lets her go and Alex lands on the ground with a bang. Her head hits the ground roughly and Hermione runs over to her. She grabs Alex's arm and pulls her to the sinks.

"Swish and flick!" Hermione calls to Ron as Alex's eyes rolls into her head and she blacks out, "ALEX!" Hermione covers her mouth in fear as blood flows from Alex's head. The troll collapses on the ground as Hermione shakes Alex's arm, "Alex, wake up!"

"Explain yourselves!" Hermione's head snaps up and she sees McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell.

"Professor McGonagall! Help!" Hermione shouts over the grunts the troll makes. McGonagall looks over at Hermione and gasps seeing her daughter. McGonagall rushes over and kneels down next to Hermione in Alex's blood. She pulls out her wand and mutters words that Hermione couldn't catch.

Hermione sobs wrapping her arms around her as she watches the blood flow back into Alex's head. Soon Alex gasps and opens her eyes.

McGonagall sighs in relief and helps Alex sit up before hugging her close. She wraps her right arm around Hermione's shoulders and pulls her into the hug knowing she and Alex are basically sisters.

**Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page that an amazing person by the name of Elena Rain created for me! Thank you Elena! /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**Chapter 11**

_Last Time:_

"_Professor McGonagall! Help!" Hermione shouts over the grunts the troll makes. McGonagall looks over at Hermione and gasps seeing her daughter. McGonagall rushes over and kneels down next to Hermione in Alex's blood. She pulls out her wand and mutters words that Hermione couldn't catch._

_Hermione sobs wrapping her arms around her as she watches the blood flow back into Alex's head. Soon Alex gasps and opens her eyes._

_McGonagall sighs in relief and helps Alex sit up before hugging her close. She wraps her right arm around Hermione's shoulders and pulls her into the hug knowing she and Alex are basically sisters._

_Now:_

After school a week later, Alex is sitting on the couch next to the fire writing her Defence Against the Dark Arts essay. Hermione is hanging out with her new friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Ever since the day with the troll, Hermione, Harry and Ron have become friends. Alex would have nothing to do with Ron and each time Hermione invites her to hang out with the guys, Alex would come up with an excuse not to.

As Alex writes her last few words of her essay, the door to the common room opens. Alex hears three sets of feet and begins to pack her homework into her bag.

"Hey Alex." Alex looks up with her neutral face and sees Harry, Ron and Hermione standing in front of her.

"You do know the essay isn't due for another four weeks right?" Hermione asks Alex softly.

"I know. But you also know that I take a long time to write. Plus we have a test tomorrow that I have to study for." Alex grabs her bag and walks around the group.

Hermione sighs as tears fill her eyes. Alex is her best friend and she doesn't know what is wrong with her.

"What is wrong with your friend?" Ron asks Hermione.

"I don't know." Hermione frowns staring at the stairs where Alex disappeared.

~H&A~

Alex walks down the hill at 9pm. She couldn't stand being in the same room as Harry and Ron, nor could she stand being in the dorm with Hermione. There is a light breeze making Alex's hair blow around her.

"Ms. Russo." Alex jumps and turns around to see...

"Professor Snape." Alex whispers.

"You're not supposed to be out and about." Snape narrows his eyes at Alex, but Alex could see that they are softer than in class.

"I'm sorry sir. I just couldn't handle being in the common room or dorm any longer." Alex admits quietly.

"Ok Ms. Russo. You, myself and Professor McGonagall need to have a talk." Snape signals for Alex to begin to walk to the castle and she does so.

As they walk up to Gryffindor Tower it was silent... a comfortable silence at that.

~A&H~

As they arrive to McGonagall's office door, where McGonagall is grading tests, Snape opens the door.

"Step in." Alex steps into the office and rubs her cold arms. Snape signals for Alex to sit down in a chair and Snape joins her in the other chair.

"What may I do for you Severus?" McGonagall asks.

"Ms. Russo here was walking around outside." Snape answers. McGonagall looks at Alex who is now looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry Professor. I know it is wrong because we are supposed to be in our common rooms now, but I wasn't comfortable and..." Alex stops speaking and looks up at McGonagall.

Tears fill her eyes as she finally cracks.

"Hermione is friends with Harry and Ron. After Ron hurting both of us, Hermione forgave him and I can't. Hermione keeps inviting me to hang out with the guys, but I turn it down. I just want my best friend back." Alex breaks down crying and McGonagall immediately gets it. Alex lost her best friend to Ron and Harry. Sure she is friends with Harry, but it's like Ron replaced her original place. She doesn't fit in at home in New York, and now she doesn't fit in with her friends.

"Alex, I'm sorry about this, but you will have to serve detention with Hagrid next week." McGonagall tells the eleven year old strictly yet softly.

"I don't mind." Alex whispers as McGonagall hugs her tightly.

~H&A~

Alex sits in the stands watching Harry catch the golden snitch in the Quidditch game. Hermione is with Ron and Hagrid as normal. It is two days after Alex was caught by Snape and McGonagall gave Alex a detention, which is next week on Wednesday.

After Gryffindor wins the match, Alex quickly leaves and takes off to the Black Lake.

Once she arrives she sits down on her regular rock and buries her face into her knees. She has been going to the lake to get away from Hermione, Ron and Harry. She signature spot is surrounded by trees and her rock is at the edge of the lake. The front of the rock has shallow water and has a calming feeling.

After a few minutes of relaxing, Alex stares out at the water. She hears a branch snap behind her, causing her to turn around.

Soon a familiar person breaking into her spot. It's Draco Malfoy.

"Hey Russo." Malfoy greets. Alex's eyes secretly widen in surprise. Malfoy is actually being civil.

"Hey Malfoy. Whatcha doing here?" Alex asks softly.

"I come here to think once in a while. Why aren't you with Potter, Weasel and Granger?"

"I don't like Ron. I'm not friends with him. Mostly since he hurt me and Hermione. Hermione is friends with both boys and I don't want anything to do with Ron." Alex crosses her arms and turns back to the water. Malfoy climbs onto the rock and sits down next to her.

"You know, for a mudblood you're not half bad." Malfoy admits. Alex looks at him shocked.

"Can you please not call me a mudblood?"

"I'm sorry Alex. But you're not half bad for a Gryffindor. Is that better?"

"Actually yes. Thank you Draco." Alex gives Malfoy a small smile. Malfoy returns it with one of his own.

"When you need someone to talk to, just pass me a note in one of our classes and this spot could be our meeting spot."

"Are you sure you won't blackmail me if I agree?"

"I promise." Alex and Malfoy shake hands to seal the promise.

Surprisingly the two of them become friends and Alex has someone to talk to in private.

_It's like a spy mission_. Alex thinks happily before she and Malfoy begin to talk about classes and their home lives.

**Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page that an amazing person by the name of Elena Rain created for me! Thank you Elena! /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**Chapter 12**

_Last Time:_

"_Are you sure you won't blackmail me if I agree?"_

"_I promise." Alex and Malfoy shake hands to seal the promise._

_Surprisingly the two of them become friends and Alex has someone to talk to in private._

_It's like a spy mission. Alex thinks happily before she and Malfoy begin to talk about classes and their home lives._

_Now:_

Alex walks outside and down to Hagrid's hut to see Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco all standing there with Filch and Hagrid.

"Ah, our last rule breaker." Filch smirks.

Alex rolls her eyes and crosses her arms keeping her face neutral.

"So what are we doing?" Alex asks dully.

Hermione stares at Alex, trying to catch her best friend's eye but Alex just looks away.

"We are going into the forest to find out who is killing unicorns." Hagrid answers.

"Ah, let's go." Hagrid leads them into the forest and Alex just walks with them, keeping her arms crossed.

As they do deeper and deeper into the forest, Hermione slows down so she is walking next to Alex.

"Hey." Hermione smiles.

"What do you want? Surely you want to go walk with Weaslebee and Harry." Alex snaps glaring ahead of her. Hermione's mouth drops open in hurt and shock.

"What did Ron ever do to you?" Hermione stops walks as Alex does.

"Are you forgetting that he hurt YOU?! Are you forgetting he tried to break our friendship? Are you forgetting that he has now succeeded? Fine, I'm done. I'm done hurting over him ruining our friendship. I'm done being your friend. I'm just done with all this pain and crying every night over you being his and Harry's friend instead of mine. I know you tried to get me involved but didn't you see that I just wanted my best friend back? Did you see that I just wanted to be with you and no one else? I just wanted it to be us like it was at the beginning to year before that stupid troll. I was the one who stuck up for you and stuck with you through everything. But it's now over. Now go hang out with the Weasel and Harry. I don't care." Alex shakes her head and goes back to following the group.

Hermione stares at Alex's original spot where she once stood and lets her tears fall. She has her answer of why Alex and Hermione friendship fell out. But there is no one to blame but herself.

Hermione wipes her tears away and just as she takes her first step she realizes she is alone. She looks around her to see no light and no one in sight.

Hermione's breathing picks up as she begins to panic.

~A&H~

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asks looking around as they head back to the castle. Alex freezes in her spot now realizing that Hermione wasn't with them when they served their detention. Hagrid is in his hut, Draco is in the castle and Ron and Harry are just a few feet in front of her. But there is no sign of Hermione.

"Is she still in the forest?" Harry asks. Both guys don't notice Alex turn around and is now running into the forest.

~H&A~

Alex runs full speed the way the group went in. Alex whispers the spell she heard Snape and McGonagall say a few times to light their wands.

"HERMIONE?!" Alex calls still running. As she arrives to where she snapped at Hermione, she hears breathing, "Hermione?"

"A... Alex?" Alex turns and walks toward where she heard Hermione's voice. She trips over a branch and hits the ground roughly. She points her wand until the light lands on the crying, dirty and bleeding Hermione.

"Hermione." Alex sighs in relief tackling Hermione with a hug, "Are you ok?"

Hermione hugs Alex back tightly and breaks down crying into Alex's shoulder.

After a few minutes if crying and hugging, the two of them heads back the way Alex came in, and ends up standing behind Hagrid's hut. Hermione tightens her grip of Alex's hand and Alex returns it. The two of them walk up to the castle where a group of teachers are standing together. To Alex's shock, McGonagall, Hagrid and Dumbledore are in the group with Snape.

"There they are!" A teacher calls. Every teacher's head turns to them and Alex hears McGonagall sigh in relief.

"Thank God you both are ok. Madam Pomfrey will check up on you to make sure everything is fine. Come on." McGonagall grabs Alex's arm gently and pulls them up to the Hospital Wing.

~A&H~

Alex and Hermione walks into the Common Room at midnight after McGonagall informing them to stay in bed and rest tomorrow. They silently head up to their dorm and as soon as they change and crawl into bed, they are out like a light.

The next morning, Alex rolls over to only land on the floor with a bang. She groans but only grabs her pillow and goes back to sleep on the floor.

Hermione opens her eyes a few hours later and sits up to see Alex asleep on the floor. She giggles silently and fights a grin.

"Go ahead and laugh." Hermione hears Alex's voice. She looks closely at Alex to see a smile on her face. Hermione bursts out laughing and crawls out of bed and helps Alex up. Once Alex is on her bed, she gives Hermione a hug, "I'm sorry about yesterday."

Hermione hugs Alex back tightly and sits down next to her.

"If you told me you didn't like Ron, I would have spent time with you alone. I know it is difficult to talk about your emotions but it would help. We could have gotten everything sorted out. I love you Alex, you're my best friend and always will be. You are first, way before Ron and Harry." Hermione admits. Alex looks up at Hermione with tears in her brown eyes.

"I love you too Hermione." Alex hugs her tighter not ready to let go, "I don't want to lose you."

"You will never lose me. Never. Not for a million years. You are stuck with me forever and always."

**Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page that an amazing person by the name of Elena Rain created for me! Thank you Elena! /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**Chapter 13**

_Last Time:_

"_If you told me you didn't like Ron, I would have spent time with you alone. I know it is difficult to talk about your emotions but it would help. We could have gotten everything sorted out. I love you Alex, you're my best friend and always will be. You are first, way before Ron and Harry." Hermione admits. Alex looks up at Hermione with tears in her brown eyes._

"_I love you too Hermione." Alex hugs her tighter not ready to let go, "I don't want to lose you."_

"_You will never lose me. Never. Not for a million years. You are stuck with me forever and always."_

_Now:_

As Christmas holidays arrive, Alex invites Hermione over to her New York home. Hermione sent a letter to her parents asking if it's ok with them, and they agreed only if Alex will come over to them next year.

Alex packs her clothes and homework that she has for over Christmas break.

"ALEX!" Hermione cheers skipping into their dorm.

"HERMIONE!" Alex mimics.

"Done packing?"

"Just finished." Alex closes her trunk and locks it. Hermione picks up her trunk and Alex picks up her's before they both walk out.

~H&A~

After Hermione and Alex say goodbye to Harry and Ron, much to everyone's surprise, both girls walk outside to the carriages.

"Alex!" Alex turns around and smiles as McGonagall walk over to her.

"Mom!" Alex gives McGonagall a hug.

"Here's your Christmas present honey. But don't open it until Christmas morning." McGonagall hands Alex the beautiful wrapped gift.

"Thank you mom." Alex accepts the gift as McGonagall kisses her cheek.

~A&H~

Alex and Hermione walk together through the barrier of Kings Cross Station.

"Ms. Russo? Ms. Granger?" Both girls look up to see a man in a green robe, "My name is Kingsley. Dumbledore and McGonagall asked me to take you to and from New York every year you go."

The two eleven year olds nod and Kingsley leads them outside before they disappear into the setting sun.

~H&A~

Alex leads Hermione into the Waverly Substation which is completely empty.

"Are you sure we're allowed in here?" Hermione asks as Alex closes the door and locks it.

"Yes. My parents own it." Alex takes Hermione's trunk and leads her to the Wizard Lair.

At the entrance of the lair, Alex places her hand on the door until the door glows. Once it glows she removes her hand and opens the door.

"Go in." Hermione walks inside first then Alex follows. The door closes on its own as Alex carries the trunks in.

"Wow, what is this?" Hermione asks breathless.

"The Wizard Lair. It's where Ramona, Max, Justin and I do our wizard lessons and homework." Alex explains placing the trunks on the floor and opens her's. She takes out her homework and puts it up on her shelf. Hermione takes out her's and places it next to Alex's.

Once locking their trunks again, Alex takes Hermione's hand and they walk out of the Wizard Lair.

"This is the living room, kitchen and dining room." Alex informs Hermione before taking her upstairs, "That's Justin's and Max's room." Alex points at the last door in the hallway, "That's mom's and dad's." Alex points at the room next to Justin's, "And this is mine and Ramona's." Alex opens the door on the right, "Across from us is the bathroom."

Alex walks into her room with Hermione following. Hermione smiles seeing the room painted purple with two beds.

"How do you tell the difference between yours and Ramona's?" Hermione asks.

"I'm on the right and she's on the left. But I promised her to make our names like I did for Maxi and Justin. Plus going to do the same with our doors." Alex smiles.

Alex places their trunks at the end of her bed before walking over to her and Ramona's closet and pulls out a few blankets and two pillows. She puts them on her bed before going on the floor and pulls out the hidden bed that slides under the bed when not being used. Ramona has the same along with Justin and Max. The hidden beds are only used for sleepovers.

Once the bed is out, Alex makes Hermione's bed and places the pillows down once finished.

"Just a heads up, Ramona is scared of the dark so I hope you don't mind her nightlight."

"I don't mind at all so don't worry." Hermione reassures.

"Great! Mom and dad would be picking up my siblings from school. Would you like to do our homework?" Alex asks after checking the time, which says 3:00pm.

"Sure." Hermione follows Alex out of their bedroom and to the Wizard Lair.

~A&H~

As they finish their Potions homework, they hear the front door open and close.

"Kids, go to the Wizard Lair and begin your studies. I will be there in a moment." Alex hears Jerry order.

"Fine." They hear thuds meaning that Ramona, Max and Justin put their bags on the floor next to the door.

Alex looks at Hermione with a smile before they put their Potions homework on the side and begin to write their Transfiguration essays.

Not even a second later the lair's door opens.

"ALEX!" Alex opens her arms and catches Ramona in time, "You're home!" Ramona hugs Alex tightly as Max runs over and tackles her with a hug as well.

"Yes guys I'm home for Christmas." Alex laughs. Ramona moves so she is sitting on Alex's lap as Max sits next to them.

"Who's that?" Alex looks up at Justin to see him pointing at Hermione.

"My best friend Hermione Granger. Hermione that's my older foster brother Justin. These two are my younger foster brother and sister, Max and Ramona." Alex introduces, "Max is ten, Ramona is nine and Justin is thirteen."

"It's nice to meet you." Hermione smiles at Max and Ramona before looking at Justin, fighting to keep her smile.

"It's nice to meet you too." Justin answers coldly.

Before another word is spoken the door opens and they hear two sets of feet meaning Theresa and Jerry are walking in.

"ALEX!" Ramona and Max jumps out of the way as Theresa hugs Alex tightly.

"I'm fine mom." Alex promises hugging Theresa back with a smile.

"Alex!" Jerry hugs Alex next tightly.

"Hi dad." Alex smiles happily, "Mom, dad this is my best friend Hermione. Hermione, this is my foster parents Theresa and Jerry." Hermione waves at them shyly.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Russo." Hermione nods.

"Call us by our first names sweetie. But it's nice to meet you too Hermione." Theresa smiles.

"Ok kids, let's start our wizard lesson. Alex, what are you doing?" Jerry asks as Ramona, Justin and Max walks over to the table.

"Hermione and I are doing our homework for Christmas break." Alex asks.

"Ok. Would you like your iPod?" Jerry picks up Alex's black iPod and hands it to her.

"Thanks dad." Alex turns on her iPod before handing Hermione a headphone and she puts the other in her ear. The two girls ignore the wizard lesson and just work on their homework together.

**Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page that an amazing person by the name of Elena Rain created for me! Thank you Elena! /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**Chapter 14**

_Last Time:_

"_Hermione and I are doing our homework for Christmas break." Alex asks._

"_Ok. Would you like your iPod?" Jerry picks up Alex's black iPod and hands it to her._

"_Thanks dad." Alex turns on her iPod before handing Hermione a headphone and she puts the other in her ear. The two girls ignore the wizard lesson and just work on their homework together._

_Now:_

It is Christmas morning and Ramona jumps on Alex's bed.

"Alex! Wake up!" Ramona giggles. She has already woken up Max, Justin, Theresa, Jerry and Hermione.

"Mmmm." Alex rolls over so she is on her back.

"ALEX!" Ramona whines. To her surprise, Alex grabs her waist and pulls her down.

"I gotcha!" Alex laughs. She climbs off her bed and carries Ramona upside down downstairs. Ramona giggles all the way down holding onto Alex's leg to keep from falling.

Once downstairs, Theresa looks at her two daughters.

"ALEX! PUT RAMONA DOWN NOW!" Theresa screams. Alex jumps and quickly puts Ramona down gently. Theresa walks over to the eleven year old and pulls the nine year old away, "YOU COULD HAVE HURT HER YOU MONSTER!"

Tears fill Alex's eyes as fear and hurt fill them a lot faster.

"I... I..." Alex tries to apologize but Theresa ignores her. The adult grabs the collar of Alex's pj top and pulls her closer and begins to scream swear words into her face.

Hermione watches in shock from the couch before getting up and running over.

"MRS. RUSSO! CAN'T YOU SEE YOU'RE SCARING HER?!" Hermione shouts ripping Theresa's hand from Alex's shirt and keeps the younger girl behind her, "Back off and leave her alone! They were playing and Alex wouldn't hurt Ramona. Ramona was laughing! You know what? I'm going to write a letter to Alex's REAL mother to come and get us. If we stay you are just going to hurt Alex." Hermione glares at Theresa before gently pulling Alex into a hug and takes her upstairs.

Hermione immediately pulls out a parchment and begins to write to McGonagall. Alex winces hearing Jerry and Theresa screaming at each other before the door slams shut.

"Hermione." Alex whimpers. Hermione looks up at Alex from her writing and opens her arms. Alex walks over and sits down beside Hermione on the floor and buries her face into her neck. Alex begins to cry and Hermione holds her close as she continues to write.

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_Professor, Alex really needs you. Mrs. Russo was just screaming at her and looked like she was going to hurt her._

_Please come and get us._

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione ties the letter to Alex's owl before sending her off.

Alex and Hermione stayed upstairs for the day and never left to go get food or anything. No one came upstairs at all either.

Just then there is tapping on Alex's window and both girls look to see McGonagall. Hermione helps Alex to her feet to only have her collapse on her bed. Hermione opens the window and McGonagall steps in.

Immediately McGonagall flicks her wand and all their school stuff and trunks are packed and sent to Hogwarts.

"Stay here honey." McGonagall kisses Alex's forehead and gives her a hug, "I will be right back." McGonagall gives Hermione a smile and once out of the room, McGonagall closes the door.

They hear McGonagall walk downstairs and not even seconds after shouting is heard. Alex covers her ears and Hermione pulls her into a hug.

"Shh, nothing will happen and you are safe. McGonagall will protect us like I will protect you." Hermione tells Alex honestly.

"Thank you." Alex whispers hiding her face into Hermione's shoulder.

~H&A~

It has been a week since Hermione and Alex have arrived back at Hogwarts. Hermione told Alex about what is going on between her, Ron and Harry about solving a mystery and even asked Alex to join. Alex agreed and that is where they are now... the library.

"So someone is after the Philosopher's Stone." Alex concludes after they filled her in completely and caught her up to speed.

"Not just anyone. Snape." Harry answers.

"Why would he want it?" Alex questions.

"Eternal life." Ron smirks.

"We know that, but why would Snape want that?"

"Why would I want what?" The four eleven year olds look up to see Snape standing over them.

"Oh, it's just a survey we are making. If you could have eternal life, why would you want it?" Alex lies.

"I don't want it." Snape answers. Alex has always been his best student besides Hermione. Plus Alex isn't like other Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs or Slytherins. She's unique.

"Why?"

"Because it's pointless." Alex nods.

"Thank you sir." Snape watches Alex write something down before nodding and walking away.

"I told you!" Alex whispers.

"He could be lying." Harry argues.

"Whatever. I don't think it's Snape who is after the stone. But I believe someone is. I will help you."

~A&H~

April quickly arrives and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Alex have gotten along and all look at each other like best friends. They have all agreed they will go to the third floor and to go down and protect the stone.

Alex writes her final exam... Transfiguration. She is the final person in the classroom as McGonagall is at her desk beginning to mark them.

"Done!" Alex smiles as she sighs in relief. She gets up and carries her exam over to McGonagall.

"Well done. Sweetie, I need to talk to you about something important." McGonagall flicks her wand making the exams to disappear and an empty chair to appear next to her. Alex takes a seat worried.

"What is it mom?" Alex asks nervously.

"Dumbledore and I have found a new home for you and sadly they agreed to adopt you but it will cost you to miss the next four years. You won't return until your fifth year." Alex's mouth drops open in shock and hurt.

"WHAT?!" Alex screams standing up rapidly and the chair knocks over. Tears fill Alex's brown eyes before she takes off running out of the run and away from the new information.

McGonagall groans and rests her head on her folded arms on the table.

_Alex is going to hate me. She is going to hate me with a passion. I never even got a chance to tell her that she is going to be living with Cedric Diggory and Cedric's father._ McGonagall thinks.

**Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page that an amazing person by the name of Elena Rain created for me! Thank you Elena! /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**Chapter 15**

_Last Time:_

"_What is it mom?" Alex asks nervously._

"_Dumbledore and I have found a new home for you and sadly they agreed to adopt you but it will cost you to miss the next four years. You won't return until your fifth year." Alex's mouth drops open in shock and hurt._

"_WHAT?!" Alex screams standing up rapidly and the chair knocks over. Tears fill Alex's brown eyes before she takes off running out of the run and away from the new information._

_McGonagall groans and rests her head on her folded arms on the table._

_Alex is going to hate me. She is going to hate me with a passion. I never even got a chance to tell her that she is going to be living with Cedric Diggory and Cedric's father. McGonagall thinks._

_Now:_

Alex sits with Hermione on her bed. She has filled Hermione in and broke down crying.

"So I'm not going to be back until we're fifteen." Alex buries her face into her hands and starts to wipe her tears away.

"It's going to be alright Alex. We will always write and we will always be best friends." Hermione smiles and wipes her own tears away.

"Do you promise?" Alex's chin quivers.

"I promise on my life." Hermione stares Alex in the eye before pulling her into a hug, "I love you Alex. You are my best friend and my sister."

"I love you too." Alex hugs Hermione back, "You're my sister and best friend. Always and forever."

~H&A~

That night, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Alex meet up outside their rooms. The guys already know about Alex's fear and what McGonagall told her. They reassured that they will always be her best friends and basically brothers.

They walk down the stairs and into the common room. Alex stops them when hearing Trevor. She looks at the toad and sees movement in the chair.

"Quiet Trevor! You shouldn't be here!" Ron whispers.

"Neither should you." Alex sees Neville stand up, "You're sneaking out again aren't you? And this time taking Hermione and Alex with you."

"Go to bed Neville." Harry rolls his eyes.

"You're not going anywhere. I... I'll fight you." Neville raises his fists.

"Neville..." Alex starts.

"I'm sorry about this Neville." Alex's eyes widen as Neville goes stiff and lands on the ground frozen.

"What did you do Hermione?" Alex asks shocked.

"It's a charm where you are frozen. You can't speak. All you can do is blink and breathe." Hermione wraps her left arm around Alex's shoulder reassuring.

"Let's go save the day." Alex walks out of the common room and disappears to third floor.

On the third floor, Harry opens the door to find Fluffy, the three-headed dog, fast asleep.

"Snape's already been here." Harry whispers.

Alex shrugs her shoulders keeping quiet. She walks over to the trapdoor and starts to push Fluffy's paw off of it.

"Guys, help please." The three eleven year olds walk over and they push the paw off the trapdoor.

They hear growling as Harry opens the door. The four of them looks up to see Fluffy awake.

"JUMP!" Harry, Ron, Hermione and Alex all jump down to only end up landing on something rough, wet and hard.

The unknown stuff wraps itself around Alex's waist, neck, arms, legs and mouth.

"Don't move. This is Devil's Snare. If you move, it will only kill you faster. If you relax it won't kill you... as fast." Alex hears Hermione speak.

"Kill us faster? Oh ya, now I could relax!" Ron panics. Alex begins to choke as the snare begins to strangle her.

"HERMIONE!" Harry and Ron shouts. Alex begins to lose oxygen as her ears start to ring.

As her eyes begin to get fuzzy Alex hits the stone floor.

"ALEX!" Hermione lifts Alex's head as Alex struggles to breathe.

"Ron and I will go ahead, you stay with Alex." Harry whispers.

"Ok. Good luck." Hermione agrees as Alex passes out in Hermione's grasp.

~A&H~

Alex weakly opens her eyes to find herself in the hospital wing with McGonagall sitting in a chair next to her.

"Mom?" Alex asks weakly.

"Alex honey!" McGonagall smiles in relief and hugs the young girl gently, "I'm glad you are finally awake."

"How long have I been out?"

"School is already over. It's the end of the second week of summer break." Alex's eyes widen, "Don't worry, Dumbledore, Amos Diggory and I have a plan."

"What's that?"

"Amos is going to take care of you until you are fifteen. Because the Ministry of Magic informed me, that you will be in my care as soon as you turn fifteen. So Amos said he will adopt you until you are fifteen then you will officially be my daughter." Alex's eyes brighten immediately.

"Is that what you were trying to tell me?"

"Not fully. I got the full news last night."

"So I'm going to be going into the Diggory family's care until I'm fifteen?"

"Yes. Amos told me you will be going to Muggle School but will allow me bring you here for Christmas break and during the summer."

"What about my classes?"

"Your teachers and I will owl you your homework and Amos will help you."

"Ok." McGonagall kisses Alex's forehead happy she has her daughter back.

~H&A~

After McGonagall introduces Cedric and Amos to Alex, she kisses Alex's forehead before leaving.

Amos has changed Alex's name to Alex Diggory. Alex packs her school bag since it is now late September and Alex has been enrolled in Muggle School.

Amos works at the Ministry of Magic as Cedric Diggory is at Hogwarts. Alex is often left alone but Amos hired a House Elf to talk care of Alex.

"Bye Stale!" Alex calls into the house as she opens the front door.

"Goodbye Mistress Alex, have a great day at school." Stale smiles holding open the door so Alex doesn't have to.

"I will. Thank you for packing my lunch for me." Alex kisses Stale's cheek before waving and walking out into the early morning.

_I really miss Hogwarts._ Alex thinks, _I hope time will fly by so I can return._

**Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page that an amazing person by the name of Elena Rain created for me! Thank you Elena! /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**Chapter 16**

_Last Time:_

"_Bye Stale!" Alex calls into the house as she opens the front door._

"_Goodbye Mistress Alex, have a great day at school." Stale smiles holding open the door so Alex doesn't have to._

"_I will. Thank you for packing my lunch for me." Alex kisses Stale's cheek before waving and walking out into the early morning._

_I really miss Hogwarts. Alex thinks, I hope time will fly by so I can return._

_Now:_

Fourteen year old Alex Diggory rushes upstairs to pack her trunk after Amos informed her that Cedric has been chosen as a champion for the Triwizard Tournament.

The first task is in three hours and Amos wants to book them a room in Hogsmeade just for the tasks.

Once finished packing her trunk, Alex picks it up and runs down the stairs to the front door where Amos awaits with his on trunk.

"Let's go." Amos leads her to the fireplace. Alex has learned how to floo, but she can't get used to the feeling.

Alex disappears in the green flames and lands with a bang in the Hogs Head.

"You alright Alex?" Alex gets to her feet when hearing a familiar voice. She looks up and smiles seeing McGonagall.

"MOM!" Alex tackles her with a hug as Amos steps out of the fireplace.

"Ah, I see she found you. I'll take out trunks upstairs." Amos chuckles picking up Alex's trunk and disappears upstairs to the room he booked. There are two bedrooms, washroom and a small hallway that leads to the small bedrooms and the washroom.

"I missed you mom." Alex whispers, "The letters aren't enough."

"I know sweetie. But you are here for the tasks and next summer you will be back home." McGonagall reassures quietly.

"I know. But I hate not being here."

"I hate that you aren't here either. But you are here now."

"That's true. I love you mom."

"I love you too Alex." McGonagall kisses Alex's forehead not breaking the hug anytime soon.

~H&A~

Alex hugs Cedric tightly. Since a week in with Alex living with Amos and Cedric when she was eleven, Cedric became her older brother. Cedric is protective of Alex and protects her with the ends of the earth.

"Promise me you will be ok and stay safe." Alex whispers.

"I promise sis." Cedric smiles and kisses Alex's forehead, "I promise that nothing will happen. I WILL keep you safe."

Alex closes her eyes as her arms tighten around her seventeen year old brother.

Cedric hugs her closer protectively as he sees Rita Seeker walk into the tent.

"Ah, Cedric Diggory! Who is this? Is she your girlfriend?" Rita asks. Cedric forces himself not to cringe at her creepy snoopy voice.

"Actually, this is my little sister." Cedric answers. Alex looks up and hides her face back into Cedric's cloak.

"Aww, she's so cute!" Rita reaches forward and pinches Alex's cheek. Alex winces and pulls away. Alex shifts so she is looking at the entrance of the tent and is surprised to see Harry. Her best friend since they were eleven.

"Ced?" Alex asks softly saying her nickname she gave to Cedric once they became close.

"Yes Al?" Cedric asks looking down at her.

"May I say hi to my best friend?"

"Of course you may." Cedric kisses Alex's forehead once more before she runs over to Harry.

Alex jumps onto Harry's back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hey." Alex giggles. Harry freezes as Alex gets down and moves so she's in front of him.

"A... Alex?" Harry stutters. Alex smiles raising her eyebrow.

"Who else?"

"ALEX!" Harry tackles Alex with a hug surprised to see her. Alex's hair is longer, wavy and darker. She is taller, but still shorter than he is, and a lot more mature. Alex is wearing a blue t-shirt with stars and a white lace top underneath. The shirt is long and shows how she has grown up. Her brown eyes a lighter and sparkles when she smiles happily, "You look amazing."

Alex blushes not used to compliments.

"Thank you. Your hair is longer." Alex ruffles his hair before there is a nose that catches their attention.

"Harry." Alex's eyes widen recognizing Hermione's voice.

"Ya?" Harry whispers back.

"How are you doing?"

"Alright. You?"

"I'm ok..." Alex jumps back as Hermione barges into the tent and tackles Harry with a hug.

Suddenly there is a flash which causes Alex to turn to see Rita.

"Aww, wonderful." Rita smiles creepily, "Ahh, Cedric's little sister. Are you a huge fan of the famous Harry Potter? It's obvious that you lied to your brother about going to see a friend."

"I..." Alex starts before getting cut off.

"You are not supposed to be in here. Only friends and family are allowed in here." Alex sees a guy in a red outfit standing behind Rita with his arms cross.

"That's fine. I got what I came here for." Rita walks out of the tent.

"Alex?" Alex turns to see it is Hermione who spoke.

"Hey Hermione." Alex smiles.

"ALEX!" Hermione tackles Alex with a hug and Alex hugs her back tightly. Happy tears fall down both girls' cheeks, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Hermione."

"Are you staying? Are you back?"

"I'm only here to see the tasks since my brother is in it."

"Who's your brother?" Harry asks.

"Cedric Diggory." Harry's eyes widen, "Why are you dressed like that Harry? The Triwizard Tournament is supposed to be only for three champions. And you have to be seventeen."

"Someone entered my name and I was chosen." Alex's mouth drops open in shock.

"So let me get this straight. There are four champions."

"Yes."

"Two from Hogwarts, one from that all boys school and one from the all girls school."

"Correct." Alex breaks the hug and without speaking, runs over to Cedric. She hides in his arms and Cedric quickly knows something is wrong. He hugs her close protecting her from the world.

**Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page that an amazing person by the name of Elena Rain created for me! Thank you Elena! /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**Chapter 17**

_Last Time:_

"_Cedric Diggory." Harry's eyes widen, "Why are you dressed like that Harry? The Triwizard Tournament is supposed to be only for three champions. And you have to be seventeen."_

"_Someone entered my name and I was chosen." Alex's mouth drops open in shock._

"_So let me get this straight. There are four champions."_

"_Yes."_

"_Two from Hogwarts, one from that all boys school and one from the all girls school."_

"_Correct." Alex breaks the hug and without speaking, runs over to Cedric. She hides in his arms and Cedric quickly knows something is wrong. He hugs her close protecting her from the world._

_Now:_

Alex sits with Amos watching each champion complete the first task. Now it's Cedric's turn.

_Please don't get hurt brother!_ Alex shouts in her mind.

Alex sees a green dragon standing in the middle of the arena. She watches as Cedric steps into the arena. Alex leans against the railing watching Cedric defeat the dragon and get the golden egg. Alex releases the breath she didn't know she was holding in.

After Harry gets the golden egg, Alex runs to the tent and tackles Cedric with a hug.

"Are you ok? Please tell me you're ok!" Alex panics. Cedric pulls his sister close to him and kisses the top of her head that reaches his chest.

"I'm perfectly fine Al. I didn't even get hurt." Cedric promises. Cedric rubs Alex's back as she breaks down. She hides her face as Cedric moves them from side to side. Amos walks into the tent and pats Cedric on the back.

"Well done son." Amos smiles.

"Thanks dad." Cedric smiles. Just then Dumbledore walks in after announcing Cedric is in first, Harry is in second, Fleur is in third and Krum is in last.

"Alright champions, you are now free to do as you please." Dumbledore nods at Cedric, silently telling him to take Alex and Amos to Hogsmeade.

~H&A~

She can't sleep. She has gone to school by flooing to the house, then Stale would have her bag and lunch ready, then she would run out of the house to school.

The months pass by the same and Alex hasn't spoken to Harry, Ron or Hermione since the first task. It is now January and is the day of the second task.

"Amos, I don't want to go. I don't want to see Ced get hurt!" Alex argues. Amos narrows his eyes darkly.

"Get your ass moving!" Amos shouts. Alex flinches and fear immediately fills her brown eyes. Alex collapses onto the floor getting hit with a memory she wishes never existed.

_A tiny four year old Alex stares up at Daniel with fear in her big brown scared eyes._

"_Daddy, please don't!" Alex begs. Daniel smirks darkly and grabs Alex's tiny arms before throwing her into the wall. Alex crashes to the floor as blood drips down her face from her forehead._

"_You are a fucking bitch!" Daniel screams at the small girl. Daniel picks up a thick hardcover book and raises it._

"_DADDY NO!" Alex screams scared. Daniel ignores Alex and slams it into Alex's head. Tears fall from Alex's eyes as Daniel raises the book again before slamming in into the side of her face. Alex covers her head and curls into a ball before Daniel drops the book and begins to kick every inch of her body._

_Alex's vision begins to fuzzy as the kicks get stronger. Soon Alex blacks out._

_A few hours later, Alex opens her eyes to find Daniel besides her with a blanket around him. She finds her clothes ripped apart surrounding her. Fear, worry and disgust is shown on her face, as she gets up. She silently pulls out a towel and clothes from her drawers before disappearing into the washroom for a shower._

_After she showers and gets dressed she walks out to see Daniel standing in front of her dressed and angry._

"_Go to your room and stay there!" Daniel growls. Alex starts to run to her room when Daniel grabs her hair and slams her into the wall. He grabs her throat and slides her up the wall strangling her, "You do not speak nor do you do anything without asking. Got it?"_

_Alex begins to struggle for air as Daniel tightens his hold._

"_GOT IT?!"_

_Alex grasps for air as her vision begins to cloud over. Daniel scoffs before throwing her into her bedroom and slams her door._

_Alex chokes as she puts her hand to her throat as she lays on her stomach, on the wooden floor._

_She begins to sob not making a sound._

Alex moves back, coming out of the memory, until her back hits the wall. Amos grabs Alex's arm tightly and pushes her into the wall.

"If you don't do what I say I will take you to your father myself you little twit!" Amos tightens his grip to the point Alex knows she will have a bruise. She nods her head rapidly before Amos smirks and throws her to the door. Alex gets off the ground and just as she opens the door, Amos punches her back.

Trying not to cry in pain and fear, Alex runs down to the Black Lake where the second task is being held.

Alex struggles to keep the tears from spilling over. Her vision blurs and before she could wipes her eyes she crashes into someone. She closes her eyes waiting for the ground but warm arms wrap around her.

"Are you ok?" Alex opens her eyes to find familiar brown eyes, "Alex?"

"Max?" Max's eyes widen before he hugs Alex to him. He has grown so much that he is now taller even though he is younger.

"I missed you Alex. What happened? Why aren't you living in New York anymore? Why haven't you been at Hogwarts lately?" Max asks in a rush.

"Yo Max! You coming?" Alex winces hearing Justin's bossy voice.

"Dude! Manners!" Max snaps back.

"Whatever." Alex hears Justin's footsteps walk away before running feet come over.

"Max!" Alex looks passed Max to see a familiar face. The girl's eyes widen before she tackles Alex.

"ALLY!" Max chuckles watching his older sister and younger sister Ramona hug each other.

"I missed you Ramona." Alex whispers letting her tears fall. Max pulls Alex to him before someone clears their throat behind them.

Alex freezes seeing Amos.

"Alex..." Amos narrows his eyes.

"Leave my sister alone." Max growls immediately putting two and two together. He saw the forming bruise on Alex's arm since she is wearing a t-shirt and no coat.

"She's not your sister."

"Yes she is. She will always be a Russo. She has been my sister forever. Now get the heck away from us." Without another word Amos walks away, "Let's go."

Max grabs Alex's hand and drags her over to the final boat. The three of them climbs in and Max unzips his coat before pulling Alex to him and wraps his coat around her.

"Thank you." Alex hides her face shielding herself from the outside world. She's just happy that her two important siblings aren't angry that she ended up going to a new family.

**Please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page that an amazing person by the name of Elena Rain created for me! Thank you Elena! /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**Chapter 18**

_Last Time:_

"_Yes she is. She will always be a Russo. She has been my sister forever. Now get the heck away from us." Without another word Amos walks away, "Let's go." _

_Max grabs Alex's hand and drags her over to the final boat. The three of them climbs in and Max unzips his coat before pulling Alex to him and wraps his coat around her._

"_Thank you." Alex hides her face shielding herself from the outside world. She's just happy that her two important siblings aren't angry that she ended up going to a new family._

_Now:_

Alex leans against the railing of the dock as they all watch the second task. Max's arms are tightly around her with his coat still around them both. Ramona is next to them, her left hand gripping Alex's t-shirt.

From the corner of her eye Alex sees Amos slowly making his way over to her.

_Oh crap. I'm scared. Please. Please someone see this. I... I don't want to go back with him!_ Alex panics in her mind.

Max feels Alex stiffen and sees Amos not even two people away.

"Hey kids, how do you like the task?" Amos asks standing next to Max and Alex.

Ramona looks up and glares.

"I don't like you. You hurt Ally." Ramona takes Alex's hand and Max shifts Alex unnoticeable to his right so he is in between Alex and Amos.

"Shut the hell up twit!" Amos growls but Ramona doesn't flinch. Before anyone could say anything a fist comes into contact with Amos's jaw. Amos falls over the railing and crashes into the water below.

"Stay the hell away from my siblings!" Alex looks up in shock to see Justin.

"Alex isn't your sibling idiot." Amos snaps as he climbs up onto the dock.

"She's been my little sister since she joined out family. It's not my fault that our mother fucked it up." Alex's mouth drops open in shock, sure she heard him swear before but never to an adult.

"Then take the slut home with you."

"I will." Justin storms up to Amos and punches him in the stomach before kneeing him in the face.

To everyone's surprise all this goes unnoticed to everyone around them. Justin walks over to Alex and pulls her into a hug.

"I'm sorry for hurting you over the years Alex. I'm sorry I just realized this." Justin whispers calmly, "Now let's get you home."

~H&A~

Alex follows Max up toward the castle with Justin leading and Ramona holding her hand tightly.

"I'm scared." Alex whispers fearful.

"Scared of what?" Ramona asks as they all come to a halt.

"I'm scared of what will happen. If I get removed from Amos and Cedric where will I live?"

Justin sighs and pulls Alex into a hug.

"We love you Alex. Either you will come and live with us back in New York or you will live here at Hogwarts with McGonagall. You have nothing to worry about."

"Really?" Alex asks looking up at Justin with her big brown eyes.

"Really." Justin smiles down at Alex not happy that he hurt his little sister all those years ago.

Alex smiles softly and hugs Justin tightly. Max and Ramona look at each other with smiles and join the hug.

~A&H~

The siblings sit together in Dumbledore's office waiting for McGonagall to arrive. Dumbledore is sitting behind his desk working on some paperwork. Suddenly the door opens and the siblings turn around as Dumbledore looks up... there is McGonagall.

"MOM!" Alex gets up and runs over to McGonagall tackling her with a hug.

"Hey honey." McGonagall smiles hugging Alex to her.

"Minerva, it turns out Amos has been abusing Alex." Dumbledore announces. McGonagall looks down at Alex in surprise.

"Honey, I'm so sorry. I... I didn't know..." McGonagall whispers in shock.

"It just started recently mom." Alex admits, "I don't blame you mom. He has been hurting me verbally and just today started to hit me. He threatened me saying he will take me back to my real dad."

McGonagall's mouth drops open pulling Alex closer to her protectively.

"That will never happen Alex. I won't let it." McGonagall feels Alex tremble telling her she has finally started to let out all the pain and fear, "You will never go back there."

"Where will she live?" Max asks, "Will she live here or come to New York?"

"What happened with your parents?" McGonagall asks.

"Mom and dad are divorced." Justin answers.

"Max and I live with dad. Justin lives with mom." Ramona reveals, "Mom lives in her own apartment twelve roads away but mom and dad are in contact. The judge gave full custody of me and Max to dad and full custody of Justin to mom. Mom and dad don't stop us when Max and I want to see mom or Justin to come see dad."

McGonagall smiles before looking down at Alex.

"Would you like to live here in here or in New York?" McGonagall asks Alex the most important question. Alex looks from McGonagall to Ramona, to Max then Justin and repeats, "I'm never going to be upset if you pick New York. We will stay in contact and if you want to come here for a few weeks you may. You are family Alex and family always stay together."

Alex's brown eyes are full of tears but she smiles through them.

"I love you mom. I don't want to leave you, but I don't want to leave Max, Ramona and Justin."

"What about you live in New York and you come here for a few weeks every summer." McGonagall offers. Alex's smile grows.

"I love you." Alex hugs McGonagall tightly and she hugs her back just as tight.

Alex accepted to move to New York.

**Please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_Last Time:_

_Alex's brown eyes are full of tears but she smiles through them._

"_I love you mom. I don't want to leave you, but I don't want to leave Max, Ramona and Justin."_

"_What about you live in New York and you come here for a few weeks every summer." McGonagall offers. Alex's smile grows._

"_I love you." Alex hugs McGonagall tightly and she hugs her back just as tight._

_Alex accepted to move to New York._

_Now:_

Fifteen year old Alex walks with her thirteen year old sister.

"I'm excited to go to school." Ramona says excitedly as she and Alex walks down the sidewalk to the park with slushies in hand.

"Me too." Alex smiles. Alex has recently got back from spending two weeks with McGonagall at Hogwarts as Ramona and Max were with Theresa in Hawaii. Max is still there, and is returning to New York that evening.

"We are leaving tomorrow!" Ramona begins to jump up and down causing Alex to laugh.

_This is going to be an entertaining year_. Alex thinks.

~H&A~

Alex walks over to Hermione silently. Hermione has her back to Alex and Harry and Ron are walking ahead of her. Alex smirks and turns to her siblings, telling them to stay silent. They nod before Alex runs over to Hermione and jumps onto her back.

"AHH!" Hermione lands on the ground with Alex laughing rolling over onto her back, "ALEX!" Hermione shifts so she can hug Alex tightly, still on the ground.

After breaking the hug, the two fifteen year olds get to their feet before looking at Ramona, Max and Justin.

"Uhh... hi?" Hermione greets confused. She has seen these three around Hogwarts and doesn't remember meeting them when she went to New York first year. After all she blocked it from her mind because it caused her not seeing Alex until last year.

"Hermione, these are my siblings. This is Justin and he's seventeen." Alex points at Justin, "This is Max and he's fourteen and finally Ramona, who is thirteen." Alex smiles, "Guys, this is my best friend Hermione Granger."

"It's nice to meet you again Hermione." Max smiles.

"Yeah Hermione. It's very nice to meet you again." Justin waves pulling Ramona to him.

"It's very nice to meet you Hermione. Alex has told us a lot about you all summer. Plus it's nice to see you again officially since the last time we met was when I was nine."

"Ramona." Justin says in a warning tone.

"What? It's obvious that she doesn't remember coming to New York when she was eleven." Ramona defends looking up at Justin.

"Doesn't matter Ramona Russo." Ramona scoffs, crosses her arms and glares down at her feet.

"Justin, Ramona was just being honest." Alex rolls her eyes. Ramona slips over to her sister and wraps her arms around her waist. Alex hugs her close before turning to Hermione.

"Let's go." Hermione leads the group to the carriages to see the final one starting to move with Harry, Ron, Neville and a blonde girl.

"LUNA!" Max calls. The blonde girl, Luna, turns and smiles.

"Max, run!" The group takes off in a run after the carriage. Alex picks Ramona up and tosses her up at the carriage after Justin gets up. Justin grabs Ramona's arms and lifts her up. Once she's in, Justin helps Max up, then Hermione and finally Alex.

~A&H~

On the carriage ride to the castle, Luna Lovegood, Neville, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Alex, Justin, Ramona and Max talk about their summer. It is Justin's final year at Hogwarts and he is really looking forward to it.

It turns out Justin was sorted into Ravenclaw as Max and Ramona were sorted into Hufflepuff. Luna is in Ravenclaw with Justin and turned out that Justin is the one who introduced her to Max and Ramona.

Alex holds Ramona's hand as she, Ramona, Justin, Max, Luna, Neville, Harry, Ron and Hermione all walk together into the Great Hall. Justin gives Alex a quick hug before he and Luna disappear to the Ravenclaw table. Alex gives Ramona and Max both a hug before they go to their Hufflepuff table.

Alex joins Harry, Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table as they begin to talk about how Voldemort is back.

"Why do you say Voldemort is back? I thought he is dead." Alex asks.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looks up at Alex.

"You seriously don't know?" Ron asks.

"Know what?"

"That Cedric was murdered."

"WHAT?!" Alex shouts in shock. The Great Hall goes silent and everyone turns to her. Alex looks up and her brown eyes lands on McGonagall, "CEDRIC IS DEAD?!"

McGonagall's eyes widen looking at the young girl. _Albus told me he will send a letter telling Alex that Cedric was murdered by Pettigrew on Voldemort's orders_. McGonagall thinks.

"Alex, come here." McGonagall orders her strictly.

Alex shakes her head getting to her feet as tears fall.

"Alex..."

"NO!" Alex takes off running out of the Great Hall at the same time McGonagall gets to her feet. McGonagall sighs turning to Dumbledore.

"You told me you would send her a letter." McGonagall accuses between clenched teeth.

"It slipped my mind." Dumbledore frowns.

McGonagall huffs before fast walking out of the Great Hall.

~H&A~

After searching the castle, it is after midnight. McGonagall steps out into the now pouring rain night to find Alex sitting under a tree soaking wet, shivering and sobbing. McGonagall sits down on the wet grass next to Alex and pulls her daughter into a hug.

"I asked Albus to send you a letter because I was too busy marking exams. I'm sorry; I should have put them on hold to write a letter to you. I love you Alex, I never meant to hurt you."

Alex sniffles and buries her face into McGonagall's robes.

"I... is C... Cedric in a b... better place?" Alex stutters. McGonagall strokes Alex's wet hair.

"I bet you one thing. I'm very sure he is. The killing curse was fast. Which means that he didn't have to suffer."

Alex wipes her tears and looks up at McGonagall, letting the rain fall onto her face.

"I love you mom." Alex whispers.

"I love you too." McGonagall leans down and kisses Alex's forehead sweetly.

**Please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_Last Time:_

_After searching the castle, it is after midnight. McGonagall steps out into the now pouring rain night to find Alex sitting under a tree soaking wet, shivering and sobbing. McGonagall sits down on the wet grass next to Alex and pulls her daughter into a hug._

"_I asked Albus to send you a letter because I was too busy marking exams. I'm sorry; I should have put them on hold to write a letter to you. I love you Alex, I never meant to hurt you."_

_Alex sniffles and buries her face into McGonagall's robes._

"_I... is C... Cedric in a b... better place?" Alex stutters. McGonagall strokes Alex's wet hair._

"_I bet you one thing. I'm very sure he is. The killing curse was fast. Which means that he didn't have to suffer."_

_Alex wipes her tears and looks up at McGonagall, letting the rain fall onto her face._

"_I love you mom." Alex whispers._

"_I love you too." McGonagall leans down and kisses Alex's forehead sweetly._

_Now:_

Alex walks into the Transfiguration classroom a week later. McGonagall has been helping Alex recover from Cedric's death. Alex takes her seat to only have Hermione sit down next to her and Harry and Ron behind them, after all, they are in the exact same seats as first year.

"Now class..." McGonagall started. Just then someone clears their throat. Everyone looks at the door to see a lady dressed in pink. Alex never caught the name but by how she is dressed, she doesn't want to know.

"Hello Professor Umbridge." McGonagall greets stiffly.

"Cornelius Fudge has given me the power to inspect classes so I have decided to start off with yours."

Alex looks up at McGonagall closely to see anger in her eyes.

"Alright class, today..." Umbridge clears her throat again.

"Did you hear what I have said Minerva?" Umbridge asks.

"Obviously." McGonagall rolls her eyes, "Now..."

"Then you need to inform me that you have heard what I have said."

"Delores, will you let me teach my class?"

Umbridge goes silent before McGonagall begins to speak again.

"Now class, before I was rudely interrupted, I was going to inform you, you all have a test on Friday. Now work with your partners on page five hundred and seventy-nine."

Alex opens her textbook to the correct page to find they are learning about animagus.

Questioningly Alex raises her hand as the class begins to work.

"Yes Ms. Russo?" McGonagall asks.

"What is an animagus?" Alex looks up at McGonagall confused.

The class freezes and looks at Alex.

"Russo, we learned this in third year." Alex hears Malfoy chuckle. She looks over her shoulder with a disgusted look on her face.

"If you didn't notice Malfoy, I haven't been here since first year."

"That's because you can't stand magic you filthy little mudblood!" Alex's hurt expression is visible as a fire forms in her brown eyes. Before Hermione, Ron or Harry could calm her, her brown hair turns into a firing red.

"YOU ARE A FREAKING ASSHOLE!" Alex screams. McGonagall stares at Alex in surprise yet proudly.

"Settle down class. To answer your question Ms. Russo, an Animagus or plural form Animagi is a witch or wizard who can transform themselves into an animal at will without using a Polyjuice potion or a spell."

Alex takes a deep breath turning to McGonagall.

"Now Ms. Russo and Mr. Malfoy, I would like to see you both back here directly after your classes. I do NOT tolerate that type of language in my classroom." Alex blushes embarrassed.

"Professor, why did Alex's hair turn red?" Neville asks raises his hand. Alex looks to her right where Neville is sitting.

"What are you talking about Neville?" Alex questions.

"Your hair is red." Alex touches her hair and pulls a piece of her hair into view; indeed it is still a firing red.

"Professor, why is my hair like this?" Alex asks worried.

McGonagall smiles softly.

"You are a Metamorphmagus."

"What's that? Is it normal?" McGonagall shakes her head.

"A Metamorphmagus is a witch or wizard with the ability to change their physical appearance at will. They don't require a Polyjuice potion or a spell like the rest of the wizarding population. A Metamorphmagus is extremely rare."

Alex's mouth drops open in shock.

"I... I..." Alex stutters.

"Delores, please take over my class for right now. I'm going to take Ms. Russo up to the Headmaster."

McGonagall walks over to Alex and signals for her to follow.

~H&A~

Alex follows McGonagall into Dumbledore's office and sits down in an armchair.

"So our little Alex here is a metamorphmagus." Dumbledore smiles looking at Alex after McGonagall tells him what happened in class. Alex looks at Dumbledore shyly to find a twinkle in his eyes, "I will call Nymphadora to ask her to come right away to help Alex to get her ability under control. You may head back your class Minerva. Alex, please stay here."

McGonagall walks out of the office as Alex spaces out as Dumbledore contacts this 'Nymphadora' person.

Alex jumps where there is a pop and looks up behind her to see a lady with purple hair.

"You called Albus?" The lady smiles.

"Yes I have. This is Alex Russo." Dumbledore nods at Alex.

"Hello Alex. I'm Tonks." Alex looks at Tonks confused.

"I thought you were going to contact Nymphadora?" Alex asks looking at Dumbledore.

Immediately Alex almost falls out of her chair watching in shock as Tonks's hair turns flaming red and orange.

"Don't. Call. Me. NYMPHADORA!" Tonks growls glaring at Alex. Dumbledore watches surprised as Alex's hair changes from red to blue and white. Tonks's glare turns calm and her hair goes back to purple. Alex is still frozen.

"You are right Albus, she's a metamorphmagus." Tonks smiles.

**Please review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page that an amazing person by the name of Elena Rain created for me! Thank you Elena! /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

Chapter 21

_Last Time:_

"_I thought you were going to contact Nymphadora?" Alex asks looking at Dumbledore._

_Immediately Alex almost falls out of her chair watching in shock as Tonks's hair turns flaming red and orange._

"_Don't. Call. Me. NYMPHADORA!" Tonks growls glaring at Alex. Dumbledore watches surprised as Alex's hair changes from red to blue and white. Tonks's glare turns calm and her hair goes back to purple. Alex is still frozen._

"_You are right Albus, she's a metamorphmagus." Tonks smiles._

_Now:_

"I... I... I'm a... what?" Alex stutters.

"Metamorphmagus." Tonks shrugs her shoulders, "I'll teach you. Come on." Tonks takes Alex's hand and pulls her out of the office and to an empty classroom. After Tonks locks the door she turns to Alex.

"Teach me?" Alex looks at Tonks confused.

"I'm going to teach you how to control your abilities. You can change your appearance and you have to have it controlled. If not, the Ministry of Magic will come and may either kill you or will torture you. If a muggle sees you change your appearance it is exposing to the muggle world that there are wizards and witches." Tonks explains.

"Oh… is it a lot of hard work?"

"Not really. You just have to be able to make sure you don't change at fear, anger or anything, just at your own will."

"Ok." Alex answers softly.

~H&A~

After training for a few months, Alex is more in control but has a few mishaps.

Alex has her eyes closed staying calm.

"So Alex, I have been told you know Harry Potter." Tonks smirks circling Alex like a prey.

"Sort of. We met when we were eleven before arriving to Hogwarts." Alex replies keeping her eyes closed.

"Hmm… What is going on between you and Ron Weasley?"

"What are you talking about?" Alex clenches her fists to keep from unleashing her anger.

"Come on Alex, I know something is going on between you and Ron. Are you in love with him?"

"No." Alex nearly gags but keeps still.

"A crush perhaps?"

"No."

"Friendship?"

"No."

"So you are civil." Tonks concludes and continues before Alex could comment, "Well, surely your best friend Hermione Granger disagrees with you. Didn't she ditch you to be friends with Ron?"

"SHUT UP!" Alex growls between clenched teeth. She opens her eyes and turns to Tonks, glaring angrily, "You don't know anything about me or Hermione. Stay OUT of my life!"

Tonks watches Alex storm off surprised that Alex still looks like Alex. No control lost.

_Either she has great control or there is something about her unknown. No one is that good._ Tonks thinks before walking up to Dumbledore's office.

~A&H~

Alex storms down the corridor with no location in mind. Suddenly she crashes into someone.

"Watch where… Alex?" Alex looks up to see a familiar face… Cedric's ex-girlfriend.

"Cho?" Alex whispers, "Cho Chang?"

"Oh my gosh ALEX!" Cho tackles Alex with a hug before breaking down crying. Alex pats her back, hugging her back. Alex and Cho are friends because of Cedric. Cho and Cedric have been dating since before fourth year and the summer before fourth year, Cho stayed with them for a month.

"I missed you too Cho." Alex whispers letting her tears fall.

~H&A~

After comforting and talking to Cho for over an hour, Alex walks into the Gryffindor common room. There she sees Hermione, Ron and Harry talking with Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley.

"Hey guys." Alex greets walking over to them.

"Hey Alex." The group chimes.

"Why do you sound like you all are up to something?" Alex questions due to the tone of their voices.

"We're not up to anything." Ginny snaps. Taken aback Alex takes a step back.

"Alright then. You could have said it nicely." Alex turns away and begins to walk up to the fifth year's dorm.

"You didn't have to be mean to Alex, Ginny. You and Alex haven't spoken a day in your lives." Hermione growls before getting up and running after Alex.

~A&H~

"Alex!" Hermione calls in the dorm, "Alex?" Hermione walks into their washroom to find no Alex. When she walks out, there is Alex standing with a sheet of paper.

"DA? You guys are forming a group behind everyone's backs?" Alex looks shocked at Hermione, "You know what? I don't want anything to do with ANY of you!" Alex throws the paper on the ground before walking away.

Hermione looks after Alex in shock and hurt. Not only did Alex discover the group, all of them going behind everyone's backs, but Alex dropped her as a friend.

Hermione lets a few tears slip down her cheeks as she collapses onto her bed… right next to Alex's. _Alex, I'm sorry._ Hermione whispers in her mind as she lies down and buries her face into her pillow.

Hermione begins to sob.

~H&A~

Alex storms over to Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George and punches Harry in the nose.

"You are a stupid IDIOT!" Alex snaps as Ginny breaks out of her shock and slaps Alex in the face.

"What was that for?" Harry growls holding his now bleeding nose.

"For going behind everyone's backs and starting a group!" Alex glares at Ginny and pushes her back, "If you slap me once more, I will break your hand!"

"Get McGonagall." Ron whispers to the twins. Before anyone could take one step, Alex gasps as her eyes roll into her head and she collapses onto the stone floor. Her head smashes against the floor and the table as blood flows out of her nose, ears, eyes and mouth.

"Go get McGonagall!" Harry shouts jumping up to help Alex. Alex begins to choke on her own blood as Ginny runs to get McGonagall. Not even two seconds later, McGonagall runs over.

McGonagall kneels down next to Alex making Harry to sit at Alex's feet with Alex's feet in his lap.

"Ginny, run and get Madam Pomfrey. If you get stopped just ignore and get there." McGonagall orders. Ginny nods and runs full speed out of the common room and to the hospital wing.

McGonagall forces her own tears not to fall and to stay calm. Alex chokes more on her blood, which makes McGonagall to gently roll Alex onto her side, facing her.

A tear slips down McGonagall's cheek as footsteps are heard on the stairs.

"Oh my god!" McGonagall sneaks a peek up at the stairs to see Hermione covering her mouth with her hand and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hermione, I don't need this right now. I need you to go into my office and get four wet towels." McGonagall orders. Hermione runs to McGonagall's and immediately get what she is ordered to get.

Hermione runs back over to McGonagall and McGonagall places a towel under Alex's head, one covers her eyes one to cover her left ear and the over to wipe her mouth. McGonagall gets Hermione to gently hold Alex's head in place as she clears the blood from Alex's mouth.

Tossing the now bloody towel to the side, McGonagall slowly stops the bleeding from Alex's ears, as the common room door swings open. Looking up McGonagall sees Ginny getting dragged in from Umbridge.

"Where's Pomfrey?" McGonagall asks.

"Professor Umbridge casted a spell on me, stopping me." Ginny explains scared.

"Ginny was yelling from me and I heard her thankfully." Pomfrey replies rushing in with a blood coloured potion, "As well Ginny quickly told me what happened. Good thing I know what it means." Pomfrey rushed over and shifts Alex carefully onto her back. Tipping Alex's head back with her hand, Pomfrey pours the blue liquid into Alex's mouth and Alex swallows.

"What happened to her?" Harry asks in a whisper rubbing Alex's legs with his hands.

"Her powers kicked in." Pomfrey answers, "Tonks went through the same thing. Normally these powers come in when the child is a baby, but Alex's powers were blocked, and then got released too fast for her body and mind to handle. Plus she has been under consent training with Tonks until today."

McGonagall looks up at the surrounding students and with one glare, all of them go running to their rooms. Alex lets out a cough causing McGonagall's attention to go back to Alex.

Alex lets out a whimper as Pomfrey pulls out her wand and begins to mutter spells, making the blood disappear and the wounds to heal.

"Keep an eye on your daughter. Just get her to sleep in your office, ok?" Pomfrey tells McGonagall as Harry slowly lowers Alex's feet off his lap and Hermione moves back. Fred and George walk away with Ginny following.

"Ok. Thank you." McGonagall gives Pomfrey a small smile.

"No problem." As Pomfrey walks away, McGonagall helps Alex to sit up.

"I'll carry her." Harry offers.

"Thank you, Harry." Harry gets to his feet before picking Alex up slowly. Hermione runs ahead to open the door as Ron smiles at Alex weakly.

"You scared all of us Alex. Please take care of yourself." Ron whispers to Alex before Harry walks.

"I'll try." Alex answers below a whisper.

**And that is the chapter. Please review.**


	22. Chapter 22

For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page that an amazing person by the name of Elena Rain created for me! Thank you Elena! /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734

Chapter 22

_Last Time:_

"_Ok. Thank you." McGonagall gives Pomfrey a small smile._

"_No problem." As Pomfrey walks away, McGonagall helps Alex to sit up._

"_I'll carry her." Harry offers._

"_Thank you, Harry." Harry gets to his feet before picking Alex up slowly. Hermione runs ahead to open the door as Ron smiles at Alex weakly._

"_You scared all of us Alex. Please take care of yourself." Ron whispers to Alex before Harry walks._

"_I'll try." Alex answers below a whisper._

_Now:_

Alex lays on her bed in McGonagall's dorm sore and tired, but she can't sleep. She has been living in McGonagall's dorm for two weeks and three days now.

"Sweetie, please close your eyes." McGonagall whispers marking tests.

"I can't. I'm exhausted but I can't sleep." Alex sighs.

"What's bothering you?" McGonagall turns in her chair and faces Alex, "What is keeping you from sleeping?"

"I get nightmares." Alex sits up in her bed and crosses her legs with her hands in her lap.

"About what?"

"Cedric…" Alex looks down with her eyes filling with tears.

"What exactly about Cedric?"

"How did he die? He promised to keep safe. He was supposed to come back." Alex lets her tears fall and lets out a sob. McGonagall gets to her feet and sits down on the bed pulling Alex into a hug, shielding her from the world.

"Honey, he is safe now, he is somewhere where he can never get hurt. He is back; he is forever in your heart and will never leave. He is with you forever." McGonagall whispers wiping Alex's tears.

"Promise?"

"I promise, honey." McGonagall kisses Alex's forehead and hugs her tightly.

"How did he die exactly?"

"He was murdered in the third task. And no, not by any one from Hogwarts." McGonagall reassures when she feels Alex stiffen, "It turned out a dark wizard, who pretended to be our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at the time, and turned the Triwizard Cup into a Port Key. Cedric and Harry tied for first, but the cup took them to a graveyard where Cedric was murdered and Harry was almost murdered. Harry told us that Cedric told him to take his body to his father. Harry did."

Alex looks up at McGonagall, with her chin quivering.

McGonagall watches Alex's hair turn to a dark blue.

"W…why d…did I never hear a…about this u…until this y…year?" Alex stutters as more tears fall.

"I asked Albus to write you a letter. I was going to but I had to mark the exams. Trust me honey, I really wanted to and I should have." Alex shakes her head.

"You were busy mom." Alex is about to speak again but McGonagall cuts her off.

"But you are my daughter. I should have wrote to you and told you."

"I want to live with you." McGonagall looks Alex in the eye.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm in your care now right? So that means I can live here with you?" McGonagall nods.

"Yes, but I thought you wanted to live in New York?"

Alex sighs, "I want and NEED my mom, that's you. I could always visit Max, Ramona and Justin in New York right?"

"Of course."

"I need you mom. Mostly right now." McGonagall smiles and kisses Alex's cheek before wiping more tears.

"I'm always here honey. You will never be alone." Alex hugs McGonagall tightly before falling asleep in the comfort she has missed since she was eleven.

~H&A~

Alex walks down the hallway to her Potions class to only get slammed into the brick wall and a pair of lips falls onto her's. Alex freezes before shoving the person away.

"DEAN?!" Alex's eyes widen seeing the familiar person she has known since she first arrived to Hogwarts. It's Dean Thomas.

Dean begins to lean into her but Alex knees him. Dean falls to the ground in pain.

"Stay away from me you jerk!" Alex glares before stepping around him and walks to class without another look behind her.

The bell rings as Alex climbs down the steps into the dungeon. Once she reaches the closed door, she opens it. The door creaks open causing the whole class, Snape and sadly Umbridge look at her.

"Ahh, Ms. Russo, nice for you to join us." Snape nods coldly.

"I'm sorry I'm late Professor." Alex apologizes, "There was some teenage drama that stopped me." Feeling a prickle in her mind she stares Snape in the eye to find him not blinking. Suddenly the drama with Dean floods her thoughts.

After the drama ends, Alex blinks to find Snape blinking as well.

"See me after class Ms. Russo. I shall contact your guardian." Snape turns back to the class as Alex takes her seat next to Hermione.

Hermione tells Alex about the potion they are to make and all Alex does is nod her head, but not uttering a word.

By the end of the class, Alex glares at Umbridge's back as Umbridge makes Snape look like a fool for not being able to get the Defence Against the Dark Arts position.

"Ok, I had enough of this!" Alex speaks up angrily.

"Excuse me?" Umbridge turns to her shocked as the class all turn to her silently, same with Snape.

"You are being disrespectful for bringing teachers down! You are not gaining respect of anyone for doing what you are doing. Why don't you start being nice and growing a heart?" Alex raises an eyebrow challengingly.

"Alex, you shouldn't be talking to a teacher like that!" Neville speaks up from next to Hermione.

"I don't give a crap Neville. Not anymore. I can't get into too much trouble for having a freedom of speech." Alex keeps her eyes on Umbridge as she walks over to her.

"Ms. Russo," Umbridge starts placing her hands on Alex's table, leaning on them to look Alex in the eye, "You have a detention with me after class." Just then the bell rings, "Or actually right now. Follow me."

Alex packs her bag and follows Umbridge to her office.

Hermione looks at Harry and Ron with worry, but they don't notice.

~A&H~

In Umbridge's office, Alex sits down at the deck the teacher makes appear. Umbridge hands Alex a parchment and a quill.

"I have my own quill, Professor." Alex informs her.

"But you are using that one." Umbridge answers beginning to mark tests. Alex shrugs her shoulders.

"What would you like me to write?"

"I shall not speak in class." Alex nods with a sigh.

"I don't have any ink."

"You don't need it."

Without speaking, Alex begins to write. After twenty lines in, Alex feels like something is breaking the skin on the back on her hand along with her cheek right cheek. Looking down at her left hand, Alex gasps out loud.

"You witch!" Alex looks surprised at Umbridge, "A freaking blood quill!"

Umbridge looks at Alex smirking.

"Done writing your ten thousand lines?"

"You didn't say how many jerk."

"Well you have to write ten thousand then you serve the other half of your detention with Filch."

"What is your fudging problem!"

Umbridge rolls her eyes as there is a knock on the door.

"Come in." The door opens and looking at the door, Alex sees Filch.

"I have arrived to pick up Ms. Russo, Professor." Filch smiles.

"Good. Take her." Filch grabs Alex's arm and drags her out after she grabs her bag. As she gets dragged down the stairs, she notices it is dinner.

"What? I don't get to have dinner?" Alex asks as Filch drags her down into the dungeons, opposite of the way to the Potions class.

"No."

After a few minutes of walking, Alex can't see but can hear Filch jiggling keys. When hearing a click and a creak, Filch drags Alex into a room of some sort.

"Drop your bag." Doing as she is told, her eyes finally adjust to the darkness. Looking around she finds she is in a torture room.

"What are you doing?" Alex panics watching as Filch unlocks bracelets for her wrists and ankles.

"Get over here." Not knowing what to do, Alex walks over terrified. Filch locks the bracelets to her wrists and ankles before pulling a lever to lift her into the air.

Feeling the tugging on her wrists the bracelets breaks the skin causing them to bleed, same with her ankles. The bracelets of her ankles do not move a foot into the air, only the ones on her wrists. They are stretching her.

Tears fall from her eyes and flow down her cheeks in pain.

"LET ME GO!" Alex shouts at Filch.

"No, I'm just doing what I am told." Alex screams in pain as Filch waves at her, before walking out of the room, closing the door behind him.

And just like that, Alex is left alone in the dark… trapped.

_Please someone save me!_ Alex begs in her mind before feeling her the blood flow increase. Alex lets out another scream.

**Please review.**


	23. Chapter 23

For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page that an amazing person by the name of Elena Rain created for me! Thank you Elena! /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734

Chapter 23

_Last Time:_

_Feeling the tugging on her wrists the bracelets breaks the skin causing them to bleed, same with her ankles. The bracelets of her ankles do not move a foot into the air, only the ones on her wrists. They are stretching her._

_Tears fall from her eyes and flow down her cheeks in pain._

"_LET ME GO!" Alex shouts at Filch._

"_No, I'm just doing what I am told." Alex screams in pain as Filch waves at her, before walking out of the room, closing the door behind him._

_And just like that, Alex is left alone in the dark… trapped._

_Please someone save me! Alex begs in her mind before feeling her the blood flow increase. Alex lets out another scream._

_Now:_

In the Great Hall, McGonagall looks around for Alex. It is the tail end of dinner and mostly everyone is gone. Just as she stands up, Umbridge and Filch walks in smiling.

"Excuse me Professor," McGonagall starts as Umbridge sits down next to her, "I know Ms. Russo served detention with you, but I am wondering where she is."

"When I dismissed her Minerva, she told me she is heading up to bed." Umbridge answers.

"Thank you." McGonagall walks out of the Great Hall and up to the Gryffindor tower.

Once arriving to the tower, McGonagall checks everywhere for Alex. She steps out of her office to find Hermione, Ron and Harry sitting on the couches doing homework.

"Have any of you seen Alex?" McGonagall asks walking to them. Hermione looks up.

"No. What's going on?" Hermione asks.

"Alex… she's missing." McGonagall reveals, "We need to find her."

~A&H~

Alex opens her eyes hearing the door creak open. Looking at the door, Alex sees a figure, but it is too dark to know whom. The door slams closed before a torch is lit.

"You ready for the next stage of your punishment?" Alex shakes her head staring at Filch in fear, "Too bad."

Filch lowers her down but to only move her to the table. At the table, he chains her down as he pulls out the poker that is used for the fireplace. Making it bright red from the torch, Filch moves to Alex and drags the poker across her arms and legs. Screaming in pain Alex is hit with a flashback.

"_No, daddy! Please!" Little Alex begs, backing up to the wall as her father walks over to her with a hot poker in hand._

"_You were naughty today Alexis. It is time for your punishment." He smirks, pinning Alex against the wall after making her remove her shirt. He drags the poker along her skin as she screams._

Tears flow down her cheeks as Filch pushes her shirt up a little to cause more pain.

Filch stares at the scars on Alex's stomach in shock. He looks at Alex's face to see a distant look in her eyes. Dropping the poker onto the floor, he releases Alex's wrists and ankles.

Just as he helps her off the table, the door bangs open.

"What are you doing Filch?!" Umbridge screeches slamming the door closed.

"She learned her lesson Professor. I should take her up to her common room." Filch answers stiffly. He never liked children, but when he saw how scared Alex is and her scars…

"I don't care! We are not done here! Chain her up." Umbridge orders pulling out her wand. Filch slowly chains Alex back up on the table, he quickly moves out of the way as Umbridge walks over.

Alex blinks looking up at Umbridge, finally out of the so-called 'memory'. It's more like a nightmare.

"Are you ready for a little 'fun' Ms. Russo?" Umbridge smirks darkly. She mutters something Alex couldn't grasp before Alex feels like someone dropped a bag of bricks on her head.

"_DADDY! DON'T!" Alex screams as her father grips her hair and smashes a beer bottle in her face. Alex drops to the floor with glass in her bottom lip and piece sticking out of her right cheek. Hitting her head on the edge of the living room table, Alex passes out._

Clenching her fists Alex squeezes her eyes tight.

_Sitting on McGonagall's lap, Alex feels like someone is watching her. Looking behind McGonagall, Alex tenses at the new visitor._

"_Mommy!" Alex screams wrapping her arms around McGonagall's neck._

"_Ahh, hello Mr. Daniels, glad you could join us." Dumbledore greets Eric Daniels with a smile._

"_Hello. Thank you so much for finding my runaway daughter." Eric nods his thanks, "Come on Alexis, it is time to go home." Eric holds his hand out as Alex trembles._

"_Mommy, please! No! Don't let him take me!" Alex cries._

"_Alexis, you have to go home with your father." McGonagall orders, "I am not even your mother. I don't understand why you call me that."_

"_But…" Alex starts._

"_No. Go home." McGonagall forces Alex off her lap, "Leave!"_

_Tears fill Alex's brown eyes as she stares at McGonagall hurt._

"_Mommy…"_

"_Don't call me that!" McGonagall snaps._

"_He'll kill me mommy. Please! You have to save me!" Alex takes a step forward to McGonagall but McGonagall pushes her away. Hitting the stone floor Alex bursts out crying holding her elbow._

"_Alexis…" Eric starts walking over to her._

"_NO!" Alex shouts jumping to her feet. Alex stares at McGonagall with tears streaming down her face, "I HATE YOU!" Alex takes off running out of the office and down the stairs._

_Wiping her tears as she runs, she crashes into someone. Looking up from the floor, Alex screams and runs away immediately. Charlie looks after the little five year old before running after her. He picks her up and hushes her._

"_Shh, you're ok." Charlie sooths. Alex breaks down crying into Charlie's shoulder to only get dropped onto the floor, "You really think I would comfort a little cry baby?" Charlie laughs as Alex gets to her feet._

_As Alex gets to her feet Charlie kicks her in the stomach. Hearing laughs around her, Alex looks to see McGonagall, Dumbledore, Eric, Charlie, Max, Justin, Ramona, Jerry, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all laughing._

"_We hate you Alex. You deserve to die." Alex's mouth drops open in hurt and shock before each person beats her._

Opening her eyes, Alex finds herself laying on the stone floor bleeding and sore. Just then the door opens.

~H&A~

Opening the door, McGonagall gasps seeing Alex bleeding and bruises forming.

"Alex." McGonagall rushes forward to only have Alex scream.

"NO! STAY AWAY!" Alex screams, crawling backwards with fear clearing written in her eyes and on her face.

"Alex, it's me. Mom." McGonagall whispers.

"NO! You hurt me!" Alex cries backing up to the wall.

"Sweetie, I'm not going to hurt you. I never did." McGonagall kneels down staring Alex in the eye.

"Yes you did! You have been hurting me since I was five!" Alex winces cornered against the wall as McGonagall moves forward slowly.

"No I haven't honey. I never laid a hand on you. I never will."

Alex's bottom lip trembles as her tears fall off her chin.

"What happened to you? What happened in detention with Professor Umbridge?" McGonagall crosses her legs and stares at Alex worriedly, "May I perform magic to your wounds?"

Alex looks down to find her ankles, wrists and arms and legs bleeding. Shocking herself, Alex nods. McGonagall mutters a spell and all Alex's wounds are covered.

"Professor Umbridge just got me to write lines and she called Filch to bring me here where they hurt me." Alex whispers terrified.

Shocked, McGonagall fights every inch of her anger and buries it all.

"I promise you honey that they will be punished. Are you able to walk or may I carry you?" McGonagall asks.

Alex stares McGonagall in the eye to see hurt and pain in her eyes. Alex takes a breath and moves to stand up shaking. When Alex takes her first step she collapses to the floor, but she doesn't hit the ground, McGonagall catches her.

With Alex whimpering in her arms, McGonagall carries Alex to the hospital wing. McGonagall bites her tongue and makes a checklist in her mind.

One; Ask Madam Pomfrey to find out why Alex thinks McGonagall has been hurting her for the last ten years. Two; Report Filch and Umbridge to Dumbledore. Three; Make sure Alex will never be near Filch nor Umbridge ever again.

**Please review.**


	24. Chapter 24

SPECIAL THANKS TO HOPELESSROMANTICGURL FOR HER AMAZING HELP! This chapter goes to you!

For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page that an amazing person by the name of Elena Rain created for me! Thank you Elena! /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734

**Chapter 24**

_Last Time:_

"_I promise you honey that they will be punished. Are you able to walk or may I carry you?" McGonagall asks._

_Alex stares McGonagall in the eye to see hurt and pain in her eyes. Alex takes a breath and moves to stand up shaking. When Alex takes her first step she collapses to the floor, but she doesn't hit the ground, McGonagall catches her._

_With Alex whimpering in her arms, McGonagall carries Alex to the hospital wing. McGonagall bites her tongue and makes a checklist in her mind._

_One; Ask Madam Pomfrey to find out why Alex thinks McGonagall has been hurting her for the last ten years. Two; Report Filch and Umbridge to Dumbledore. Three; Make sure Alex will never be near Filch nor Umbridge ever again._

_Now:_

Snape walked down the long hallway preparing some of the students that it was soon time for them to get in their classrooms for the last class of the day. As he passed by the Hospital Wing he heard screaming and crying.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! NO! HELP! HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!"

Curiously he peeked his head in and saw Alex struggling as McGonagall and the nurse tried to get her to lay down on the bed and be still but she was having none of it. He walked in and over to them.

"May I help, Professor?" Snape asked.

To everyone surprise Alex yanked away from the woman and ran over to Snape and threw her arms around him and clung to him tightly. "Help me! Please, don't let them hurt me or give me to daddy!"

"What is going on, Professor, I've never seen her like this." Snape asked awkwardly wrapping the upset child in his arms.

"She suffered through detention with Umbridge and Filch and they did something to her. I just honestly don't know what. She so scared of everyone. Even if she trusted them before."

"So why is she trusting me, she hated me before." Snape said.

"I don't know, I wish I did. But please help us. She seems to like you."

Snape nodded and lifted the scared girl into his arms. "Shhh, it's all right, Alex. Nobody is going to hurt you."

"They'll give me to Daddy! They'll give me to Daddy! Please help, please help!"

"Shhhh, nobody is going to hurt you. Nobody is going to give you to daddy either."

"Promise me?" Alex whimpered.

"Yes, you're safe here at Hogwarts. No bad guys can get to you."

Alex started to calm down and snuggled into his arms.

The nurse walked over and did a small spell in which put Alex into a small comfortable sleep.

Snape laid her down on the bed.

"What happen to her?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't know. I've never seen her so scared before."

"Especially not of you. You're her mother in every way except for blood,"

"Yes, I don't understand either. But I do know, I want that horrible woman fired for hurting my baby like this."

"I may know what happened." Snape said watching Alex carefully as she slept.

"What? Please tell me!"

"There is a certain spell in which someone is able to get into your head. It can be used for good and make people see good or it can take your worst most horrible memories and make them resurface. Then you have the power to make them see whatever you want. I have a feeling they made Alex remember the abuse of when she lived with her father and also made her see you and everyone else she cared about hurt her and give her back to her father."

McGonagall stares at Snape for a few moments before looking at her daughter.

"Use it. Alex shouldn't go through this. She has had enough fear and pain in her life, which she needs to at least try to go back to the way she was before detention. As you do this, I shall go see Albus and go teach my final lesson of the day. Since your lessons are done, can you remove whatever you had planned and help my daughter?"

"Of course I will Minerva. You helped me many times, it's the least I can do."

"Thank you Severus."

Without another word, McGonagall walks out as Pomfrey goes to her office, leaving Snape with Alex.

~A&H~

After leaving Dumbledore's office, McGonagall walks to her classroom where she is teaching the 5th years. Dumbledore told her that he will talk to Filch and Umbridge, but don't count on anything being done about Umbridge.

As she walks into her classroom, she flicks her wand making the door close shut behind her.

"Today class we are going to learn how to…" McGonagall starts until Draco Malfoy cuts her off.

"Where is your little daughter, Professor?" Malfoy smirks, "Is she crying in the hospital wing?"

"That is no way to speak to a teacher, Malfoy." Hermione snaps.

"Why are you defending our teacher's daughter, mudblood? Isn't she the one who hurt you and betrayed you?" Malfoy pouts and begins to mock Hermione.

"Mr. Malfoy, I do not tolerate that sort of language and behaviour in my classroom. Now get out and go see the Headmaster." McGonagall orders before getting dizzy. Leaning against her desk, McGonagall holds her head in her hands as she gets flashes.

_In the dungeon, McGonagall sees Filch standing in front of her daughter, who is all chained up._

"_You ready for the next stage of your punishment?" Alex shakes her head staring at Filch in fear, "Too bad."_

_Filch lowers her down but to only move her to the table. At the table, he chains her down as he pulls out the poker that is used for the fireplace. Making it bright red from the torch, Filch moves to Alex and drags the poker across her arms and legs. Alex screams in pain. _

_McGonagall feels tears fill her eyes as she sees Alex's flashback._

"_**No, daddy! Please!" Little Alex begs, backing up to the wall as her father walks over to her with a hot poker in hand.**_

"_**You were naughty today Alexis. It is time for your punishment." He smirks, pinning Alex against the wall after making her remove her shirt. He drags the poker along her skin as she screams.**_

_Tears flow down Alex's cheeks as Filch pushes her shirt up a little to cause more pain._

_Filch stares at the scars on Alex's stomach in shock. He looks at Alex's face to see a distant look in her eyes. Dropping the poker onto the floor, he releases Alex's wrists and ankles._

_Just as he helps her off the table, the door bangs open._

"_What are you doing Filch?!" Umbridge screeches slamming the door closed. McGonagall looks at Umbridge angrily and in disgust._

"_She learned her lesson Professor. I should take her up to her common room." Filch answers stiffly._

"_I don't care! We are not done here! Chain her up." Umbridge orders pulling out her wand. Filch slowly chains Alex back up on the table, he quickly moves out of the way as Umbridge walks over._

_Alex blinks looking up at Umbridge, finally out of the so-called 'memory'. It's more like a nightmare._

"_Are you ready for a little 'fun' Ms. Russo?" Umbridge smirks darkly. She mutters something that McGonagall couldn't catch as she sees what Alex sees once again._

"_**DADDY! DON'T!" Alex screams as her father grips her hair and smashes a beer bottle in her face. Alex drops to the floor with glass in her bottom lip and piece sticking out of her right cheek. Hitting her head on the edge of the living room table, Alex passes out.**_

_McGonagall tenses and clenches her fists with her eyes closed._

_**Sitting on McGonagall's lap, Alex feels like someone is watching her. Looking behind McGonagall, Alex tenses at the new visitor.**_

"_**Mommy!" Alex screams wrapping her arms around McGonagall's neck.**_

"_**Ahh, hello Mr. Daniels, glad you could join us." Dumbledore greets Eric Daniels with a smile.**_

"_**Hello. Thank you so much for finding my runaway daughter." Eric nods his thanks, "Come on Alexis, it is time to go home." Eric holds his hand out as Alex trembles.**_

"_**Mommy, please! No! Don't let him take me!" Alex cries.**_

"_**Alexis, you have to go home with your father." McGonagall orders, "I am not even your mother. I don't understand why you call me that."**_

"_**But…" Alex starts.**_

"_**No. Go home." McGonagall forces Alex off her lap, "Leave!"**_

_**Tears fill Alex's brown eyes as she stares at McGonagall hurt.**_

"_**Mommy…"**_

"_**Don't call me that!" McGonagall snaps.**_

"_**He'll kill me mommy. Please! You have to save me!" Alex takes a step forward to McGonagall but McGonagall pushes her away. Hitting the stone floor Alex bursts out crying holding her elbow.**_

"_**Alexis…" Eric starts walking over to her.**_

"_**NO!" Alex shouts jumping to her feet. Alex stares at McGonagall with tears streaming down her face, "I HATE YOU!" Alex takes off running out of the office and down the stairs.**_

_**Wiping her tears as she runs, she crashes into someone. Looking up from the floor, Alex screams and runs away immediately. Charlie looks after the little five year old before running after her. He picks her up and hushes her.**_

"_**Shh, you're ok." Charlie sooths. Alex breaks down crying into Charlie's shoulder to only get dropped onto the floor, "You really think I would comfort a little cry baby?" Charlie laughs as Alex gets to her feet.**_

_**As Alex gets to her feet Charlie kicks her in the stomach. Hearing laughs around her, Alex looks to see McGonagall, Dumbledore, Eric, Charlie, Max, Justin, Ramona, Jerry, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all laughing.**_

"_**We hate you Alex. You deserve to die." Alex's mouth drops open in hurt and shock before each person beats her.**_

Grasping for air, McGonagall looks around to find herself still in her classroom with the class staring at her worried.

"I… I have to go. C… class dismissed." McGonagall takes off out of her class jogging all the way to the hospital wing. She has to see Alex, she has to see her daughter.

~H&A~

_*With Snape and Alex*_

Without another word, McGonagall walks out as Pomfrey goes to her office, leaving Snape with Alex.

Snape looks at Alex and smiles softly to see her sleeping peacefully. He wished she'd wake up soon. He would just do with while she slept but he was worried she wouldn't believe it was real and just think of it as a wishful, happy dream.

A few hours later Alex stirred and opened her eyes. She whimpered softly when the memories returned to her.

"It's all right, Alex. I'm not going to hurt you." Snape said gently.

"Where are they?"

"Who?"

"The people who were in here earlier."

"They left, but they won't hurt you either."

"They already did, they gave me back to him!" Alex cried.

"No, Alex, you're wrong. They didn't. You were made to believe that they did."

"What? No, I was there, I lived it!" Alex cried out.

"Alex, it's all part of the spell. But I promise you never lived it. It was a lie. That woman is your mother in every way except for blood and you love her. She has done nothing but protect you and love you from the second she adopted you."

"How can I be sure you're not lying to me?"

"Do you trust me?"

Alex shrugged softly. She didn't trust him fully, but she trusted him more than anyone else in that moment. So she nodded.

"Then trust me, and believe what I tell you."

"Why can't I remember any of the good memories then?"

"I'm trying to explain it. It's all part of the spell that was used on you. Alex, if you really trust me, then you need to allow me to help you."

"How?"

"There is a spell that will erase all your bad memories and you will only be left with the good memories, but Alex this will only work if you trust me. If you don't trust me this isn't going to work."

"Will it hurt?" Snape shook his head.

"It will seem like you're seeing a movie in your head. You won't feel a thing."

Alex inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "O-ok, I trust you. Make me forget it all."

Snape nodded and took out his wand. Alex gulped nervously.

"Trust me, Alex. Trust me. I won't hurt you."

He raised his wand at her head and muttered a spell.

Suddenly all the bad memories seemed to just vanish and all she saw was the good memories she once had of the people she loved and cared about.

~A&H~

The hospital wing door opens. Looking at the door, Alex smiles seeing McGonagall run over to her.

"MOM!" Alex stands up on the bed and when McGonagall is close to her, she tackles her with a hug.

"Oh honey. Are you ok?" Tears slip from McGonagall eyes and down her cheeks.

"I'm ok mom." McGonagall looks at Snape who nods with a small smile. 'Thank you.' McGonagall mouths.

"Sweetie, what do you remember last?" McGonagall asks pulling away a little to only look Alex in the eye.

"I was writing lines for Professor Umbridge. Why? How did I even get here?"

"Sweetie, I asked Professor Snape to erase the bad memories of your detention with Professor Umbridge. I had to; I couldn't see you in so much pain and fear." Alex's eyes widen.

"What? Why? What fear? What pain?"

"She tortured you Alex. She even casted a spell on your mind to make you think I abandoned you when you were five and sent you home with your father." Alex's mouth drops open in shock.

"S… she played with my mind?"

"Yes. You believed it. You were so afraid Alex. You were terrified of me."

"I… Mom, I can never be scared of you."

"I know that, but you were." Alex shakes her head.

"Mom, I… I can't face her." Tears build in Alex's brown eyes, "I… I can't. What if she hurts me?"

"I know sweetie. That is why I'm having Dumbledore speak to her."

"What about class?"

"I'm forbidding you to go. I have to break period there so I will walk you to class, get your word and then either we can work on it in the library or in my classroom." Sighing in relief that McGonagall has it all planned out, Alex buries her face into her mother's neck.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too Alex. You are my daughter and I will always protect you. Forever."

**Thank you again ****Hopelessromanticgurl****! And that is the chapter. Please review.**


	25. Chapter 25

For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page that an amazing person by the name of Elena Rain created for me! Thank you Elena! /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734

Chapter 25

_Last Time:_

"_I know sweetie. That is why I'm having Dumbledore speak to her."_

"_What about class?"_

"_I'm forbidding you to go. I have to break period there so I will walk you to class, get your word and then either we can work on it in the library or in my classroom." _

_Sighing in relief that McGonagall has it all planned out, Alex buries her face into her mother's neck._

"_I love you mom."_

"_I love you too Alex. You are my daughter and I will always protect you. Forever."_

_Now:_

After taking a week off to recover, Alex has gone back into the swing of things. She doesn't trust anyone outside of McGonagall, Dumbledore and surprisingly Snape.

Walking to her Defence Against the Dark Arts class with McGonagall by her side, Alex flinches when people run by her. McGonagall gently places a hand on Alex's back and gently pulls her closer.

"Shh, you are alright. No one will hurt you." McGonagall reassures her daughter gently.

"Promise?" Alex trembles as a guy runs by her and into her Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"I promise honey."

Stepping into the classroom without knocking, McGonagall makes sure Alex is behind her for protection but enough to still see.

"Ahh, Minerva. What do I owe this pleasant visit?" Umbridge asks disgustingly sweet.

"I am in your classroom as a parent Delores, not a teacher. I am not happy with how you treated my daughter in your detention. I am pulling her out of this class. She and I will come here every day for her work, but she is never returning to this class. I forbid it." McGonagall states between clenched teeth.

"You can't do that Minerva. You can only do it if you speak to the Ministry of Magic."

"Screw that. I don't give a bloody hell. You harmed my daughter. Not only with a blood quill but you locked her in the dungeon and tortured her. You also tempered with her memory. If you don't give me her work, I will teach her myself. Either way, she is not returning."

Watching Umbridge pull out her wand, McGonagall immediately pulls her's out. Sadly it wasn't fast enough.

Hearing a cry, McGonagall turns around and pulls the crying Alex into her arms. Turning back to Umbridge, McGonagall disarms her.

"You BITCH!" Just as McGonagall is about to send a spell at Umbridge, Alex's soft scared voice stops her.

"Mommy." McGonagall looks down at her daughter to find her breath comes in and out in pants.

"Sweetie, close your eyes." McGonagall whispers kneeling out and placing her hands on Alex's cheeks. Alex puts her hands on McGonagall's shoulders and clenches her hands into fists. Alex closes her eyes as a tear falls, "Good, now take a deep breath, hold it, release."

Following McGonagall's instructions, Alex's breathing goes back into order.

"Good job honey. Let's get out of here." Making sure Alex keeps her eyes closed, McGonagall sticks up her middle finger at Umbridge before helping Alex out of the classroom. In the hallway, McGonagall wipes Alex's tears away before telling her to open them.

"What happens now?" Alex asks softly.

"Meet your new teacher." McGonagall winks causing a small smile to grow on Alex's face. Kissing Alex's forehead, the mother and daughter walks down the hall to the library.

~H&A~

Back in the classroom Umbridge glares angrily at the doorway.

"This isn't over, Minerva. Just because Alex isn't in my class doesn't mean I can't hurt her. I have my ways and I will get to Alex again."

She grabbed a piece of paper and muttered a spell and then quickly started to write something down, the handwriting looking like McGonagall's. Once she was finished she looked back at her class who was copying stuff from the white board.

"Malfoy!"

Malfoy's head popped up. "Yes, Professor?"

"I'll give you all As for the rest of the semester if you do be a favour."

Malfoy smiled. He's do anything for a passing grade. "Anything, Professor, name it."

"Find Alex and give her this letter. Tell her that it's from McGonagall."

Malfoy got up and went over to her. He took the letter and put it in his robe pocket.

"Don't worry about your assignment you can finish it later. Go deliver that letter."

Malfoy nodded and left the room.

Harry was watching the entire thing. "I've got a bad feeling about this." He whispered to his friends.

They nodded.

"If she doesn't show up to our next class I'm going to McGonagall. Alex is scared of enough of people. We don't need Umbridge to make it worse."

They all nodded and agreed.

Malfoy found Alex walking toward the restrooms.

"Yo, Russo!" Malfoy yelled.

Alex jumped a mile high. "I swear I didn't do it!"

Malfoy laughed. "Relax, I just want to give you this letter. It's from your Mom."

"My mom? I just left her in the library, she said she'd wait there for me to come back."

"Just take it and read it." Malfoy growled annoyed.

Feeling scared now Alex took the letter and opened it. She saw her mom's hand writing and smiled.

_Alex,  
I had to run to the office for something. Meet me in the office before you go to your next class. Mom_

Alex smiled softly and nodded. When she looked up Malfoy was gone. She shook her head, not thinking much off it. She headed toward the office. It was almost time for her next class and she wanted to get back to her mom so they could walk together.

She arrived in the office and smiled. "Mom? Mom?" she called out.

She didn't see her anywhere. She heard the door close behind her and turned around. She gasped, her heart sped up, she started shaking and felt like a weight had been pressed to her lungs. She couldn't breathe.

Standing by the door was Umbridge with the most evilest of grins on her face.

"Hello, Alex, fancy running into you here."

"MOM!" Alex screamed.

"That won't work, she's not here and I've sound proofed the room so nobody can hear you."

"Don't touch me! I'll… I'll curse you!" Alex warned trying to be brave.

"No you won't, you're not brave or strong enough. Face it, Alex. You're trapped and this time you aren't going to escape."

Alex gulped as Umbridge neared her. She could only hope someone came to help her soon.

~A&H~

At the end of their second class, Hermione, Ron and Harry start to rush to the Transfiguration classroom. When they arrive to the door, Harry bangs on it loudly.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Harry mutters. Hermione pants with her eyes closed, but something strange happens.

_Opening her eyes, Hermione finds she is standing next to Alex with Umbridge infront of them both._

"_Please, please don't!" Alex begs with her hands raised._

"_Oh will the baby fifteen year old cry if I take a step forward?" Umbridge mocks. Trying to take a step forward, Hermione finds herself frozen in place._

_Struggling to move, Hermione watches in horror as Alex screams when Umbridge slaps her in the face right before torturing her with the unforgivable curses._

"_ALEX!" _

"ALEX! NO!" Hermione shouts.

"HERMIONE!" Hermione opens her eyes to find herself leaning against the wall. Tears stream down her cheeks.

"Hermione. Breathe." Blinking a few times Hermione's vision comes into focus to see Ron, Harry and McGonagall standing in front of her.

"Alex. She's in trouble!" Hermione breathes, "Umbridge has her."

McGonagall's eyes widen not only in shock but in fear as well.

Please review.


	26. Chapter 26

For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page that an amazing person by the name of Elena Rain created for me! Thank you Elena! /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734

Chapter 26

_Last Time:_

"_ALEX! NO!" Hermione shouts._

"_HERMIONE!" Hermione opens her eyes to find herself leaning against the wall. Tears stream down her cheeks._

"_Hermione. Breathe." Blinking a few times Hermione's vision comes into focus to see Ron, Harry and McGonagall standing in front of her._

"_Alex. She's in trouble!" Hermione breathes, "Umbridge has her."_

_McGonagall's eyes widen not only in shock but in fear as well._

_Now:_

Harry, Ron, Hermione and McGonagall ran through the school hoping to get to Alex in time.

"Where was she?" McGonagall asked.

"The main office! We have to hurry!" Hermione cried as they all ran faster.

Finally they arrived, the door was locked and they couldn't get in. "Alohamora." Hermione said unlocking the door.

It opened and they all gasped. Alex was laying on the floor crying hysterically as she gasped for air and shook uncontrollably. She was screaming for help and to Umbridge to stop.

Umbridge just stood there her wand pointed at Alex with a happy smirk on her face, looking pleased with herself.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled causing Umbridge's wand to fly into his hand.

Alex stopped screaming and quickly and weakly scrambled backward and hides under the desk. Harry hands the wand to McGonagall and went with his friends to check on Alex.

She was cowering under the desk whimpering ever so softly. She gasped in fear when she sees them come near to her.

"MOMMY!" Alex cried harder.

"Alex, shhh, we're not going to hurt you. We're you're friends. We're here to help you." Harry said.

"Get away from me! Mommy, help me!" Alex cried.

"Harry back up, let me try." Hermione said.

Harry backs away and Hermione moved to his place. "Alex, honey, shhh, listen to me. It's ok. You're ok now. Umbridge can't hurt you. Professor McGonagall is here now. So are we. We aren't going to let Umbridge hurt you. You're safe." Hermione said in the softest most comforting voice she could.

Alex nodded softly and calmed down slightly. "I…I want mo-mommy." Alex whimpered.

Hermione nodded. "You'll be able to see her in a minute. She's dealing with that annoy pest we call a teacher."

A small mouse like giggle escape from Alex's lips. Hermione smiled. She opened her arms up and Alex crawled into her and clung tightly to her as Hermione hugged her close and rubbed her back.

Alex slowly started to calm down. Hermione continued to comfort her and keep her calm until Umbridge left and McGonagall came over and knelt down next to Hermione.

"Alex, Baby, are you ok?" she asked.

"Mommy." Alex stuttered.

"I'm here, Baby, are you ok?"

Alex nodded. Alex reached out to her mom. McGonagall took Alex into her arms and held her close. She rubbed her back and stroked her hair. "Mommy's here. Shhh, Mommy's here. Nobody is going to hurt you. Shhhh you're safe."

Alex finally calmed down but clung to her mom like a lifeline not ever wanting to let her go.

"Let's get you to the nurse and make sure you're ok."

They all stood, McGonagall carried Alex all the way there.

The nurse examined Alex and gave her some medicine to help her rest.

"Thanks for saving me, guys." Alex said weakly and tiredly.

"Hey, you're our girl. Nobody gets to mess with you except for us." Ron said.

Alex smiled weakly.

"You really need to thank Hermione, she's the one who found out you were in trouble and was able to led your mom to you." Harry said.

Alex looked to Hermione and smiled softly again. "Thank you."

"Of course."

They all smiled and Alex yawned.

"We will go and let you get some rest. Feel better." Harry said.

"Thanks again guys, and come back to visit me."

"We will."

The three of them left and McGonagall sat at the foot of her bed. Alex was fighting the sleep.

"Go to sleep, Angel. You're physically and mentally exhausted."

"Will you stay here?"

McGonagall nodded. "There is nowhere else I'd rather be."

Alex moved so she was laying on her mother's lap and her feet were now on the pillow. McGonagall smiled and rubbed her back as she stroked her hair. Alex fell asleep quickly after that.

~H&A~

A few days later Alex was feeling better and what was even better was she trusted Hermione now so it was easier in classes. She still did DADA with her mom but her other classes were easier because she had Hermione to help her.

One afternoon the two friends were walking to their next class when they saw a crowd of people gathered around something…or someone.

They went over to Harry and Ron.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked. Alex moved closer to her side still not feeling 100% comfortable with the guys yet.

"It's Professor Trelawney. Umbridge is going to fire her."

"This is the only home she has. She doesn't have a home outside Hogwarts." Hermione said.

They all watched in horror as Trelawney cried hysterically begging Umbridge not to fire her. But of course Umbridge didn't give in.

"She's a horrible monster! We can't let her do this!" Alex cried.

She went run over and give Umbridge a piece of her mind when Hermione grabbed her and held her back. "Let me go, Hermione!"

"NO, not until you calm down. You know what's going to happen if you talk back to Umbridge again don't you?"

"I don't know. Professor Trelawney doesn't deserve this. She's different than our other teachers, she doesn't deserve to be fired for being different!" Alex said still struggling to be released.

"Alex, stop, look…" Harry said pointing over to where McGonagall was walking over. Alex smiled satisfied and stopped struggling. Her mom would handle this. She always did.

Alex couldn't hear a lot of what was said but her mom look angry. Poor Trelawney was crying hysterically into McGonagall's shoulder.

Then Dumbledore came over and he was fuming. Alex was surprised he didn't have smoke steaming from his ears. He told Umbridge off and that she wasn't allowed to fire anyone and that her concern was for the school and only the school. The students and staff were his responsibility.

McGonagall took Trelawney back inside and Umbridge marched off angrily.

"Shouldn't you all be in class?" Dumbledore said as he too went back inside the school.

"Are you all right?" Hermione asked knowing Alex was still scared of Umbridge.

Alex nodded. "Come on, let's get to class."

The two girls headed to their next class.

Later on that afternoon, Alex was in the library working on her DADA with her mom when Dumbledore walked over. He sat down at the table and talked in a hushed whisper.

"We've got a problem. Voldemort is getting stronger. I'm going to need to leave for a while. That means Umbridge will take over Headmaster."

"No!" Alex screamed terror instantly filled her as she started to shake and breathe harder. "No, she can't, she can't!"

"Alex, honey, calm down. Your mom will still be here to keep you safe and protect you. But I need to leave. It's the only way."

"No, no you can't leave. Umbridge is going to destroy the place and all the people in it." Alex cried as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Dumbledore sighed. "Alex, I don't have a choice. I'm sorry. I wish there was another way but there isn't. I have to do this. Listen to me it doesn't change anything. You still get to do your DADA with your mom here, and she and your friends will protect you from Umbridge. Just because she takes over being Headmaster doesn't mean she gets to bully you again. I promise. You'll be fine."

Dumbledore gave Alex a hug and kiss goodbye and the same to McGonagall before he left. Alex cried harder after that. McGonagall hugged her close and comforted her, the best she could.

Deep down, she was scared too. With Dumbledore gone Umbridge had a lot more power over the school and worst of all the students.

**This chapter is written by ****Hopelessromanticgurl****. All credit goes to her. Thank you so much!**


	27. Chapter 27

For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page that an amazing person by the name of Elena Rain created for me! Thank you Elena! /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734

Chapter 27

_Last Time:_

"_No, no you can't leave. Umbridge is going to destroy the place and all the people in it." Alex cried as tears streamed down her cheeks. _

_Dumbledore sighed. "Alex, I don't have a choice. I'm sorry. I wish there was another way but there isn't. I have to do this. Listen to me it doesn't change anything. You still get to do your DADA with your mom here, and she and your friends will protect you from Umbridge. Just because she takes over being Headmaster doesn't mean she gets to bully you again. I promise. You'll be fine." _

_Dumbledore gave Alex a hug and kiss goodbye and the same to McGonagall before he left. Alex cried harder after that. McGonagall hugged her close and comforted her, the best she could. _

_Deep down, she was scared too. With Dumbledore gone Umbridge had a lot more power over the school and worst of all the students._

_Now:_

Walking down the corridor with Hermione, Alex is stiff as a board.

"Sweetie, no one will hurt you." Hermione whispers, "I promise you."

"How do you know?" Alex flinches as a few students push passed her to hurry to their common rooms before curfew.

"Because I will protect you." Hermione gently takes Alex's hand and pulls her close protectively.

Shyly wrapping her arms around her best friend, and only friend at the moment, Hermione wraps her left arm around her shoulders.

Arriving to the seventh floor Hermione stops in front of the wall. Alex gasps as a door appears.

"This is where we hold our DA classes." Hermione whispers leading them into the room.

Once in the room, Alex stills seeing so many people. There are people from first to seventh year, from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor.

"Hey, Alex, Hermione. Glad you could come." Harry smiles walking over to the two girls.

"No problem. Sorry we are late." Hermione smiles in return.

"Hey it's alright. I know it would be difficult for Alex to come."

Harry looks over at Alex and when they make eye contact, Harry blushes. Hermione looks between her two best friends and immediately knows something is going on. Alex looks at her feet with a small blush in her cheeks.

"So what is on the lesson plan today?"

"Oh." Harry blinks and looks at Hermione. "Uhm, we are covering disarming."

"That's good. Would you like to join us Ally?" Hermione asks Alex, rubbing her arm.

"Uhh…" Alex shifts slightly and peeks up at Hermione and Harry.

"You are free to just watch if you would like Alex." Harry reassures. Seeing a fearful look on her face, Harry just takes Alex's hand softly and gently squeezes it; "I will stay with you if you would like me too."

Alex lifts her head and looks at Hermione fully.

"I am here with you Alex. You are safe here Ally. If you need to, you can easily pull me aside and we can leave."

"You promise?" Alex whispers.

"I promise."

Alex takes in a deep shaky breath and steps out of Hermione's hold slowly. Harry slowly releases Alex's hand and wraps his arm around her waist.

Feeling Alex stiffen immediately he waits until she calms and relaxes slightly. Once she is calm, he looks down at the shorter girl with a smile.

"You are perfectly fine, Alex. You have Hermione, Ron and myself to protect you." Sighing Alex lets a small smile form on her face, which gets Hermione to grin. Hermione nods at Harry, which causes a grin to grow, "I'm not leaving you."

Leading Alex further into the room, Hermione joins the class.

~H&A~

Walking with Harry, Alex is pretty calm and relaxed. The only people she is this calm and relax with are Hermione, McGonagall and Snape. Watching everyone cast spells; Alex feels a weird feeling… like she wants to join them.

"Ok everyone, that is all we can do today." Harry speaks up, catching everyone's attention. Hermione looks closely at Alex to see more fear than anyone can imagine. Walking toward her, Hermione steps passed everyone and stand next to her. Taking Alex's hand, Alex grips Hermione's hand tightly.

Harry pulls Alex into a hug and surprisingly Alex hugs him back. Not letting go of Hermione's hand, Alex pulls Hermione closer so she is hidden in Harry's arms and behind Hermione.

Ignoring Harry's speech, Alex just stays tense. Rubbing Alex's back while he continues to speak, Harry feels Alex slowly relax.

"Now, you know the drill, our next meeting will be the last week before Christmas break. We will be learning about patronuses."

As the crowd claps before leaving to leave Ron, Hermione, Alex and Harry, Ron walks over.

"Hey." Ron watches as Alex peeks up at him, and he gives her a shy smile. The corner of Alex's mouth lifts, giving him a crooked smile.

"Hi." Alex whispers.

"If anyone ever hurts you, you tell me who it is and I will go after them with my brothers and sister."

Hermione and Harry peek at Alex and smiles at her when they hear her giggle.

"Ok." Alex agrees giggling.

~A&H~

Standing next to Hermione at the end of their final DA meeting for Christmas break, Ron, Fred, George and Harry walks over.

"Hey." Harry smiles and kisses Alex's cheek. Alex blushes and looks down shyly.

Hermione rolls her eyes with a smile.

"Hey guys, Fred, George, Ron and I need to do some homework. Harry, can you take care of Ally?" Hermione asks, giving the twins and Ron a knowing look, before looking at Harry and Alex.

"Sure." Harry nods.

"Ally, will you be ok?"

"Yeah, I will Hermy. I'm ok." Alex agrees. Giving Alex a quick hug, Hermione rushes the guys out leaving Harry and Alex behind them.

Once they are gone, Alex bites her bottom lip nervously.

"Hey, there is nothing to be worried about." Harry reassures her calmly.

"I know, but I am." Alex shrugs and looks at the mirror, which holds Cedric's picture from the year before. Staring at the photo a few tears form before falling down her cheeks.

"Cedric is proud of you Alex. I know he would be."

"How do you know? I have been living with him for years."

"Sure, I have only met him last year, but around school since third year, he has been taking about you non-stop."

"What has he been saying?" Alex asks looking up at Harry, who has walked over to her, so he is standing next to her.

"That he find you brave, and strong, and smart, and a great little sister."

Closing her eyes, a sob escape her mouth. Harry pulls Alex into a hug and just lets her cry.

_You're beautiful too, Alex._ Harry thinks closing his eyes and rests his chin on top of the shorter girl.

_I wish I could take your pain away. You deserve the world with only the best and greatness in life. Not the horrors._

Sniffling, Alex pulls away slightly and wipes her tears.

"Thank you." Alex whispers before kissing Harry's cheek and walks slowly to the door. Grinning, Harry runs toward Alex, wraps his arms around her waist and lifts her up before spinning her around.

Laughing, Harry feels like he is on the moon, with no worries or fear or pain. That is when it dawns on him. He has fallen for Alex. Maybe it could be a crush or it could be more.

Butterflies fly around in Alex's stomach as Harry places her back on her feet but keeps his arms around. She feels comfort, but it's a different comfort that she has when Hermione or McGonagall hugs her. Not knowing what she is feeling, Alex makes a mental note to talk to Hermione and McGonagall about it. Hopefully they have answers.

Please review.


	28. Chapter 28

For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page that an amazing person by the name of Elena Rain created for me! Thank you Elena! /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734

Chapter 28

_Last Time:_

"_Thank you." Alex whispers before kissing Harry's cheek and walks slowly to the door. Grinning, Harry runs toward Alex, wraps his arms around her waist and lifts her up before spinning her around._

_Laughing, Harry feels like he is on the moon, with no worries or fear or pain. That is when it dawns on him. He has fallen for Alex. Maybe it could be a crush or it could be more._

_Butterflies fly around in Alex's stomach as Harry places her back on her feet but keeps his arms around. She feels comfort, but it's a different comfort that she has when Hermione or McGonagall hugs her. Not knowing what she is feeling, Alex makes a mental note to talk to Hermione and McGonagall about it. Hopefully they have answers._

_Now:_

Sitting next to Hermione in their final class before Christmas break, Alex taps her fingers as they write their test.

_What is the name and meaning of the spell that makes objects fly?_

Alex bites her bottom lip in confusion. _I know the name, but how do you spell it?_

Peeking at Alex, Hermione sees she is stuck on the second final question. Hermione knows Alex struggles and is slower at learning and writing. It has always been a problem of her's. Slipping out a piece of paper from her notebook, Hermione writes down the answer and gets Alex to copy it down.

Moving onto the final question, Alex freezes.

_What is the name of the torture curse?_

Alex turns to Hermione and hands her, her test. Standing up, Alex packs her bag and takes off out of the classroom before anyone can stop her.

~H&A~

Running into the library, Alex feels a tear fall down her cheek. Looking around the library, Alex spots the three people she is looking for… Ramona, Max and Justin.

Stalking toward them, Alex wraps her arms around Justin's neck.

"I hate her." Alex mutters as Justin turns around and pulls Alex onto his lap.

"Hate who?" Ramona asks slipping her hair into a ponytail.

"Umbridge." Max scoffs shaking his head.

"I hate her too." Max agrees, "Did she hurt you again?"

"In a way I guess." Biting her bottom lip Alex looks over her shoulder at Justin.

"Hey, it's all alright Ally. I know for a fact that you are safe." Justin promises.

"Don't call me that." Alex hisses.

"What?"

"No one calls me that besides mom and Hermione."

"I'm leaving."

"Ally, what's wrong? Why are you acting weird?" Ramona asks shyly.

"Ramona, you're thirteen. Max, you're fourteen and Justin, you're seventeen. None of you will understand."

"What won't we understand?" Max questions.

"I was tortured by Umbridge alright! I don't trust anyone but mom, Hermione, Snape and Hermione. I'm learning to trust again. I don't even get why I came to any of you." Alex jumps to her feet and runs out of the library just as the bell rings.

~A&H~

Alex wasn't paying attention to where she was going and crashed into someone. She tried to just keep running but the person grabbed her. She screeched out in fear and struggled to get away.

"Alex, Alex, Ally, stop it's me. It's Hermione!"

Alex stopped struggling. She saw Hermione standing there with a worried look. "Are you all right?"

Alex shook her head. Hermione sighed and hugged her close. "It's all right you're safe. And I spoke to our Professor. He understands what happen and says he'll grade you and won't include that last question. You won't have to answer it. You'll get a good grade without it."

Alex relaxed in her best friend's hold. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Suddenly a figure walked over to them. Alex gasped and pulled away. She started shaking as her eyes filled with tears.

"Ally, Honey, what is it?" Hermione asked.

"No, go away!" Alex cried.

"What? Alex.."

"No, Mr. Scary, go away!"

Confused Hermione turned around and gasped. It was Alex's birth-father. Hermione grabbed her wand and aimed it at him, pulling Alex behind her. "Take another step toward us and I'll kill you."

"Oh big scary Witch is going to give me a boo-boo." He laughed.

"Don't tempt me." Hermione growled.

"Don't, Hermione. He's dangerous." Alex whimpered.

"I'm a witch he's nothing more than a useless human. What can he do?" The Father pulled out gun and aimed it at them.

"Hmm, I don't know much about the rock, paper, scissors game. But I'm pretty sure gun beats the little wand."

Both girls tensed. But Hermione stayed strong.

"Wanna bet? I know a spell that will instantly have you on the ground screaming in pain."

"Hermione, don't!" Alex whimpered.

"I dare you to try, come on. Bring it on little witch, in fact I dare you."

Alex nor Hermione moved.

"Fine." He aimed the gun at her. "Does this change your mind?"

Hermione glared. "No."

"Mr. Scary NO! Don't shoot her!" Alex cried.

The father just smirked and…BANG!

Alex screamed on top of her lungs.

Hermione grabbed her arm as blood seeped through her fingers and her wand dropped to the floor and rolled away from them.

"No!" Alex cried. She ran to grab the wand.

"Alex, no!" Hermione cried trying to reach out to her.

It was too late. The Father aka Mr. Scary grabbed Alex around the waist.

"NO! Put me down! NO!" Alex screamed.

Mr. Scary walked away taking a screaming and crying Alex with him.

"ALEX! ALEX!" Hermione screamed as tears streamed down her cheeks. "HELP ME! HELP ME!"

After what felt like forever McGonagall, Harry, and Ron came running over to her.

"Hermione, what happen? Where is Alex?"

"He took her! I'm so sorry, I tried to stop it. I'm so sorry!" Hermione cried hysterically.

"It's not your fault. You're going to be ok." Harry soothed rubbing her back.

"But he took her!"

"Who is he?" Ron asked.

"HER FATHER!" Hermione screamed and cried harder.

Everyone gasped.

McGonagall turned white and tensed stiff as stone. What were they going to do now?

Harry lifted Hermione up and they all quickly rushed her to the nurse. Luckily the bullet just gazed her arm and cut her. The nurse cleaned her wound and patched her up before just letting her rest. But none of them could rest. Not until they had Alex back where she belonged safe and sound. But how long until that happen?

**Please review! Thank you ****Hopelessromanticgurl**** for writing the end!**


	29. Chapter 29

Hey guys. The flashbacks are written by Hopelessromanticgurl. All credit goes to her for that. The rest is my doing.

**Well, I just want you all to know that on Facebook, I have like a contest sort of thing going on. It is my status from I think, February 26****th****… or was it the 27****th****? Either way, those of you who have liked my page, please comment on it. Those who also liked my page, please also keep an eye on it. Surprises will for now on forward, will come up unannounced and I may not always be able to tell you in these notes above a chapter or in a message.**

**That is a heads up. Those of you who are new, here is the link to my page:**

/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734

**All of my readers have shocked me beyond belief. You guys have made me beyond proud. Thanks to all of you, you have made it possible for this story to reach the 100 review marker! So when I looked today it was 28 chapters and 102 reviews. Thank you guys! I love you all dearly.**

**Chapter 29**

_Last Time:_

"_But he took her!"_

"_Who is he?" Ron asked. _

"_HER FATHER!" Hermione screamed and cried harder._

_Everyone gasped. _

_McGonagall turned white and tensed stiff as stone. What were they going to do now?_

_Harry lifted Hermione up and they all quickly rushed her to the nurse. Luckily the bullet just gazed her arm and cut her. The nurse cleaned her wound and patched her up before just letting her rest. But none of them could rest. Not until they had Alex back where she belonged safe and sound. But how long until that happen?_

_Now:_

Alex buries her face into her hands crying silently. She was taken from her own safe place, her home, a week ago. She knows that McGonagall will come looking for her. She knows that for a fact. She trusts McGonagall with her life.

Wiping her tears away, Alex looks around her bedroom from when she was little. Everything is still the same like the morning she left for school and never returned.

"ALEXIS!" Alex jumps and looks at the door to see Mr. Scary. Feeling frozen in fear, Alex's brown eyes don't leave the gun in his hand.

Eric smirks and raises his gun. He pulls the trigger and watches as the bullet hits Alex in the shoulder. Alex collapses onto the bed screaming and sobbing.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Eric shouts in annoyance. Eric storms over to her and bashes her over the head with his gun, causing her to black out.

_When Alex opened her eyes again she was home, back home where she had grown up. She was four years old again. She climbed off the bed curiously wanting to look around. She opened her door and saw her mom and dad standing at the top of the staircase yelling and fighting with each other. Alex whimpered softly and covered her ears going back to her room and closing the door. _

_Suddenly she heard a loud scream was heard. Alex gasped and yanked open her door just in time to see her father give her mother one hard shove and her mom tumbled down the stairs._

"_NO! MOMMY!" Alex cried. _

_She ran after her mom with tears streaming down her cheeks. She reached her mother at the bottom of the staircase and started to shake her mother's limb body. "Mommy, wake up!" she cried. "Wake up Mommy!"_

_Her father walked over to the both. He knelt down and pressed his fingers to her mom's neck. _

_Then he laughed. "She's gone, she won't wake up."_

_"No! Mommy's not gone! She's just sleeping. Wake up, Mommy. Wake up!"  
_

_Still her mother didn't move. Alex cried harder. "Mommy, mommy!" _

"_Look you little brat if anyone asks about what happen you tell them she died when you were born, got it?"  
_

"_Mommy!" Alex continued to cry.  
_

_Her father grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and lifted her up so he was face to face with her. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"  
_

"_Let me go, Mr. Scary, let me go!" Alex cried.  
_

"_You're a useless brat. We're moving away from here and you're going to tell everyone your mother died when you were born. Understand?"  
_

_Alex cried and nodded "Yes, Mr. Scary." _

_Stilling carrying Alex, Mr. Scary went back upstairs and threw Alex into her bedroom and slammed her door shut. Alex scrambled into her bed and hid under the covers. She cried herself to sleep that night. That's when her true nightmare had officially begun._

Snapping her eyes open, Alex trembles looking around fearfully. Seeing no one in the room, she tries to sit up to only collapse on the tiny bed.

Hearing voices, both male, Alex recognizes Eric's right off the bat. Hearing another familiar, but not knowing where, Alex clenches her teeth and gets off the bed. Holding her bleeding arm close, Alex opens the bedroom door silently and makes her way to the stairs. Peeking downstairs, Alex's eyes widen in worry seeing Eric holding her wand.

"The Dark Lord has returned Eric. He wants his debt paid off." The unknown man speaks. Alex peers down and stares in surprise seeing familiar hair, stance and robes.

_This man looks a lot like Draco Malfoy._ Alex thinks, _What debt?_

"Call him. The debt shall be paid." Eric speaks.

Feeling dizzy, Alex clenches the railing tightly to keep from falling. Trying to get her balance, Alex collapses and rolls down the stairs.

Landing at the bottom of the stairs, Alex blinks quickly to clear her vision. The still unknown man is towering over her.

"Hello Alexis Daniels. It is nice to meet you again." The man smirks.

"W…what are you talking about?" Alex asks winded.

"You don't remember me? We met eleven years ago."

Before she could respond, her eyes roll into her head and she blacks out.

_When she woke up again she was sitting in her room but it wasn't the same as before. It was her new room in the new house she had moved into after her father killed her mother. She sighed and got off her bed and headed downstairs. She was getting hungry._

_She was about to enter the kitchen when her fireplace lit up in a green colour and a man she had never met before came through it. Alex gasped. How on earth did he do that?_

"_Alexis, go upstairs to your room." Mr. Scary ordered her. _

_But Alex was too shocked to move. She had just seen a grown man come out of the fireplace._

_The only person she believes was able to do that was Santa Claus and it wasn't even close to Christmas, nor did this guy look like Santa Claus._

_"Alexis, did you hear me?"  
_

_Alex didn't respond, she stood there in shock staring at the guy. _

Suddenly she knew who this guy was. She didn't ever remember him before, but suddenly she did. It was Malfoy's father Lucius Malfoy.

_She gasped when she felt her father lift her off the ground and carry her inside her room. He set her down on the ground and walked away. Alex gulped as she quietly and slightly went to the stairs to listen in, she had to figure out what this guy was doing here.  
_

"_Yes, don't worry, it's almost all set. You Know Who is going to be risen any day now. Once that happens…"  
_

"_We will be free of our debts." Alex was confused. Who were they talking about? What kind of debt were they in? She knew her father wouldn't tell her anything, but she had this gut feeling that whatever or whoever they were talking about was not a good thing and things were about to get a whole lot worse._

"She needs to join our side. If she were sorted into Slytherin, all of this would be a whole lot easier for you Eric. She could be my little spy." Alex keeps her eyes closed and listens closely, "Besides Potter, she is the only person that can get close enough to the bloody fool and get all my answers."

"If I give you her, would I be free of all my debt?" Eric asks.

"Of course you will be."

"Take her. The only reason I kept her alive is to give her to you. After all she is a filthy little mudblood."

"Just like you a filthy little muggle."

Behind her eyelids, Alex sees a green flash followed by a thud.

"Pick up her arm so I can mark her." Alex's eyes snap open and she stares up at the nose less man above her, "Hello, Alexis. I'm Voldemort." Her eyes widen in fear.

"Stay away from me." Alex snaps sitting up.

"Lucius, be useful. Give me her arm." Lucius leans down to grab her left arm, but Alex jumps to her feet and punches Lucius in the jaw. Hearing a crack followed by Lucius's scream, Alex hears Voldemort chuckle, "You'll be great use for me Alexis."

"I will never join you." Alex growls grabbing her wand from Lucius's robe before kicking him between the legs. Lucius collapses onto the ground. Suddenly Alex does something shocking. Alex punches Voldemort in the jaw next before kneeing him.

Once Voldemort is on the ground in shock and surprise, Alex sprints out the door and runs full speed into the night.

**Please review.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Those of you who are new, here is the link to my page on Facebook:**

**/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**Please 'like' it and visit when you can because things change quickly!**

**HAPPY EASTER!**

**Chapter 30**

_Last Time:_

"_Pick up her arm so I can mark her." Alex's eyes snap open and she stares up at the nose less man above her, "Hello, Alexis. I'm Voldemort." Her eyes widen in fear._

"_Stay away from me." Alex snaps sitting up._

"_Lucius, be useful. Give me her arm." Lucius leans down to grab her left arm, but Alex jumps to her feet and punches Lucius in the jaw. Hearing a crack followed by Lucius's scream, Alex hears Voldemort chuckle, "You'll be great use for me Alexis."_

"_I will never join you." Alex growls grabbing her wand from Lucius's robe before kicking him between the legs. Lucius collapses onto the ground. Suddenly Alex does something shocking. Alex punches Voldemort in the jaw next before kneeing him._

_Once Voldemort is on the ground in shock and surprise, Alex sprints out the door and runs full speed into the night._

Now:

Running into the black of night, Alex shivers in the falling snow. _It has to be December now. Last week was November._ Alex thinks near silent.

Not knowing how long she has been running, Alex stops on the sidewalk catching her breath.

_Mommy! I need you!_ Alex begs with tears streaming down her cheeks. Suddenly Alex sees a speeding car screech to a stop in front of her. The car turns out of be a purple bus that is a double-decker.

"Ernie! This kid looks a lot like that missing child from Hogwarts!" Alex hears a guy call as the doors open, "Hey kid, are you from Hogwarts?" The older man asks.

Alex nods shivering more than before. Her teeth chatter as the man smiles.

"What's your name?"

"A… Alex." Alex breathes, "R…Russo."

"Aren't you that kid that the Headmaster's wife adopted?"

"Yes."

"She's looking for you. She told us right up front that if we find you, to take you to The Leaky Cauldron."

"Huh?"

"Come on."

"What's my mom's name?"

"Minerva McGonagall."

"Do you know who my family is?"

"From what only the people Albus Dumbledore trusts, me included, were told you are a muggle born, you lived with another wizard family, then moved to the Diggory family until Minerva got custody."

Staring at the man a little longer, Alex bites her lip before climbing onto the bus.

~H&A~

True to the man's word, Alex climbs off the bus at Leaky Cauldron after around an hour on the bus. The ride went by in a blur as Alex looked at the article of her disappearance.

15-year-old Alex Russo has been kidnapped from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All guards and Ministry of Magic members are on the lookout for this child. If anyone has seen her, please contact the Ministry of Magic immediately. Below is the most recent photo of her in her Hogwarts school robes.

Sniffling Alex jogs into the building after waving to the man and driver of the bus. Opening the door, Alex looks around and makes sure her wand is tucked safely into her pocket.

"Alex Russo?" Looking up Alex sees a man she doesn't recognize.

"Yes?" Alex answers wary.

"Is that truly you?"

"Yes?" Alex repeats.

"Here, I'll give you a drink as I contact your mother." Fearful, Alex follows the man to the counter and sits down on a stool. Having her drink in hand, Alex watches the man walk over to a nearby fireplace.

"Tom?" Alex hears the voice she has missed the most… McGonagall's.

"Minerva, she's here." Tom speaks with a noticeable smile on his face.

"Thank the heavens. I'll be there in a second."

As soon as Tom steps back, Alex watches the fire turn green and her saviour steps out of the fireplace.

"MOMMY!" Climbing over the counter, Alex jumps off and into McGonagall's arms.

"Oh thank god you are alright." McGonagall whispers hugging Alex close to her.

Alex lets out a choking sob and buries herself into the safest place she knows of, the safety of her mother's arms.

~A&H~

Taking Alex to the hospital wing back at Hogwarts, McGonagall is beyond relieved that it is 4am. Alex is still hidden in her arms safe.

"What is today?" Alex whispers for the first time since she and McGonagall have seen each other.

"The 20th of December. You've been missing for three weeks." McGonagall whispers in return.

Whimpering, McGonagall pulls Alex into a tighter hug before entering the hospital wing.

Getting Alex to sit on the bed was simple, but when McGonagall has to get Madame Pomfrey was the most difficult task. Alex would break down crying or getting up and running after her.

Hearing the commotion, Madame Pomfrey walks out of her office to see McGonagall sitting on the bed with Alex sobbing in her arms.

"Oh my word." Rushing over to make sure Alex is all right, Alex lets out a scream and curls into a tinnier ball than she already is.

"Minerva?" Madame Pomfrey breathes in shock.

"I haven't gotten anything out of her." McGonagall whispers.

"That's not what I'm talking about. Look at your hand." Confused, McGonagall looks at both her hands to find her left covered in blood, "Are you bleeding?"

"No." McGonagall turns to Alex who is rocking back and forth with her arm cradle to her chest and her other arm wrapped around her knees tightly, "Shit."

Against Alex's will, McGonagall forces Alex gently to remove her shirt but still keeps her covered. There in her shoulder is a hole with blood flowing steadily.

"Who?" McGonagall asks softly distracting Alex as Madame Pomfrey checks the bullet hole.

"Mr. Scary." Alex whimpers. Looking up at McGonagall with tears falling, McGonagall tosses Alex's blood covered shirt to the floor before covering her with her robe.

As Madame Pomfrey removes the bullet from Alex's shoulder, Alex is screaming and sobbing into McGonagall's shoulder. Working quickly, Madame Pomfrey stitches Alex's shoulder before bandaging and leaving to her office to get an old t-shirt to make it more comfortable for Alex.

"I know you are in pain and exhausted honey, but I need to know what happened." McGonagall informs Alex as she strokes her greasy hair, "And you need to have a shower."

"Mr. Scary."

"Were there others?" Alex nods, "Can you tell me who?"

"Creepy Santa." Confused, McGonagall doesn't press, "HIM."

"She's is shock Minerva." Madame Pomfrey whispers handing McGonagall the shirt. Helping Alex put it on; McGonagall then tucks Alex into bed.

Getting up after kissing Alex's forehead, Alex lets out a scream.

"MOMMY!" Shocked, McGonagall makes a bed fly over next to Alex's bed. Lying down, Alex curls up in McGonagall's arms and quickly falls asleep.

"We need to figure this out Minerva. If we can't help Alex move passed this, I don't think she will recover." Madame Pomfrey voices her opinion.

"I know. So we know her father was there, but two other men were there too."

"**Evil."** McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey looks down at Alex to find her muttering in her sleep, **"Join. Kill. Spy. Hurt. Locked. Fear. Angry."**

Alex lets out a whimper causing McGonagall to hug her close and rub her back. Alex slowly goes quiet and relaxes.

"We'll figure it out Minerva. Until then, we can only be ecstatic to know Alex is home safe."

**Please review.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Those of you who are new, here is the link to my page on Facebook:**

**/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im- a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**Please 'like' it and visit when you can because things change quickly!**

******It's my birthday today and decided I will update. Here is the next chapter!**

**Chapter 31**

_Last Time:_

"_MOMMY!" Shocked, McGonagall makes a bed fly over next to Alex's bed. Lying down, Alex curls up in McGonagall's arms and quickly falls asleep._

"_We need to figure this out Minerva. If we can't help Alex move passed this, I don't think she will recover." Madame Pomfrey voices her opinion._

"_I know. So we know her father was there, but two other men were there too."_

"_**Evil."**__ McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey looks down at Alex to find her muttering in her sleep, __**"Join. Kill. Spy. Hurt. Locked. Fear. Angry."**_

_Alex lets out a whimper causing McGonagall to hug her close and rub her back. Alex slowly goes quiet and relaxes._

"_We'll figure it out Minerva. Until then, we can only be ecstatic to know Alex is home safe."_

_Now:_

Pain. That is all Alex feels as she opens her eyes.

"Mommy?" Alex whispers looking around the hospital wing.

"She's gone to teach her class." Alex looks up to find Madame Pomfrey walking over to her.

"I want mommy."

"I know you do. But I need to ask you some questions."

"Mommy."

"May I make you a deal?" Alex shrugs with worry on her face, "If you give me the truth to my questions, I could take you to your mom. Your mom wants the answers too Alex."

With a huff Alex nods.

"Who were the other men with your real father?"

Madame Pomfrey watches as fear fills Alex's brown eyes with trembling following right behind.

"I know you are terrified Alex, but the only way for us to protect you and keep you safe is if we know."

Alex takes a deep breath.

"Malfoy's father." Alex whispers looking Madame Pomfrey in the eye, "And You-Know-Who."

Madame Pomfrey freezes in shock and fear, not fear for her but for Alex.

"What did they want?"

"Malfoy's dad and my father wanted me to pay their debt."

"Debt of what?"

"I don't know."

"Why was You-Know-Who there?"

"Wanted me to be his spy and to be a Death Eater."

"What did you say?"

"No. He was going to force me, but I got away."

A few tears fall from Alex's eyes as Madame Pomfrey walks over slowly before pulling Alex into a gently hug. Alex stiffens and flinches at the contact, but doesn't pull away.

"You're safe now sweetie. Let's get you to your mom." Helping Alex out of bed, Madame Pomfrey wipes Alex's tears away before letting her use the hospital wing shower and makes her clean clothes from her trunk appear.

After getting in her nice clean clothes, Alex asks Madame Pomfrey to put her damp hair into a ponytail, before skipping next to her as Madame Pomfrey takes her to Transfiguration.

~H&A~

Knocking on the door, Alex jumps up and down impatiently waiting for McGonagall to open the door.

Opening the door, getting annoyed on waiting, Alex peeks into the classroom to see McGonagall talking to three guys a year above her. Before Madame Pomfrey could stop her, Alex steps into the room and tip toes over to McGonagall.

"Hi mom." Watching McGonagall jump startled, Alex grins.

McGonagall looks at Alex surprised as Madame Pomfrey walks in.

"She wanted to see you." Madame Pomfrey explains as McGonagall pulls her daughter into a gentle hug.

McGonagall kissed Alex's head. "Alex, Baby, what are you doing here?"

"I missed you, Mommy." Alex said innocently like a child.

McGonagall smiled. "I missed you too. But you're not in this class." She looked to the nurse. "Is she healthy enough to attend classes again?"

Madame Pomfrey nodded. "Physically her shoulder has healed nicely. Mentally she's still shaken but I think she'll be ok. It's up to you, Alex."

"Mommy." Alex whimpered clinging to McGonagall.

"Why don't I take you over there? I'll stay for a bit until you're comfortable." McGonagall suggested gently.

Alex nodded.

She took her mother's hand and together they headed to Alex's next class, right as the bell rings.

~A&H~

They arrived and went inside. Their Professor hadn't arrived yet. Alex looked around still holding tightly to her mother's hand. Suddenly she heard a scream.

"ALEX!" She gasped when she saw Ron and Harry running full speed toward her. They tackled her with a hug knocking her off her feet. She screamed and pulled away.

"Let me go!" She rushed to hide behind her mother, seeking protection. She panted hard as tears slipped down her cheeks. McGonagall hugged her close as she spoke to the boys. Alex looked around.

_Where was Hermione? She was supposed to be here with the boys, where was she?_

Alex gasped when she remembered Hermione had gotten shot.

"NO!" she screamed. "NO! HERMIONE! IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I'M SO SORRY! IT'S ALL MY FAULT! HERMIONE I'M SORRY!" Alex cried harder and harder until she was hysterical. She dropped to her knees and just cried.

She felt arms lift her up and hug her close. She knew her mom's touch anywhere so she didn't panic.

"Mommy! It's all my fault. She's dead, it's all my fault." Alex cried.

"Who died?" a voice asked from behind her.

Alex spun around and gasped. "Hermione!" Hermione smiled and nodded. "I'm not dead, Alex. The bullet just grazed passed my arm. All it did was leave a small wound. But it was stitched up and now it's better. I'm fine."

Tears filled Alex's eyes at the news. She had been soo worried about Hermione.

"Is it all right if I give you a hug?" Hermione asked.

Alex nodded and her mom let her go. Hermione pulled Alex into her arms as they shared a hug. Alex flinched at first but quickly relaxed into her touch.

The Professor walked in and smiled when she saw Alex.

"Alex, it's wonderful to see you back. We've surely missed you. Your mom is welcomed to stay if it makes you comfortable." Alex smiled and looked to her Mom.

McGonagall smiled gently and shook her head. "I'd love to, but I have my own class to teach. Plus, I'm sure Alex will be just fine with her friends by her side."

Alex frowned and tensed. She didn't like that idea. But Hermione squeezed her hands and she relaxed some.

"You can always come back to my class with me. But I think you should stay and try it here. If you don't like it you can come get me." McGonagall said.

Alex inhaled and exhaled a shaky breath. She nodded softly "O-ok."

McGonagall smiled and hugged Alex, kissing her head. "You'll do fine." She left the room knowing Hermione and the boys would take good care of her.

Alex started shaking as her mom left. Hermione squeezed her hand. "I'm right here. Nobody is going to hurt you or touch you."

Alex nodded nervously and stayed glued to Hermione's side as they walked over and took their seats.

With Hermione on one side and Harry on the other Alex felt a lot safer. She let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding it. She had a feeling everything was about to get a lot better.

**And that is the chapter. The part where McGonagall speaks to Alex to the end at the Transfiguration classroom, is written by ****Hopelessromanticgurl****. Everything above is written by me. Please review!**

**Since people have been asking when Alex and Harry will get together and how was Hermione and Alex that connected, I have plans for it. Do not worry. It all will be revealed.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Those of you who are new, here is the link to my page on Facebook:**

**/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im- a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**Please 'like' it and visit when you can because things change quickly!**

**Oh, and it is official, this story is off of hold! Thank you for being patient and I am sorry it jumped on hold all of a sudden. School is insane! But on Sunday I will be writing chapters like a bat out of hell to put the updates back on track again. But that will mean "A Test Of Survival" will be on hold sooner or later. It will be like this until school is over.**

Chapter 32

_Last Time:_

_McGonagall smiled and hugged Alex, kissing her head. "You'll do fine." She left the room knowing Hermione and the boys would take good care of her.  
_

_Alex started shaking as her mom left. Hermione squeezed her hand. "I'm right here. Nobody is going to hurt you or touch you."  
_

_Alex nodded nervously and stayed glued to Hermione's side as they walked over and took their seats.  
_

_With Hermione on one side and Harry on the other Alex felt a lot safer. She let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding it. She had a feeling everything was about to get a lot better._

_Now:_

Walking in with Hermione into the Room of Requirement, Alex sees that it is all crowded. Hermione to McGonagall about the DA, which explains why Hermione is wearing a scarf covering her neck where it has red spots, thanks to her own spell on the sheet of names.

"Why are you wearing a scarf Granger?" Alex looks toward the voice to see a guy from the year above her.

"Because I want to Michael." Hermione rolls her eyes and pulls Alex toward Harry who is helping everyone with their spells.

~H&A~

"Alright, since it is the final meeting for Christmas holidays, and Alex just got out of the hospital wing, we are cutting the meeting short. When we return we will be practicing patronuses." Harry smiles at the end of the meeting.

When Alex starts to walk over to Harry, she spots Cho Chang and Harry kissing. Feeling hurt and jealousy, Alex storms out without another word.

Christmas time came faster than anyone would have expected. They all met at Grimmauld Place. Alex was so excited. After everything she had been through recently, it was nice to be able to relax and have fun with her family.

Everyone was gathered in the living room with presents all around them, a sparkling lit, multi-coloured Christmas tree with lots of pretty ordainments.

Everyone was laughing and telling funny stories of the past.

"No, I'm serious, Hagrid actually gave him a pig's tail. It was awesome!" Harry laughed.

"I would have loved to see that!" Alex laughed with him.

"It was really nice, if he was mean to me I threatened to give him a matching pig nose."

Alex laughed. "Don't forget the ears!"

Everyone just laughed and laughed.

The door opened and a man walked in.

"Sorry I'm late…"

Alex gasped. This was the man whose face had been plastered all over the wanted signs at Hogwarts and everywhere else. Why was he at the house?

"Alex, Honey, it's ok." Harry told her gently taking her hand and squeezing it. "That is Sirius Black, my Godfather."

"He's wanted for murder!" Alex squeaked out fearfully.

Harry shook his head. "I thought so too but that isn't the truth. He was framed."

"He…He betrayed your parents…didn't he?"

"No, no, he was framed. I found out the truth. Sirius is innocent. It was Peter Pettigrew who did all that. Sirius is actually a really great guy."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. You don't have to be scared of him. He won't hurt you."

Alex just bit her lip nervously. Harry smiled. Oh how he loved her shyness.

"Come on, I'll introduce you."

Harry took her hand and led them over to Sirius. Harry gave him a big hug first and then turned to Alex. "Sirius, this is one of my best friends Alex McGonagall. She's really shy at first, but once she warms up to you I know you guys will love each other."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Alex. I've heard wonderful things about you. I must say you're much prettier in person."

Alex turned bright red and smiled softly. "Tha-thank you."

"Harry, where are the others?" Sirius asked Harry.

"In the living room."

"I'll go on in, see you two in there."

Sirius walked away and Alex exhaled a deep breath she didn't know she had been holding in.

"You ok?" Harry asked.

Alex nodded. "I'm sorry, after everything that happen I just don't trust strangers."

Harry smiled gently. "It's ok. I understand. Plus, if we're being honest and I've never told anyone this before but…I don't trust strangers either. I never know if they are my friends because of me, or just because I'm famous and popular."

"Oh definitely because your famous." Alex teased with a giggle.

He playfully glared at her making her giggle harder.

"I'm just teasing. I understand. It's hard to trust people until you know them 100%." Alex said with a serious look on her face.

"Yeah, it is. But try not to worry, Sirius is a great guy and he won't hurt you."

"I believe you, I just need to see it for myself."

"I understand. Come on, I'm sure everyone is missing us."

They locked hands again only this time when they did a spark surged through them both. They both pulled back and blushed as the butterflies tickled both their stomachs.

They walked back into the living room acting as if nothing happen. Alex looked around. "Where did Hermione go?"

"To the bathroom. She'll be back." Ron said.

Alex nodded and sat back down in her seat. They continued to open presents and share funny stories of the past.

After a few minutes of talking and laughed, suddenly things turned bad. Alex was sitting there giggling when her head jerked to the side and felt a strong pain in her cheek like she had just been slapped. "Ouch!"

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"This is going to sound strange but…I feel like I was just slapped in the face and…." Alex gasped and wrapped her arms around her stomach feeling the like the breath had been knocked from her body. She was literally gasping for air.

"What's going on?" Harry and Ron demanded.

"Where is Hermione?" Sirius asked looking around the room.

"She never came back." McGonagall said. She looked to her daughter worriedly.  
Alex gasped and let out a scream of pain. Three deep long scratches appeared across her face.

"What's happening?" Suddenly she had a flash in her head of Kreatcher attacking Hermione, the way she was being 'attacked', "Go find, Hermione!" She screamed on top of her lungs.

McGonagall pulled her daughter into her lap and rocked her back and forth, doing her best to soothe her.

Alex cried out again and another scratched formed on her arm. Alex started to cry and shake in fear. What was happening to her? "Mommy! Help me! Make it stop, please make it stop, please!"

"It will be over, soon, Baby, hang in there. I promise it's almost over." McGonagall said comfortingly. She had an idea on what was happening, a part of her just hoped she was wrong.  
A couple more minutes passed and the pain came to a stop and Alex calmed down. Everyone rushed back inside carrying an injured Hermione. She had all the same wounds and injures that Alex did.

"What happen?" McGonagall asked.

"Kreatcher attacked, Hermione." Sirius answered.

"Hermione!" Alex cried and limped over to her on the couch.

"Alex!" Hermione coughed out weakly.

"Is she going to be ok?" Alex whimpered fearfully.

"She'll be fine. Just simple treatments and she'll be as good as new." Sirius answered.

"What about, Alex?" Harry asked.

"She'll be just fine too. They both will be."

"But what happen?" Ron asked. "Alex wasn't anywhere near Hermione and they both have the same injuries!"

"That I do not know how to answer."

"I think I do." McGonagall answered softly. "I was hoping it wouldn't happen but it is."

"What's happening?" Alex whimpered. "Why am I feeling what Hermione feels?"

"Alex's magic is growing and becoming more powerful than ever. Albus and I do not know fully, but we think it has something to do with Alex's ancestors. Albus has written to the Ministry of Magic to see if we could do a search on Alex's family history."

"But mom, I'm a muggle born. Neither of my parents is magical."

"Somewhere in your family line, was magical. We just need to find who."

"But what about what is going on with Hermione and Alex?" Ron asks.

"Well, only one witch in all of history has had this happen." McGonagall answers.

"Who?"

"Jasmine Hellsburg."

When she was finished everyone sat there was shocked faces.

"So anytime Alex or Hermione get hurt physically or even feel something mentally the other one is going to be able to feel it?" Harry asked.

"Not only feel it, but see it as well, as if it's happening right in front of them. It is because their connection is soo strong."

"Wow." Alex whispered.

"That's pretty cool." Hermione said a bit more strongly.

"Yeah, no more hiding my feelings from you anymore." Alex teased.

Hermione chuckled. "No more hiding my feelings from you either."

"Wait, what about if she kisses someone or someone kisses her, will the other feel it?" Ron asked.

"I don't know; want to test that theory, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"No…" Ron said with a blush making everyone laugh.

"I don't think the connection goes that deep." McGonagall chuckled. "But it does mean you both need to be careful. If something happens to one of you, the other one will feel the same thing."

Everyone was quiet again as they processed the information. Things were going to get a whole lot more interesting.

McGonagall treated both Alex and Hermione's wounds and helped them heal physically. They both just rested on the couch the rest of the evening enjoying their Christmas. They opened the rest of their presents and had a huge Christmas dinner feast.

~A&H~

Sitting out on the roof, Harry thinks about the spark he felt when he and Alex held hands. Sure, he knew he was falling for Alex, and when Cho kissed him, he was shocked and pictured him and Alex kissing.

Remember this, Harry feels butterflies fly around in his stomach.

"Harry?" Harry turns and smiles seeing Alex climb out of the window and walks over to him.

"Hey, Alex." Harry greets as Alex sits down next to him, "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Hermione is sleeping and I can't fall asleep. When I saw you out here, I decided to join you."

"Well I'm glad."

"So what are you doing out here?"

"Thinking."

"About?"

"The last day of DA."

"Ahh, where you cut the meeting short."

"Yes."

"I saw you and Cho." Alex confesses. Freezing, Harry looks at Alex to see her staring out at the city lights, "Do you like her?"

"No." Harry answers, causing his crush to look at him.

"But if you don't like her, why did you kiss her?"

"I didn't kiss her. She kissed me."

"That's not what she was telling everyone. She said you kissed her."

"I never did."

"Oh."

"Alex, is something wrong?"

"No." Harry knows from the tone of her voice that something is upsetting her.

"Alex, don't lie."

"Butt out, Harry! It's none of your business." Alex snaps.

"No. You are my best friend and I know something is wrong."

Harry hears her sigh in annoyance and decides to take a risk that can easily ruin their friendship. Harry turns her face to face him and kisses her.

He feels her tense up before relaxing. Harry grins as Alex's arms wrap around his neck, so he moves and wraps he's around her waist.

Breaking the kiss, Harry rests his forehead against her's.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I would love to." Alex whispers. Harry and Alex's eyes lock as smiles appear. Harry leans forward and kisses Alex again.

~H&A~

Sitting in Umbridge's office a week and a half after returning from Christmas break, Alex taps her fingers on the armrest.

"So tell me Alex, where have all of you been disappearing to in the evenings?" Umbridge asks.

"To the dungeon." Alex smirks sarcastically.

"Grow the hell up Alex and just tell me where you guys disappear to!"

"We follow the yellow brick road and are thankful you don't break our necks."

"You don't make any sense."

"That's the point." Alex shrugs her shoulders, "Now since you know I will never tell you, I'm going to go."

Getting to her feet, Alex scurries out of the office before Umbridge could stop her.

~H&A~

"I will get you Alex, if it is the last thing I will do." Umbridge mutters to herself before slipping a folder in her desk.

**HUGE thanks to ****Hopelessromanticgurl**** for helping greatly. Please review.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Those of you who are new, here is the link to my page on Facebook:**

**/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im- a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**Please 'like' it and visit when you can because things change quickly!**

Chapter 33

_Last Time:_

"_That's the point." Alex shrugs her shoulders, "Now since you know I will never tell you, I'm going to go."_

_Getting to her feet, Alex scurries out of the office before Umbridge could stop her._

_~H&A~_

"_I will get you Alex, if it is the last thing I will do." Umbridge mutters to herself before slipping a folder in her desk._

_Now:_

Practicing her patronus with Ramona, Max and Justin, Alex laughs as her polar bear patronus runs across the room. Her patronus knocks Justin's wolf patronus over before chasing Ramona's kitten and Max's ferret.

The former siblings laugh together watching their patronuses play around before there is a bang. Alex's patronus disappears first as Alex's head snaps toward the entrance of the Room of Requirement.

Ramona takes Alex's hand in her's as her kitten disappears, quickly followed by Max's ferret and Justin's wolf. Justin takes Ramona's hand and Max takes Alex's as everyone goes silent and stares at the mirror wall.

"Everyone out. Take the other exit with Dennis." Harry orders in a whisper. Hermione jogs over to Alex and the siblings and makes them get out before the mirrors smash and you can hear Umbridge saying a spell.

Max pulls Alex's hand when they are out of the room and pulls them around a corner as the door shuts.

~H&A~

Two hours later, Alex and Ramona peek into the Great Hall to see all members of the DA writing lines. The two girls quickly spots Max and Justin in the rows with Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, the twins and other members as well.

"I hate that toad. Wait, that insults toads." Ramona mutters.

"I think of her more like the devil, but that insults the devil." Alex snarls.

"I wish we could do something to her."

Ramona looks up at Alex to see an all too familiar smirk.

"Whatever prank you are forming, I want in on with Max."

"Sounds good to me." Alex takes Ramona's hand and runs up the stairs when hearing Umbridge dismiss everyone.

In the Gryffindor common room, Alex hears the door open and sees Fred and George walk in with Ginny, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Harry.

"Twins, may I talk to you?" Alex asks standing up.

"Sure." Fred nods and walks over to the tables with George. Alex catches Hermione's eye, and Hermione winks before heading up to her's and Alex's dorm with Ginny. Harry and Ron stares at Alex confused and surprised.

"Come on guys." Neville pulls Harry and Ron away smiling at Alex as he does so.

Rolling her eyes with a smile on her face, Alex shakes her head and walks over to the red-faced twins.

"What do your hands say?" Alex whispers sitting down on a chair, on the other side of the table.

"'I will not disobey the rules of my elders.'" The twins speak as one.

"But disobeying is a part of life. No one can stop that. It happens everywhere." Alex argues.

"Tell that to the witch." George growls.

"You do know that your mom and sister are witches too right?"

Fred chuckles knowing George is caught. George just rolls his eyes.

"Anyway, I have a favour to ask."

"What?" Fred asks.

"We need revenge on Umbridge." Alex whispers looking at the stairs of the dorms to make sure no one is coming.

Looking over at the twins, Alex sees them wearing identical smirks.

"We're in. We have an idea." George leans toward Alex and kisses her cheek, "What are your ideas?"

"Well…" Alex leans toward them and whispers her ideas to them. At the end of the discussion, everyone has evil smirks on their faces.

~A&H~

It is an hour before Alex and the fifth year students are to write their O. . Alex is sitting on a bench with Fred and George, whispering about the plan.

"So the plan is, I'll write my exams quickly, then leave and set off the sludge bomb in Umbridge's office." Alex whispers her half of the plan.

"Yes, then I distract Flitch by flooding the second floor." Fred smirks.

"And I distract Mrs. Norris with blowing up the fourth floor toilets." George chuckles.

"Hey George, we can take home the toilet seat!" Fred and George both begin to laugh like they are high, which causes Alex to laugh until she begins to cry.

"What's going on here?" Alex immediately stops laughing and looks up to see the devil that is Umbridge.

"Oh, there is nothing out of the ordinary-" Fred starts.

"We are just giving the answers from our O. to our little sister-" George continues.

"Because I am that talented to have awesome brothers." Alex finishes with a fake smile and hatred in her eyes. Alex is no longer scared of Umbridge because of the promise that McGonagall made to her.

_The night before Christmas morning, Alex and McGonagall are sitting at the fire._

"_What if Umbridge hurts me again, mom?" Alex whispers to McGonagall._

"_I promise you, if she lays on hand or cast a spell on you, I will lock her in Azkaban myself. Or better yet, let the Dementors have her." McGonagall answers honestly, "Honey, if she ever hurts you, at all, you need to tell me and I will deal with her myself. Even if it costs me my position as a teacher, my magic, or sends me to Azkaban. YOU are more important to me. You are my daughter and I will protect you with my life."_

_Looking up at her mother, Alex kisses McGonagall's cheek before resting her head on her mother's shoulder._

"_I love you, mom."_

"_I love you too, Alex."_

"Get to your classes boys. Now girly, get to the Great Hall." Umbridge orders.

"We'll walk her." The twins each hold out an arm to Alex, like gentlemen, and Alex accepts before they begin to walk away from the red-faced teacher.

**Next chapter is the prank. :-D This was the best I could do in my short little time. Now back to schoolwork. Please review guys! **


	34. Chapter 34

**Those of you who are new, here is the link to my page on Facebook:**

**/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im- a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**Please 'like' it and visit when you can because things change quickly!**

Chapter 34

_Last Time:_

"_I promise you, if she lays on hand or cast a spell on you, I will lock her in Azkaban myself. Or better yet, let the Dementors have her." McGonagall answers honestly, "Honey, if she ever hurts you, at all, you need to tell me and I will deal with her myself. Even if it costs me my position as a teacher, my magic, or sends me to Azkaban. YOU are more important to me. You are my daughter and I will protect you with my life."_

_Looking up at her mother, Alex kisses McGonagall's cheek before resting her head on her mother's shoulder._

"_I love you, mom."_

"_I love you too, Alex."_

"_Get to your classes boys. Now girly, get to the Great Hall." Umbridge orders._

"_We'll walk her." The twins each hold out an arm to Alex, like gentlemen, and Alex accepts before they begin to walk away from the red-faced teacher._

_Now:_

Looking down at her watch on her left wrist, Alex notices she has been writing her O. for four hours now and they are down to the last one… Charms.

Scribbling down her answer to the final question as fast as she can, Alex raises her hand.

"Yes, girly?" Umbridge comments about Alex's raised hand.

"I am finished and I REALLY need to go to the washroom." Alex bounces her leg pretending to keep up the act.

"Bring it up here and you may go." Standing up, Alex gathers her exam before rushing forward to the pink hag.

Once her exam is handed in, Umbridge dismisses Alex, causing her to sprint out of the Great Hall.

Running to Umbridge's office, Alex passes Fred and George, who are on their way to their destination. Knowing they are ready, Alex digs into her school robes for the balls, which are triple, the size of marbles. Alex got the twins to help her charm the balls to go off after they hit the floor.

Reaching the pink hag's office, Alex pulls out a hairpin knowing that Umbridge charmed the door to set off an alarm if it is unlocked magically, or opened all of the way.

When the door is unlocked, Alex pushes it open slightly and tosses the sludge bombs into the office, being careful to not set off the alarm. Since there are four, Alex watched one land on Umbridge's desk, another land on her pink robes, the third goes off on the cat plates on the walls, and one right at the door, so as soon as you step in, you will fall. Relocking the door, Alex hears a bang causing her arm to go through the barrier.

~H&A~

In the Great Hall, the ring on Umbridge's hand turns blue, meaning someone entered her office. Another bang in heard making everyone stop writing their O. and begin to whisper.

"SILENCE! GO BACK TO WRITING!" Umbridge orders harshly.

As there is another bang, Umbridge walks quickly to the doors and looks out into the entrance hall. Suddenly there is an explosion, followed by laughter.

Umbridge ducks as the Weasley twins zooms into the Great Hall on their brooms as she closes the doors.

"Ready?" One of the Weasley twins asks the other.

"Ready." The two boys begin to throw things around. As Umbridge pulls out her wand, the door opens causing her to drop it on the ground, due to the door hitting her.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Professor Umbridge." Umbridge hears the little twit's voice.

"Get to your seat you little freak!" Umbridge snaps at Alex. Looking at Alex's left arm, Umbridge sees a faint blue, "You!" Umbridge grabs Alex's collar of her shirt and slams her into the doors, "You broke into my office!" Seeing fear in Alex's eyes, Umbridge smirks, "Not so brave are you, you little freak? Think you are so special for having an adopted mother, whom you think loves you? Deep down you know that is a lie. She only loves you because she feels sorry for you. Between you and Potter, you think people will let you off easy because you lost your families. I am not one of them. Potter broke the law this summer and got off easy. You however, broke rules all around the school. Not this time. I am going to expel you."

Taking a breath, Alex sneakily pulls out a round ball from her robes.

"Oh really? Prove it." Alex smirks and drops the ball on the ground. A white flash of smoke appears, causing Umbridge to let Alex go to cover her eyes. Alex takes off running out of the Great Hall as Fred and George continues to activate their fireworks.

Running to Umbridge's office, Alex breaks down the door so the lock is broken, not giving a crap anymore. Knowing Umbridge's fireplace is the only way to escape unharmed, Alex leaps over the sludge and closes the door. Rushing towards the fireplace, Alex sees something on Umbridge's desk. Picking it up, she sees her name.

_What is this?_ Alex thinks flipping open the folder. Flipping through the pages they are not only about her, but Max, Justin, Ramona, Hermione, and McGonagall.

"I want you to find that little freak!" Alex hears Umbridge's screams.

Running to the fireplace, Alex keeps the folder in hand before grabbing a handful of floo powder.

"Diagon Alley." Alex whispers dropping the powder when she is inside the fireplace. Alex goes up in flames.

Just then the door opens… the office is clear.

~A&H~

Standing in Diagon Alley, Alex sprints passed the witches and wizards to the Leaky Cauldron.

Walking in, Alex sees Dumbledore sitting at the counter drinking coffee.

"Nice of you to join me, Alex." Alex rolls her eyes and sits down next to Dumbledore, "What do you have there?"

"Snagged this from the pink hag." Alex mutters placing the folder down so they both can look at it.

Dumbledore opens the folder and there are pages about Alex, a page about Ramona, one about Hermione and one about McGonagall.

Alexis Daniels is a mudblood witch with extraordinary magic, Dolores. I have looked into her family history. Did you know that her great, great, great grandmother is Tom Riddle's mother? It turns out that she had a son, which was Tom's half-brother. It turns out that Tom Riddle is her great, great, great uncle.

_We checked the prophecy about Alexis, and if Tom returned, he would be after Alexis. Why you might ask? If he returned, Alexis would be in grave danger. She is more powerful than Tom, Albus Dumbledore and all the greatest wizards in the world and in the history. She is descendant of Jasmine Hellsburg. _

Alex flips to the next pages to find a photo of herself, the date of her birth, and list of her classes.

"Dumbledore, who is Jasmine Hellsburg?" Alex asks Dumbledore slightly nervous.

"She was the witch who ended the war hundreds of years ago." Dumbledore answers.

"What war?"

"The war between Voldemort's great, great, great grandfather and my great, great, great grandfather."

"There was a war…" Alex starts asking until Dumbledore cuts her off.

"It was back in 1695. It was a great war. Voldemort is finishing what his great, great, great grandfather started."

"But what does this-" Alex points at the letter, "mean?"

"You are in danger because of Voldemort."

"I get that."

"Jasmine was Voldemort's great, great, great grandfather's lover."

Alex makes a disgusted face.

"EWW!" Chuckling, Dumbledore nods, "But what is the big deal?"

"Jasmine and Voldemort's great, great, great grandfather, made a pact that if and when her descendant is alive and if there is ever a war between dark and light, good and bad, that, that descendant will have the power to end it."

"What power?"

"No one knows."

"But, how can anyone be sure that, that descendant is me?"

"History."

"I'm a muggleborn. Neither one of my parents had magic. I can't be that descendant."

"Listen, Alex."

"No. You listen. I'm not Jasmine's descendant. I'm just a regular kid, caught up in shit that I shouldn't be in. The Ministry of Magic lies. They just want to cause more trouble and shit for publicity."

Standing up, Alex storms out of the Leaky Cauldron, and into the deserted streets of London.

Dumbledore sighs, and lifts of the sheet that he hid from Alex.

The magic that Alexis will receive that kicks in when she turns the age that Jasmine Hellsburg died at, seventeen will be;

_Making someone close to her, see through her eyes if in danger; disappear from one place to another without wand or thinking, and spells are more powerful than normal._

"Oh Ministry, you have that wrong. It's already begun." Dumbledore whispers.

**Please review.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Those of you who are new, here is the link to my page on Facebook:**

**/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im- a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**Please 'like' it and visit when you can because things change quickly!**

Chapter 35

Last Time:

"_No. You listen. I'm not Jasmine's descendant. I'm just a regular kid, caught up in shit that I shouldn't be in. The Ministry of Magic lies. They just want to cause more trouble and shit for publicity."_

_Standing up, Alex storms out of the Leaky Cauldron, and into the deserted streets of London._

_Dumbledore sighs, and lifts of the sheet that he hid from Alex._

The magic that Alexis will receive that kicks in when she turns the age that Jasmine Hellsburg died at, seventeen will be;

_Making someone close to her, see through her eyes if in danger; disappear from one place to another without wand or thinking, and spells are more powerful than normal._

"_Oh Ministry, you have that wrong. It's already begun." Dumbledore whispers._

_Now:_

Walking through the streets of London, Alex spots some shadowy figures running down the sidewalk to a phone booth.

Growing suspicious, Alex follows them a good distance away. Walking the group pile into the phone booth, Alex sees them go underground.

Walking into the phone booth and closing the door, Alex stares at the phone for a while, before pulling out a handful of both muggle money and Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. Sliding in a Knut, the ground begins to shake as it sinks underground.

Going deeper and deeper into the ground, Alex notices that she is arriving into an underground place. The floor is made of marble, there are statues and there are offices.

As the photo booth ground, touches the marble floor, Alex opens the door and steps out to hear voices.

"We have to find the Department of Mysteries." Alex narrows her eyes suspicious.

Walking silently toward the voices, Alex spots Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna.

"Why are you guys here?" Alex asks and watches amused as the group jumps, startled, "Huh, my favourite song is completely right. I found my inner ninja."

"What are you doing here, Alex?" Ginny asks.

"You guys need to make sure you are not followed before going anywhere." Alex answers, "So what are you guys doing?"

"Rescue mission." Ron smirks.

"For who? Dracula?"

Rolling his eyes, Harry walks over to Alex and pulls her into a hug.

"We are saving my Godfather." Harry tells his girlfriend honestly.

"Then enough chitchat, let's go." Kissing Harry's cheek, Alex breaks the hug and pushes Ron down the hallway.

~H&A~

Jogging down the hallways, and opening every door, Harry and Alex talked about the first time they met.

"I'm still shocked that, not only did I tell you about my home life, but you told me about yours." Harry whispers softly to his girlfriend.

"I'm shocked about that still today. But I'm glad that we did." Alex confesses.

"It took me two years to tell Ron and Hermione."

"Hermione was the only one who knew for me. Ron knows now after what happened…"

"I love it on how you are so fearless."

"I'm not fearless, Harry. That's you."

"No you are. You joined us when you could have walked away. You joined us without actually knowing what you are getting yourself into. The way on how you stood up to Umbridge."

"You mean the pink hag? I still hate her."

"See, you are fearless."

"I don't see it."

"Then you just have to believe me." Approaching the door at the end of the hallway they are in, Harry opens the door to find the room they are looking for. The Department of Mysteries.

Everyone steps into the room as Harry drags Alex with him as he runs looking for something that Alex doesn't know.

When Harry lets go of her hand, Alex looks around to see they are surrounded by these crystal balls. Feeling a tug, like when you are tied up and someone is pulling a rope for you to follow, Alex finds herself standing a few rows away from the group, in front of a crystal ball thing. Looking at the label, Alex finds it reading _Jasmine Hellsburg_.

Right next to it is another that says _Alexis Daniels_. Both of them are whispering to her.

Picking up the one with her name, Alex can hear the whisper as clear as day.

Alexis Daniels. Alexis Daniels is the force field and the descendant of Jasmine Hellsburg.

_Withholding the magic of the night,_

_Withholding the magic of the light,_

_Withholding the ancient magic unknown,_

_Shall the opposing side bow down,_

_To the most powerful witch,_

_Since the days of Jasmine Hellsburg._

"Give it to me!" Jumping out of her daze, Alex turns around to find her friends surrounded by Lucius and his friends.

"Back off, Lucius." Alex snaps before her mind kicks in. Lucius turns to Alex, and smirks.

"Ahh, little Miss Daniels. Nice of you to join us. The Dark Lord will be ecstatic to know you are here with us." Lucius chuckles.

Narrowing her eyes, Alex draws her wand and disarms him. As Lucius's stick flies into the air, Alex catches it.

"Guys, get out of here. I'm right behind you." Spells begin to fly into the air as running feet is then heard. Keeping her eyes on Lucius, Alex doesn't notice Voldemort come out behind her.

"Hello Daniels, we meet again." Turning around, Alex gasps as her worst nightmare appears as well… Eric.

"What do you want?" Alex snaps putting on a brave face.

"I want Potter's prophecy and I want your magic." Voldemort growls.

Alex snorts and shakes her head, "Like that would happen. But I was wondering, would you like this?" Alex holds up the prophecy she is holding, "It's Harry's. The one he has is mine."

Voldemort stares as the prophecy, before charging at her. Throwing it into the air, Alex runs full speed the way her friends went, with Lucius and Eric running after her.

Coming up to a door, Alex opens it before jumping into the darkness.

~A&H~

Screaming, Alex lands a few centimetres off of the ground. Landing with a thud on the ground, Alex gets to her feet to only be pushed to the ground again. Looking up to yell, Alex sees McGonagall.

"Mom." Alex breathes in relief.

"Luna told me you are here, I was going to come and get you to safety. Albus told me about the letter." McGonagall explains shielding Alex from a spell.

"It's true. I am Jasmine's descendant." Alex finally realizes.

"Yes, now run through that door." McGonagall points at a door, that Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville and Ron are running through. Following the others, McGonagall keeps shielding them before going through herself.

Through the door, everyone watches Voldemort and Dumbledore battle. Before anyone could react, Bellatrix, who is running to a fireplace, sends a stunning spell at the teenagers. She sends three more as the first one hits Alex in the chest. The other three are about to hit Alex but McGonagall takes it before she could shield them.

Landing on the ground with a thud, Alex lets out a scream.

"MOM!" Alex screams kneeling down. Luna runs over to Alex and just as she is about to reach her, Lucius appears with a smirk behind Alex.

"ALEX! Look out!" Luna shouts sending a stunner of her own. Alex ducks as the stunner hits Lucius, causing him to fly back into the stonewall. Falling unconscious, Luna comforts Alex, as she is ready to deflect any spell that might be fired.

**Please review.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Those of you who are new, here is the link to my page on Facebook:**

**/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im- a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**Please 'like' it and visit when you can because things change quickly!**

Chapter 36

_Last Time:_

"_It's true. I am Jasmine's descendant." Alex finally realizes._

"_Yes, now run through that door." McGonagall points at a door, that Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville and Ron are running through. Following the others, McGonagall keeps shielding them before going through herself._

_Through the door, everyone watches Voldemort and Dumbledore battle. Before anyone could react, Bellatrix, who is running to a fireplace, sends a stunning spell at the teenagers. She sends three more as the first one hits Alex in the chest. The other three are about to hit Alex but McGonagall takes it before she could shield them._

_Landing on the ground with a thud, Alex lets out a scream._

"MOM!" Alex screams kneeling down. Luna runs over to Alex and just as she is about to reach her, Lucius appears with a smirk behind Alex.

"_ALEX! Look out!" Luna shouts sending a stunner of her own. Alex ducks as the stunner hits Lucius, causing him to fly back into the stonewall. Falling unconscious, Luna comforts Alex, as she is ready to deflect any spell that might be fired._

_Now:_

Walking to her mother's bed on the fourth floor of St. Mungo's _Hospital_ for Magical Maladies and Injuries, Alex sits down letting her tears fall.

It has been a week since the battle at the Ministry of Magic, and Alex has been staying at the hospital with McGonagall since.

"Ally, why don't you go back to school?" McGonagall asks her daughter softly, "I am doing well. I will be back in two days."

"I know, but I don't want to leave you." Alex gives McGonagall a weak smile as McGonagall wipes her tears away.

"Ally, Albus is back, Umbridge is gone. No one will hurt you even. Maybe Malfoy but we both know that lover boy will deal with him."

Blushing at McGonagall mentioning Harry, Alex covers her face with her hands, earning chuckles from her mother.

"And from what you told me on what that pink hag said to you, they are untrue. I love you, Alex. You have been my daughter since you were five." McGonagall gently takes Alex's hands away from her face, and makes their eyes connect, "Umbridge is just a heartless pink hag that will die not knowing what it is like to be a mother of a great daughter like you."

"I love you, mom." Alex smiles giving McGonagall a hug.

"I love you too."

~H&A~

Alex stands in the waiting room looking for the one person who will be taking her and McGonagall home. As the doors open, the one person walks over with a wheelchair, Dumbledore.

"Ready to go home?" Dumbledore asks Alex walking over to her.

"Yes, I hate hospitals." The two of them heads over to the elevator and to the fourth floor.

When they reach McGonagall's room, Dumbledore and Alex both help her into her wheelchair, before Alex happily pushes her out. Dumbledore watches with a smile as his wife and her daughter banter back and forth playfully. Dumbledore does consider Alex like a daughter to him, but legally, she isn't. He knows for a fact, Alex is still scared of guys older than her, but has been able to slowly get passed that to a point.

As they arrive to Hogwarts, Dumbledore charms the wheelchair to fly up the stairs to neither Alex, nor Dumbledore has to struggle with it. Pushing McGonagall into the castle, Dumbledore opens the doors for Alex.

"Home sweet home." McGonagall breathes happily.

"No more disgusting food!" Alex cheers earning laughs from both adults.

Dumbledore flicks his wand and as Alex pushes McGonagall in, the whole school are on there feet cheering.

McGonagall looks over her shoulder at Dumbledore to see him smiling and he winks at her. Chuckling, McGonagall shakes her head and looks up at her daughter to see her smirking.

"It's your party, mom. You are a fighter. Dad and I planned it." Alex explains.

Alex freezing as she goes back and realizes what she said.

"I… uhhh…" Alex turns to Dumbledore, who is walking over to her.

"Legally, you are not my daughter. But why need a piece of paper tell us what our hearts say? I look at you like a daughter, Alex. You, Minerva and I are a family." Dumbledore laces his hand through McGonagall's and wraps his left arm around Alex's shoulders, both smiling.

As the cheering continues, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Alex watch on, happy that they are just what Alex has always wished for since she was five, a family.

Please review. Half-Blood Prince is next. : D 


	37. Chapter 37

**Those of you who are new, here is the link to my page on Facebook:**

**/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im- a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**Please 'like' it and visit when you can because things change quickly!**

Chapter 37

_Last Time:_

"_It's your party, mom. You are a fighter. Dad and I planned it." Alex explains._

_Alex freezing as she goes back and realizes what she said. _

"_I… uhhh…" Alex turns to Dumbledore, who is walking over to her._

"_Legally, you are not my daughter. But why need a piece of paper tell us what our hearts say? I look at you like a daughter, Alex. You, Minerva and I are a family." Dumbledore laces his hand through McGonagall's and wraps his left arm around Alex's shoulders, both smiling._

_As the cheering continues, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Alex watch on, happy that they are just what Alex has always wished for since she was five, a family._

_Now:_

Over the summer, Alex has visited Hermione, Ron and Harry, and has already got her school supplies.

Alex is currently walking over to Harry, as Harry is asleep at the window. Dumbledore and McGonagall are downstairs talking to the Dursley's. Smirking, Alex crosses her arms and leans down to her boyfriend.

"You know, a bomb could go off and you wouldn't be able to save yourself." Alex whispers earning a jump from him.

"Alex?" Harry yawns and looks at her confused, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, dad wants to take you somewhere and he is dropping me and mom at Ron's." Alex shrugs her shoulders, "Hagrid says hi, by the way."

Harry smiles as he gets up and packs his trunk.

"I guess you got dad's letter?"

"Yes I did."

"Good. It was last minute when mom and I decided to join."

"What did you do over the month you last came here?" Harry questions amused.

"Well, Snape and I got into an argument over which Quidditch team will win this year. Filch and I got into a fight because I tripped over Mrs. Norris and teased her with a mouse. Hagrid and I visited Aragon and Buckbeak. Flitwick and I turned the Great Hall into a giant Wizard's Chess chessboard and made the pieces enormous. The professors joined in and we all made two teams, and lets just say… Snape and mom got into a fight over where the next move would go. The game lasted hours." Alex fills in laughing.

Harry chuckles wishing he could have seen it. Once he finishes packing, Harry walks over to his girlfriend and places his hands on her waist.

"I never gave you a proper greeting." Harry whispers before leaning down and places his lips on her's.

As the couple kisses, banging on the door interrupts them.

"Alex, Harry, you have to go and I never got my hug from your girlfriend!" Dudley's voice is heard behind the closed door.

When Alex was over for a week at Harry's, she and Dudley hit it off and became fast friends. Shockingly, Petunia and Vernon also like Alex.

Breaking the kiss, Alex laughs.

"I'll say hi to him and stall as you let Hedwig out so she can fly to Ron's." Harry nods and quickly kisses Alex once more before letting her go.

Alex opens the door and immediately tackles Dudley with a hug before waving at Harry and dragging Dudley downstairs.

Downstairs, Alex waves at Petunia and Vernon.

"Alex, can you tell me about what you were telling Harry?" Dudley asks Alex excited.

"Which topic was that?" Alex teases.

"The chess thing."

"Wizard's Chess? Oh, our Charms teacher, Professor Flitwick and I sort of changed the Great Hall into a giant chessboard-" Alex tells Dudley about it and surprisingly Vernon and Petunia listens closely.

McGonagall turns to Dumbledore with a smile.

"Alex got the Dursley family to get over their grudge against magic." Dumbledore chuckles softly.

"She changes the world for the better. She even got Snape to smile for the first time since Lily passed." McGonagall agrees.

"She's the glue."

~A&H~

After a lot of bugging, McGonagall caved and turned Alex invisible.

Alex sneaks up behind her best friends, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George, who are having dinner. McGonagall watches from behind them as Alex dumps water all over them.

Each person screams like there is a murderer in the house. Chuckling McGonagall makes Alex visible again, who is laughing hysterically.

Molly shakes her head fighting a laugh.

"MOM! You knew Alex was here?" Ron asks shocked.

"Yes. Plus Minerva is here so that means Alex would be too." Molly explains smiling.

"YUM! Chicken!" Alex takes the chicken leg off of Fred's plate and takes a bite.

"Alex has her mood swings." McGonagall warns.

"Minerva, may we talk?" Molly asks.

"Of course."

"Fred, George, please go to your room. Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Alex, please go upstairs."

Alex looks at McGonagall with a worried look.

"Go on honey. Nothing is wrong." McGonagall promises.

"Is this about the idiot?" Alex questions.

"How am I to know? I am not a mind reader."

"Good point. Do you promise if it ever has to do with me, you will tell me?"

"I promise. Now go hang out with your best friends."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

Alex follows her best friends upstairs where they all end up in Ron's room.

**Please review.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Those of you who are new, here is the link to my page on Facebook:**

**/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im- a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**Please 'like' it and visit when you can because things change quickly!**

Chapter 38

_Last Time:_

"_Is this about the idiot?" Alex questions._

"_How am I to know? I am not a mind reader."_

"_Good point. Do you promise if it ever has to do with me, you will tell me?"_

"_I promise. Now go hang out with your best friends."_

"_Okay. I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

_Alex follows her best friends upstairs where they all end up in Ron's room._

_Now:_

Sitting on the floor with Ron, Hermione and Ginny, Alex is growing annoyed with all the repeat questions.

"Harry will be here when he gets here. He is with dad." Alex groans and lies on the floor staring at the ceiling.

"But where did they go? Why did they go?" Ginny asks.

"I don't even know, Ginny." Alex snaps.

Hermione feels Alex's anger and rubs her best friend's arm soothingly.

"Guys, stop with the questions. Let's play a game." Hermione smiles as Ron grabs a game and the four of them begin to play.

As the game goes on, Hermione feels Alex grow calm.

~H&A~

A few hours later, Ron sees a white owl at his window.

"Hedwig!" Ron shouts jerking Alex, Hermione and Ginny awake, who were all asleep on the floor.

"DUDE!" Alex shouts clearly pissed off for being woken up, "It's dark out, which means it's time to sleep!"

Alex rolls over and buries her face into the pillow she stole from Ron's bed.

Ron ignores Alex and opens the window letting Hedwig in, and the cold wind that follows.

"I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU, RON!" Alex screams as the cold wind hits her. Alex jumps to her feet and runs at Ron, who runs out of the room laughing.

Still on the floor, Hermione and Ginny stares at Alex who now punched Ron in the back before running out of the room after him.

"Was she like this with you?" Ginny asks half-awake.

"Nope. She slept until noon and up until eleven. When we had a huge thunderstorm, she slept through it." Hermione chuckles, wiping her eyes to remove sleep.

"She was like this here. But Ron went out of his way to wake her up." Ginny laughs getting to her feet. Hermione rolls her eyes and joins Ginny looking over the landing to see Alex panting with Ron laying on the ground laughing.

"I… still… hate… you…" Alex gasps.

"I… love… you… too." Ron pants.

"Hey, my girlfriend is taken." Ginny and Hermione sees Harry step into view and wraps his arms around Alex.

"HARRY!" Ginny runs down the stairs with Hermione right behind her. The two girls tackle Harry with a hug, causing Alex to laugh at Ron, who is being stood on by both girls.

"You're squishing me!" Ron fake cries, earning more laughter from Alex.

"Will you guys keep it down?" Alex hears Molly shout from above.

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley!" Alex calls up.

"Alex, what are you doing?" McGonagall calls out.

"Laughing at Ron." Alex chuckles.

"Why?"

"He woke me up."

"I am so happy I took your wand away a few weeks ago. I'm still shocked that you flooded the Potions classroom."

"Hey, Snape deserved it!"

"Alex…"

"Okay, it was because Snape poured water on me when I was doing homework."

~A&H~

Alex relaxes on the grass staring over the lake. It is the first day back at Hogwarts, and the Hogwarts Express has yet to arrive. Alex was told that they have a new Potions teacher and Snape is taking over Defence Against the Dark Arts.

_Snape is ecstatic_. Alex thinks sarcastically. _He now has the job he always wanted_.

Seeing lights in the distance, Alex hears the whistle of the train. Sighing, Alex slowly gets up off the grass and walks into the castle.

Walking over to McGonagall, who is heading down to get the first years, Alex joins her.

"Why aren't you in your robes?" McGonagall asks not surprised that Alex hasn't changed yet.

"I hate the skirt." Alex mutters.

"You are a Head Girl this year, Alex." McGonagall reminds her daughter.

"I still don't get why the Ministry appointed me the position."

"You deserve it."

"Hermione deserves it more."

"Hermione is Prefect along with Ron."

"And Harry is Quidditch captain."

"Yes. All of you earned it."

"But still."

"Do you really want to argue with me?"

"Not really. But I know you have a way of winning it."

"You learn quickly, honey."

Alex rolls her eyes as McGonagall flicks her wand and Alex is changed from her jeans and t-shirt and into her school robes.

"Time to turn into a dictator." Alex grumbles earning a chuckle from her mother.

"Not literally, Alex. You are to help the younger students to their classes and make sure the rules are followed."

"But mom, you know I break the rules."

"I know you do."

"Really?"

"Yes. Your first year. And last year."

"Blah, blah, blah, not my fault. I still hate that pink rat. But that insults rats."

"Here we go again." McGonagall sighs as Alex continues her rant to find a good way to insult Umbridge, without insulting innocent creatures.

Sadly, Alex comes up short.

When arriving to a door, Alex goes silent and shifts from foot to foot waiting for Hagrid and the first year students.

After a few minutes, there is a knock and McGonagall opens the door.

"Thank you, Hagrid." McGonagall nods keeping her face strict, "Welcome to Hogwarts first years. I am Professor McGonagall and this is the Gryffindor Head Girl, Alex McGonagall. Yes, she is my daughter. I am the Gryffindor Head of House and the Transfiguration teacher.

"For each house there are a Head Girl and Head Boy, along with one girl and one boy Prefect, and a Quidditch captain.

"There are four houses that any of you can end up in. There is, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin.

"Now, there are many rules here which all of them will be told to you tomorrow in each of your classes. Those of you who are sorted into Gryffindor, you are to go to Alex here or the Head Boy and they will report you to your classes. Alex and the Head Boy will pull you aside after dinner to set up meeting places.

"Now, let's get all of you sorted." McGonagall turns and begin to walk down the corridor with Alex and the first years following in silence.

**Please review.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Those of you who are new, here is the link to my page on Facebook:**

**/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im- a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**Please 'like' it and visit when you can because things change quickly!**

Chapter 39

_Last Time:_

"_For each house there are a Head Girl and Head Boy, along with one girl and one boy Prefect, and a Quidditch captain._

"_There are four houses that any of you can end up in. There is, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin._

"_Now, there are many rules here which all of them will be told to you tomorrow in each of your classes. Those of you who are sorted into Gryffindor, you are to go to Alex here or the Head Boy and they will report you to your classes. Alex and the Head Boy will pull you aside after dinner to set up meeting places._

"_Now, let's get all of you sorted." McGonagall turns and begin to walk down the corridor with Alex and the first years following in silence._

_Now:_

After dinner, Alex and the Head Boy of Gryffindor, Dean Thomas, pulls the twelve first years off to the side. Dean passes the first year each a map of the school as Alex begins to speak.

"Already boys and girls, I hope all of you had a great trip across the lake and dinner. I am extremely happy all of you have been sorted into Gryffindor. Now many of you will be wondering why you have not received your timetables just yet. You will get them in the morning. But on a different note, you might be wondering; _'How can I get to class on time? Will I get lost?'_ and more. Well, you will get lost from time to time, honestly, I still do. How can you get to class on time? You will get used to it in a few months time. I still get to class late and I'm five years older than all of you.

"But Dean and I are going to set up meeting places to help all of you to get to your classes for a week. If before the week finishes, and you feel like you got it, great, you don't have to join us, if not, keep coming. If you still don't get then don't be afraid to come up to Dean or myself anytime day or night and we will help you. If you get homesick, come speak with one of us and we will help you.

"Dean and I are here to help all of you and even the second years and third years will be coming to us. If you need help with homework and struggling, we are here. Now in the mornings we will meet here in the common room. Class starts at 8am, breakfast is at 7am, so you have to be up for 6:30am. I know, it will take a LONG time to get used to, my mother made me get up at 6:30 for the last two weeks and half the time I sleep through my alarm. So I am going to give all of you the chance, that if I am still sleeping at 6:30, feel free to wake me up. Boys, I'm sad to say that you won't be able to wake me up because the stairs are enchanted to turn into a slide. Dean, please show them."

Dean rolls his eyes and as he walks up the stairs to the girls' dorm, the stairs disappear from under him and turns into a slide. The first year girls' giggle amused.

"Boys, if Dean is asleep, wake him up. Girls, if I'm asleep, you get to wake me up." The first years cheer causing Dean and Alex to chuckle.

"Alright boys, follow me to your dorm." Dean leads the seven boys up to their dorm.

"Girls, follow me." Alex smiles as the five girls follow her.

~A&H~

The next morning, Alex barely hears knocking on the door of her sixth year dorm room. She barely hears the running feet and giggling.

Soon, Alex grows annoyed.

"Hermione, turn off your radio!" Alex groans into her pillow.

"Alex, my radio is off." Hermione laughs.

"You are too cheery this morning."

"It's 6:25."

"Alarm hasn't gone off yet. So no waking up."

"Alex, you meet the first years at 6:30."

"Point?"

"Get up."

"No."

"Now."

"No."

"Fine."

"Yay!"

As Alex starts to fall back asleep, the running feet return. Before Alex could respond, she feels people jump onto her.

"AHH!" Alex screams surprised. Seeing the young faces, Alex chuckles remembering last night, "Time to get up?"

The five first years nod, causing Alex to groan but get ready.

Once ready, Alex takes the first years to the common room where Dean and his group are waiting.

"They woke you too?" Dean asks.

"Yes." Alex confirms yawning.

"If only we could get Professor Dumbledore to change the starting time over."

"That would be a miracle." Alex comments, "Alright everyone, time to go down to breakfast. The stairs move constantly, so be careful. Do all of you have your maps?" The first years nod, "Good. This way."

On the way down to breakfast, Alex shows the first years the floors and if the stairs move and go to a different floor, to NOT go ways that are not on the maps that she and McGonagall created over the summer for everyone.

~H&A~

After Alex hands out the first year timetables for Gryffindor, McGonagall hands out the rest.

When Alex is handed her's, she looks at it.

"Free period, DADA, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, double Potions and History of Magic. History of Magic is horrible!" Alex hits her head off the table scaring the first years who are beside her, "Sorry guys, I just hate History of Magic. I call it my sleeping class."

Hearing chuckling behind her, Alex looks over her shoulder to see her boyfriend.

"Good morning, Beautiful." Harry greets wrapping his arms around her and looks over her schedule.

"Morning." Alex blushes and kisses his cheek softly.

"I have double free period. My first one is with you and my other is during your first Potions." Harry shows Alex his as Ron and Hermione walks into the Great Hall and sits down with her and Dean. Harry takes a seat next to Alex and laces his right hand through her left.

"Alex and I have all our classes together." Hermione smiles after taking Alex's schedule, "Ron and Harry have the same so they are together all the time."

"Maybe you guys could join us in Potions." Alex comments.

"And deal with Snape, never." Ron immediately jumps in.

"Snape isn't teaching Potions this year." Alex informs them. Apparently they don't know.

"Snape's been sacked!" Ron asks hopefully. Giggling Alex shakes her head.

"No. Snape is teaching DADA."

"WHAT?" Ron, Hermione and Harry shout shocked.

"You didn't know? We have a new Potions teacher this year. I don't know who it is. But Snape is teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts now."

"Snape got the job he always wants! No!" Ron groans.

"Miss Alex." Alex turns to her right where Amanda Fern, a tiny first year student, who is incredibly shy, quietly gets Alex's attention.

"Yes, Amanda?" Alex asks gently.

"Uhm…" Amanda and Alex notice all the first years staring silently.

"Hey guys, go back to eating. Lunch won't be until noon." Dean steps in. As everyone goes back to eating, Amanda is looking at her lap.

"Would you like to step out?" Alex asks Amanda.

"Please." Amanda accepts. Alex gets to her feet and holds her hand out to Amanda. Amanda takes Alex's hand and the two of them walks out of the Great Hall and steps outside to the benches. Sitting down on a bench, Alex is facing Amanda.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Alex asks.

"I'm scared."

"About what?"

"Will the classes be difficult? Will people hurt me for not having magical parents?"

"You're muggleborn?" Alex questions with a smile.

"Is that the word for people with no magical parents?"

"Yes."

Amanda nods.

"If it helps, sweetie, I'm the same way. My parents aren't magical. I'm Professor McGonagall's adopted daughter. It will take you a while, but the classes get easier once you get used to them. If you need help in the classes, just come to me."

"Okay." Amanda gives Alex a small smile.

"Hey, would you like to look at my homework from over the summer?"

"Okay." Amanda gives Alex a real smile and they get up and disappear into the castle.

Once in the Great Hall, Alex passes Amanda her homework and Amanda looks through in shock.

"That's hard."

"No, not really. I have learning difficulties so I had extra help, so I was harder on me. But once I got used to it, it got easier. Around a month or two in, you will get used to it and it will be easier."

Amanda nods flipping through Alex's homework. _Maybe school won't be as bad as I thought._ Amanda thinks.

**Please review.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Those of you who are new, here is the link to my page on Facebook:**

**/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im- a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**Please 'like' it and visit when you can because things change quickly!**

Chapter 40

_Last Time:_

_Once in the Great Hall, Alex passes Amanda her homework and Amanda looks through in shock._

"_That's hard."_

"_No, not really. I have learning difficulties so I had extra help, so I was harder on me. But once I got used to it, it got easier. Around a month or two in, you will get used to it and it will be easier."_

_Amanda nods flipping through Alex's homework. Maybe school won't be as bad as I thought. Amanda thinks._

_Now:_

Alex and Dean walks the first years to their first class, Transfiguration.

Amanda always stayed close to Alex and just as Amanda went to go in, surprisingly Alex followed.

"Good morning, Professor McGonagall." Alex greets with a smirk as the Gryffindor first year take their seats and the Slytherin first years are already seated.

"Good morning, Ms. McGonagall." McGonagall returns.

"So, Professor, what will we be learning in class today?"

"Are you meaning your lesson this afternoon or the first years right now?"

"My lesson."

"You will be handing in your summer homework and the rest shall be a mystery for you."

"That's rubbish!"

"That's life."

"What about the first years?"

McGonagall rolls her eyes, finally understanding what Alex is doing. Alex is trying to get the first years comfortable for school and to calm their nerves.

"Don't you have class?"

"NOPE! I proudly have free period."

"Why are you still here, Alex honey?"

"Well," Alex sighs dramatically, "Okay, it's going to be a long speech."

"Cut to the chase."

"You," Alex groans, "But mom! You ruined my fun!"

"And you are cutting into my class." Alex rolls her eyes fighting a laugh.

"Okay, seriously? I am here because have you ever noticed that people are scared of you? Not as scary as Snape, but you are the second teacher people are scared of."

McGonagall looks at Alex amused and begins to chuckle seeing her daughter pretending to be serious. Looking at her first year class, she sees all of them smiling.

"Okay, what do you want me to do about that?"

"Turn into a cat."

"Why?"

"Well, for one, I loved that when I was eleven and still do. But two, it ties into the class."

"Honey, are you overtired?"

"Yes."

"Go get ready for your next class. We have forty-five minutes left of class. You took away that fifteen minutes of the lesson."

"Maybe I want to stay."

"Maybe you should go be with your friends and boyfriend before classes begin today."

Alex gives McGonagall a thumb up.

"See you in forty minutes so I could collect my group."

"Just go."

"I'm going, I'm going, even though I rather disrupt your classes constantly…"

Hearing the class laugh behind her, Alex smirks walking to the entrance hall and outside where Hermione, Ron and Harry are sitting on the benches. _And the first years are not scared of mom now_.

~H&A~

Throughout the day, Alex has shown the first years to their classes, but ended up being late to her's, earning herself over seven detentions in a row. Even though she constantly told her professors that she is Head Girl and to help the first years to their classes, they told her to get the Prefects to do it. McGonagall is the only one who didn't mind that she was late as long as she is not late tomorrow.

Sprinting to her Potions class before the bell rings, Alex bumps into the people she hates, Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy.

"Running in the halls, McGonagall? Detention." Malfoy smirks.

"And what gives you the right?" Alex snaps.

"Another detention. You do not speak to a Prefect like that." Alex snorts and rolls her eyes.

"Really, Malfoy? The reason I'm running is because I got the first years to class and mine is on the other side of the school. Now if you excuse me, I need to get to class." Alex tries to get through but Crabbe and Goyle pins her to the wall.

Just then, the bell rings, causing Alex to groan.

"Damn, that would mean nine maybe ten detentions in a day. That should be a record." Alex mutters.

"Double digit detentions?" Malfoy asks surprised.

"Yes."

"Wow safe to say you are replacing the blood traitor twins." Before Malfoy could blink, Alex kicks Goyle and Crabbe in the knees before kneeing them in the face. She kicks Malfoy in the stomach before ramming her fist into his jaw.

"If you call my best friends that once more Malfoy, I swear to god I will put you in the hospital wing with damages that Madame Pomfrey cannot mend." Alex threatens before walking away not bothering to go to class. There is only one place she wants to go and that is… to the lake.

~A&H~

Sitting on the rocks staring out at the water, Alex sighs every once in a while. The lake has always been calming for her.

"McGonagall!" Alex jumps and turns around to see Malfoy jogging over to her.

"Malfoy." Alex greets with no emotion.

"Look, this is hard for me to say but… after some serious conversations with my mother, I just wanted to say… I'm sorry."

Surprised, Alex is left speechless. Alex gets to her feet and forgetting that the rock is slippery from the waves, Alex slips and crashes into the water. Hitting her head off of the rocks, Alex immediately blacks out with water filling her lungs.

~H&A~

"_Is she going to be okay, Poppy?"_ **Mom. **Alex thinks.

"_I do not know, Minerva. She slipped into a coma."_ **Madame Pomfrey.** Alex recognizes.

"_HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW? YOU'RE A BLOODY WITCH!"_

"_YOU'RE A WITCH TOO, MINERVA! MUGGLES KNOW HOW TO HELP! THIS IS NOT A SPECIALITY THAT OUR WORLD KNOWS ABOUT!"_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_I know you are terrified for your daughter, Minerva. Only time will know. Albus used his connections and we are getting muggle hospital equipment to hook Alex up to."_

One thought enters Alex's mind; **am I going to die?**

**Please review.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Those of you who are new, here is the link to my page on Facebook:**

**/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im- a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**Please 'like' it and visit when you can because things change quickly!**

Chapter 41

_Last Time:_

"_Is she going to be okay, Poppy?" __**Mom. **__Alex thinks._

"_I do not know, Minerva. She slipped into a coma." __**Madame Pomfrey.**__ Alex recognizes._

"_HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW? YOU'RE A BLOODY WITCH!"_

"_YOU'RE A WITCH TOO, MINERVA! MUGGLES KNOW HOW TO HELP! THIS IS NOT A SPECIALITY THAT OUR WORLD KNOWS ABOUT!"_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_I know you are terrified for your daughter, Minerva. Only time will know. Albus used his connections and we are getting muggle hospital equipment to hook Alex up to."_

_One thought enters Alex's mind; __**am I going to die?**_

_Now:_

Alex has no idea how long she has been in a coma. She hears everything going on but when it comes to fight opening her eyes, it's a constant losing battle.

One day, Alex hears sound that is like cannons going off. She hears screaming, crying, yelling, shouting and the roaring.

Alex struggles to open her eyes, but she did it! Not knowing how long she has been out, Alex remembers a random day that Harry told her he loves her.

"Alex, I don't know if you can hear me, but… I'm in love with you. Rumours have been flying around saying you are dying, but I don't believe them. I know you will fight to stay alive. Please, you need to wake up. You need to come back. Your mom needs you, Hermione needs you, Ron needs you, and I need you. I love you, Alex. I will wait forever for you."

Sitting up, Alex feels like her body is like weak tree branches. Not caring that she hasn't moved in who-knows-how-long, Alex climbs out of bed after disconnecting herself from the machines that are going off like crazy.

An earthshaking bang is heard, shaking the whole school. The machines collapse on the ground, smashing to bits. Alex loses her only balance she has and thankfully falls back onto the bed.

"Screw it." Alex chokes out, grabbing her wand from the bedside table and weakly rushes out of the hospital wing, not taking her time.

Her bare feet slap the stone floor as she stumbles to the entrance hall. Shocked seeing dead bodies and the school, in a way in ruins, Alex lands on the ground in a heap. She tries to get to her feet again, but a spell is fired at her.

Unable to think, a shield is formed around her defensively.

Shakily getting to her feet, Alex looks to her left to see McGonagall glaring. Scared that her mother is angry with her, Alex wraps her arms tightly around herself. Before Alex could breathe, McGonagall sends a stunner at the person attacking her.

Staring at McGonagall, Alex stumbles as she runs over to her and tackles her with a hug sobbing.

"Oh honey, you're okay." McGonagall allows her own tears fall, hugging Alex closer to her.

A green light flies as Alex, and McGonagall immediately blocks it.

Alex turns to see Bellatrix Lestrange.

"You will not hurt or kill my daughter, you bitch!" McGonagall groans and quickly battles Bellatrix, keeping Alex in her arms.

Alex sneaks her wand to point at Bellatrix and sends a stunner. The stunner hits Bellatrix as she sends the killing curse, which McGonagall accidentally rebounds and hits Bellatrix in the chest.

Bellatrix is dead.

~H&A~

In the Great Hall, McGonagall helps Alex to the benches and sets her down. Madame Pomfrey rushes over relieved and quickly bandages Alex's bleeding hands from the machines she was hooked up to.

"What's going on?" Alex asks weakly.

"War." Pomfrey explains simply.

"War between, good and evil?" Alex guesses.

"Yes. The Dark Lord against Hogwarts and all of those who are on Dumbledore's and Harry's side." McGonagall explains deeper.

"Harry's okay?" Alex asks with a weak smile.

"Yes he is. He's over there with the Weasley's and Hermione." Alex looks over to where Pomfrey is pointing and as she gets to her feet, she feels dizzy and collapses back on the bench. McGonagall pulls her daughter close and makes her calm down.

"I'm going to get the calming potion." Pomfrey runs out of the Great Hall and most likely to her storage of potions.

"Where is everyone?" Alex asks tiredly.

"Uhm… Snape is dead and so is Dumbledore." McGonagall whispers softly.

"WHAT!" Alex screams shocked and earning everyone's attention.

"ALEX!" Alex turns in time to see bushy hair in her face. If she didn't recognize Hermione's voice, she would have most likely freaked out, "You're alive. You're okay. You're awake!" Hermione hugs Alex tightly and breaks down crying into her shoulder. Alex lets her own tears fall hugging Hermione back as tightly as she could, as she is still exhausted and weak.

As the hug breaks, Ron gives Alex a hug along with all of the Weasley's, including BOTH Fred and George. The killing curse just missed Fred. An explosion just knocked him out.

"Thank gosh you are alright, Alex." Molly whispers.

"How long have I been out?" Alex questions as Pomfrey returns with the calming potion. Alex takes it without a fight and relaxes in McGonagall's embrace.

"A year and a half." Ron answers with Hermione sobbing in his arms.

"What?" Alex breathes shocked.

"Yeah. Shocking huh?" Ginny nods.

"Are you and Hermione FINALLY together?" Alex questions Ron. Her question just earns a blush.

"Are you and Harry still together?" Ron fires back.

"Uhh…" Alex freezes not knowing how to answer.

"Ron, I love Alex. Obviously we are. I never looked at any girl, nor did I kiss anyone but Alex's cheek since Alex has been in a coma." Harry replies staring into Alex's eyes being completely honest.

"Really?" Alex asked softly. She had been gone for over a year. She wouldn't be surprised if he moved on with someone else, or at least dated. But to hear he did made her feel so loved and cared about.

"Really, no one but you." Harry told her honestly.

Alex moved from her mother's arms and walked slowly and carefully over to Harry. He took her into his arms without question. They looked into each other's eyes and kissed passionately on the lips.

"I love you. I missed you so much." Alex cried as they pulled away.

"I love you too and I missed you like crazy!" Harry said crying with her, "I was so scared I'd never see you again. I'm so happy you're ok."

They shared another kiss on the lips both just happy the other survived. They broke apart but Alex stayed locked and protected in Harry's arms. She rested her head on his shoulder and he held her close. Right now in that moment, everything was perfect.

**And it is official. "Will I Be Saved?" has come to a close. The ending has been written by ****Hopelessromanticgurl****, so give her the credit, not me. Thank you, sis, and do not forget this; **

"**I think we're almost legendary, ****we're anything but ordinary!****"**

**Anyway guys, a new Harry Potter/Wizards of Waverly Place story will be out this summer, if not sooner. I have been obsessed writing the one that I have no idea what will be about, or if I should continue the one that I started before this story came to mind.**

**Hmm, decisions, decisions, decisions.**


End file.
